KOF: Nueva Generación Round 2
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que Terry y sus amigos derrotaron a Orochi, Saiki y NESTS en la pasada edición del torneo KOF. Ahora Terry y los demás tratan de regresar a sus vidas normales, pero eso será dificil sino es que imposible, debido a la fama que acumularon por ser los campeones del KOF. apareceran nuevos estudiantes. y una chica que dice ser algo de Terry. lean y comenten.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

 **HOLA GENTEEE.**

 **AQUI TERRY KUSANAGI DANDO INICIO A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA TAN QUERIDA Y ESPERADA POR MUCHOS Y BLA, BLA, BLA.**

 **MEJOR ME AHORRO EL DISCURSO Y QUE EMPIECE DE UNA VEZ….**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE KING OF FIGHTERS Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI, YUKI KUSANAGI, KRYSTAL DASH, KYLE DASH, LEONA YAGAMI, BRYAN B. Y AISHLINNA MENDOZA SON CREACIÓN MIA.**

….…...

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Terry y sus amigosderrotaron a NESTS, Saiki y Orochi en la pasada edición del torneo King of Fighters. Ahora Terry y los demás tratan de regresar a sus vidas normales, pero eso será difícil sino es que imposible, debido a la fama que acumularon por ser los actuales campeones del KOF. Nuevos estudiantes harán presencia en la secundaria, conociendo a nuestros héroes y una chica misteriosa que hará dudar a Terry si debe seguir al lado de sus amigos y que dice ser algo de él.

….

Terry estaba durmiendo de una manera agitada debido a una pesadilla.

—no… no… déjenla… Aishlinaaaaa— fue lo que dijo el chico al despertar de dicho sueño.

 **Flashback (la pesadilla de Terry)**

El soñaba que estaba en algún callejón de South Town, algo normal para él, debido a que de niño vivió en las calles de dicha ciudad.

Se soñaba a él mismo con una edad de como 5 años.

Se veía a una chica como de 15 años, con el pelo negro y los ojos cafés, igual que él, incluso ella traía una gorra idéntica a la de Terry, negra con una estrella blanca en el lado derecho de enfrente. Parecía que esa chica le hablaba a Terry, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar que le decía. Cuando de pronto aparecieron unas personas vestidas de alguna clase de policía. Esas personas se lanzan sobre la chica, queriendo llevársela a alguna parte.

—Terry corre. ¡CORRE!— era lo único que gritaba la chica.

—no… suéltenla… suéltenla— les gritó Terry a las personas.

—rápido escóndete. Juro que volveré por ti— le dijo la chica a Terry antes de ser arrastrada por las personas, dejando la gorra de ella en el piso.

El chico se escondió por un buen rato, cuando salió de donde se escondía se dirigió con rumbo a la gorra. El levantó del piso la gorra y se la puso en la cabeza mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se llevaron a la chica.

 **Fin del flashback (la pesadilla de Terry)**

….

— ¿Qué significará ese sueño tan raro? ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Por qué grité Aishlinna?— se cuestionó el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Cuando se vistió, se quedó mirando su gorra, la cual es idéntica a la del sueño.

—y esta gorra… ¿por qué la habré soñado? Quien sabe, los sueños nunca tienen sentido— pensó al ver dicha gorra antes de ponérsela.

El tenía esa pesadilla desde hace un mes. Exactamente el mismo tiempo que llevaba solo, ya que Yuki no estaba en casa.

—Que silencioso está todo por aquí, esta casa está tan sola…— se dijo Terry para sí mismo al caminar por el pasillo de la casa Kusanagi.

Yuki, Krystal, Leona y Kyle se habían ido a un viaje por el mundo, el cual era cortesía del torneo KOF por haberlo ganado.

 **Flashback (el viaje KOF)**

Terry y Krystal estaban juntos en una banca en el patio de la escuela, Kyle y Leona estaban jugando con sus celulares entre ellos.

—Ah no, no me ganarás tan fácil Kyle— gruñó Leona.

—pues parece que la victoria será mía. Vamos, da pelea— le contestó Kyle.

—Y ustedes dos… ¿Qué están jugando?— le preguntó Krystal a su hermano.

—están jugando el nuevo juego que se llama… The King of Warriors XIV. Está muy bueno ese juego— le respondió Terry a su novia.

—hmp. Suena a que es una copia ficticia del KOF— declaró la azulina.

—pues… si lo pones así… sí. Sabes que en algunos juegos no pueden poner cosas reales— habló Leona.

Terry le enseñó a Krystal la pantalla de su celular —tienes razón, mira. Incluso hay una peleadora, una tal Sunshine, que se parece a Yuki. Y ahí no acaba, también hay otra que se llama Frozenfire, y se parece a ti, con el pelo azul y todo eso— dijo el de gorra.

—TCH. Ni siquiera me pidieron permiso para usar mi imagen. Y si se iban a inspirar en mí para hacer un personaje, siquiera le hubieran puesto un nombre mejor, no que esas tonterías de Frozenfire—se quejó Krystal.

—y con ese ataque estás… derrotada. ¡EN TU CARA YAGAMI, TE ACABO DE GANAR POR QUINTA VEZ CONSECUTIVA!— se burló Kyle de la pelirroja.

—eso no es cierto Kyle, apenas van cuatro veces seguidas. Terry dile a tu cuñado que apenas van cuatro— dijo Leona haciendo una especie de berrinche.

Terry no le hizo caso a Leona, ya que estaba ocupado con Krystal. La pelirroja estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando Yuki hizo presencia.

—oigan chicos, les tengo buenas noticias— anunció Yuki al llegar con sus amigos.

—hola Yuki ¿Qué traes en esa carta?— preguntó Kyle señalando el objeto que ella traía en la mano.

—esas son las buenas noticias, miren es una carta de felicitación, léanla— la castaña le dio el papel a su hermano.

—señorita Yuki Kusanagi Kushinada. El torneo King of Fighters se complace en anunciarle que, debido a su victoria en el torneo reciente, se ha hecho acreedora de un viaje todo pagado por diferentes partes del mundo. El viaje es válido para usted y tres acompañantes. Felicidades y que se divierta mucho en el viaje— Terry terminó de leer la carta.

—ah que bien, Orochi casi nos mata y lo único con lo que nos premian es con un viaje. Que tacaños— dijo Krystal algo molesta.

—ehm… eso no es cierto, recuerda que también nos dieron una buena suma de dinero como premio— les recordó Kyle.

—la verdad, no sé por qué nos dieron tanto. Ni siquiera peleamos la final gracias a que Saiki, NESTS, los Hakkeshu y el resto hicieron presencia— dijo Terry medio confundido.

—no habremos ganado, pero con el hecho de que nosotros sellamos a Orochi, quiere decir que somos los peleadores más fuertes del torneo, y es como si hubiéramos ganado— explicó Leona.

—ehm… hay un problema, dice que el viaje es para cuatro personas, pero somos cinco— mencionó Krystal.

—tienes razón Krystal. Ahora, lo único que tenemos que resolver es… ¿Quién va a ir conmigo?— preguntó Yuki.

—lo más razonable sería que fuéramos el equipo campeón, o sea Yuki, Krystal, Terry y yo— dijo Kyle agrandándose.

— ¡AH! ¿Quieres decir que la pobrecita de Leona se tiene que quedar? Yo fui la que se llevó la mayor parte del daño, todavía tengo cicatrices— reprochó la pelirroja.

—tienes razón Leona. Yo me quedo, ustedes vayan, no me dan ganas de ir. Prefiero quedarme solo un tiempo— les dijo el de gorra a sus amigos.

—ni hablar Terry. Tú vas con nosotras, Kyle sacrifícate— ordenó la azulina.

—que carajos… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te quieres ir con Terry sin mi supervisión?— cuestionó el de guante rojo.

—eso no te importa. Es mi asunto, ¡NO SEAS METICHE!— respondió Krystal.

—no se peleen. No les estaba preguntando, ya tomé mi decisión. Me quedo y ustedes de largan, así de fácil. Y no acepto reclamos— habló Terry con un tono agresivo.

—está bien hermanito, no te vamos a insistir más, ya puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero eso no quita que te vayamos a extrañar durante el viaje— dijo Yuki con resignación.

— ¿Y cuándo empieza el viaje?— preguntó Leona algo emocionada.

—pues… el próximo lunes. Todavía tenemos una semana para prepararnos, así que tranquilos— contestó la castaña.

—ay qué bueno que es el lunes, porque si no… uffff— dijo Krystal con alivio.

— ¿por qué tu repentino uffff? ¿Qué querías hacer antes de irte?— cuestionó el de gorra.

—ay Terry, a veces me sorprende lo distraído que eres. ¿Qué no te acuerdas que el jueves…?— la azulina le susurró el resto en el oído.

—ah sí es cierto, ESO. Si me acordaba pero no le vi problema alguno, Suponía que el viaje sería después de ese día— mencionó Terry bastante tranquilo.

Y dicho eso sonó el timbre de la escuela, anunciando el fin del recreo.

 **Fin del flashback (el viaje KOF)**

….

—no pensé quedarme solo tanto tiempo. Pero ya mañana llega Yuki después de un mes de vacaciones. Ya quiero escuchar sus aventuras— pensó Terry viendo el calendario de la pared.

Terry pasó buena parte del día dentro de la casa haciendo diferentes cosas, algunas por gusto y otras por obligación.

Cuando terminó su quehacer, se dispuso a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que tanto conoce.

—hace frio. Será mejor que vaya por mi chamarra— y eso fue lo que hizo el pelinegro.

Subió a su cuarto en busca de dicho objeto, el cual estaba enfrente de cualquier otra prenda dentro del armario. Cuando miró aquella chamarra tan especial para él, no pudo evitar recordar el día que Krystal se la regaló, y el motivo de que le diera ese regalo fue que: cumplieron seis meses de noviazgo.

 **Flashback (el festejo)**

Terry estaba dibujando en el patio de la escuela. ¿Qué dibujaba? Una caricatura de él y Krystal abrazados y con un letrero que decía: "siempre juntos"

—Hola amor, ¿Qué dibujas?— preguntó la azulina al llegar donde estaba su novio.

—Eh… pues… esto— le muestra el dibujo —se me ocurrió hacerlo debido a la fecha que es hoy—

—Es muy lindo Terry, te acodaste de nuestro semestre de noviazgo— la chica de ojos manchados le da un beso en la mejilla al chico.

—gracias. Me costó mucho hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿Qué traes ahí?— preguntó el chico al ver que Krystal tenía una caja en la mano.

—ah sí, se me olvidaba. Es un sorpresita, ten ábrela— la chica le dio la caja.

—pobre de ti si es una de tus bromas Krystal. Sabes que me molestan los explosivos— le advirtió antes de abrir la caja.

—créeme, POR ESTA VEZ no es una de mis bromas. Ábrelo, me costó trabajo conseguirla, sé que te va a gustar— le confirmó la azulina.

Terry puso una expresión de duda, pero aun así abrió la caja. Se sorprendió al ver lo siguiente: una chamarra de piel negra, pero eso no era lo especial, lo que sí lo era, era el símbolo que tenía dibujado en la parte de atrás: el sol Kusanagi, pero con el color de los cuatro fuegos (rojo, naranja, morado, verde) y adentro de ese sol tenía una estrella blanca con el nombre "Terry" en el centro.

—… es… es… muy bonita… Krystal… gracias. Pero yo no te compré nada, discúlpame— mencionó Terry con algo de pena.

—eso no importa, me conformo con ver tu mirada de alegría y tu agradecimiento— le respondió ella.

—jeje, no es cierto preciosa, solo quería ver tu reacción. Si te compré algo, mira ábrela— el chico sacó una caja más chiquita de su mochila y se la dio a ella.

—ya sabía que si lo habías hecho, vi cuando le enseñaste esta cajita a Yuki hace rato. Sabía que no te quedarías atrás— le confesó ella antes de ver el regalo.

Ella abrió su regalo y esto fue lo que vio: un collar de plata (no muy fina pero buena) ese collar traía un dije de un copo de nieve adentro del sol Kusanagi, en la parte de atrás tenia grabadas las iniciales "KD Y TK". Pero no solo venia el collar, también habían: un anillo, un brazalete y unos aretes. Todo con el mismo símbolo.

Ella se quedó muda ante tal regalo.

—Sé que te gusta mucho la joyería, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que regalarte— explicó Terry al ver la expresión de ella.

—es perfecto Terry. Me encanta, no pudiste escoger mejor. Gracias— ella le da un beso al chico.

—espero que uses todo lo que venía adentro durante la noche— le avisó él.

— ¿por qué en la noche? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— cuestionó la azulina.

—hmp, y dices que el distraído soy yo. ¿No quedamos que íbamos a ir a celebrar en la noche?— le respondió Terry.

—aaaah, si es cierto jejeje. Fíjate que se me había olvidado. Y da la coincidencia que la ropa que había escogido para la noche combina perfecto con el collar y todo eso— mencionó la chica mientras le daba un abrazo a su novio.

Y justo cuando estaban abrazados, hizo presencia el resto del equipo.

—awwwww. Que lindos se ven— dijeron Yuki y Leona al unísono.

—me dan nauseas, no soporto esa clase de cursilerías— se quejó Kyle.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celos de que Terry y Krystal sean pareja y que tu estés más solo que un perro?— preguntó Leona

El chico lanza-hielo solo hizo un gesto de molestia, dándole la razón a la pelirroja.

—quien te viera Krysty, no quedó nada de ti antes de Terry. Hace poco menos de un año me habrías travesado el cuello con tu hielo al decirte que te volverías así de dulce y tierna— le dijo Yuki a su cuñada y amiga.

—A ver, a ver, espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste Yuki?— preguntó la azulina.

—Krysty. Suena bonito para tu nueva personalidad ¿algún problema? ¿No te gusta?— respondió la castaña.

—no, está bien, solo para la próxima pregunta si me puedes llamar así. Krystal la peleadora ruda, agresiva y violenta. Y Krysty la novia dulce, tierna y cursi. Suena bien eh— habló la apodada.

—pues… si, suena bien para la nueva Krystal Dash. Digo, Krysty— habló Terry. Y en eso se acordó de algo—ay, ay, ay, ya me tengo que ir a clase. Te veo en la noche Krysty. Te amo adiós— Terry se fue corriendo dejando a la azulina bastante sonrojada, y al resto confundidos.

—Eh… ¿Qué van a hacer en la noche?— preguntó Kyle con un tono insinuador.

—no es lo que piensas hermano, solo vamos a ir cenar y dar una vuelta por la ciudad— respondió su hermana.

Ya en la noche….

Terry estaba esperando a "Krysty" afuera de la casa Dash. La chica salió acompañada de su madre, la cual tenía una cara de molestia y ternura al mismo tiempo.

—bueno mi niña, puedes irte. Solo no la traigas tan tarde ¿entendiste Terry? sabes que esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, y más en la noche— mencionó Kula.

—tranquila señora Diamond, nadie es tan tonto como para meterse con los campeones del KOF. Además, conozco las calles como la palma de mi mano— respondió Terry.

—Ya vámonos Terry, no quiero estar en el frio vestida así— apuró Krystal.

La azulina traía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color morado (imagínenselo como sea) toda la joyería que él le había regalado en el día, sus tenis Clonverse morados (para no decir marcas), y su peinado de siempre: recogido de atrás pero por encima del hombro cayendo por enfrente y el fleco de enfrente tapándole el ojo derecho, solo que esta vez, su pelo era negro. Y por primera vez en más de diez años, no traía sus guantes amarillos.

Por otro lado, el traía su combo de pelea. Una playera larga color blanco, su pantalón holgado de mezclilla azul, sus tenis para patineta negros, además de su gorra distintiva y la chamarra que ella le regaló, y sus guantes negros.

—y… ¿dónde vamos a cenar?— preguntó ella mientras iban caminando por la calle.

—pues, el señor Bogard me recomendó un lugar. Pero es un secreto, así que tendrás que esperar— contestó el de gorra con un tono misterioso.

—ándale, dime donde es. A ver, que tal y es un lugar horrible. Aunque sea dime el nombre— le rogó ella.

Terry siguió escuchando las insistencias de su novia de saber a dónde iban sin hacerles caso. Si bien era raro ver a Krystal así, dejaba de serlo al recordar que está en su personalidad de Krysty y además es una Diamond.

Caminaron por media hora hasta que llegaron al lugar de la cena. Y donde más iba a ser sino el legendario….. Pao Pao Café.

—este es el lugar que me recomendaron. El Pao Pao Café, lugar donde nació el torneo KOF. Aquí hay peleas cada noche, perfecto para nosotros— explicó Terry.

— (suspiro) Terry, te dijeron que no nos arriesgáramos, y me traes a un negocio de la mafia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?— lo regañó Krysty.

—tranquila, no es peligroso mientras no hagamos alguna tontería. Estaremos bien, solo vinimos como clientes. Y en todo caso, si se ponen vivos… los asamos y ya ¿Cuál es el problema?— argumentó el pelinegro.

Ella se resignó y ambos entraron. Los trataron como a cualquier otra persona, pues no sabían que eran los campeones del KOF. Les dieron una mesa, recibieron su orden y todo lo demás que se hace.

— ¿ya vez? Nadie nos ha molestado o dicho que nos vayamos— dijo Terry.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero aun no me convence que estemos aquí— habló la azulina.

El solo agachó la cabeza, y al hacerlo se alarmó al ver que ella no traía sus típicos guantes amarillos.

—tranquilo, no pienso usar mis poderes, por eso no me los puse. Además quería lucir el anillo y el brazalete que me diste — le dijo ella al notar como le miraba las manos.

—eh… en realidad iba a decir que se ve bien como te pintaste las uñas. Nunca te había visto las manos sin los guantes— le explicó Terry.

— ¿enserio? Aww. Gracias, Ash me las pintó— le informó ella.

—naaaah, no te creo. Crimson jamás aceptaría a hacer otras uñas que no fueran las de el— dijo el pelinegro sin creer en las palabras de su novia.

—es cierto. Fui a su casa hace rato, entré y lo amenacé con incendiar su casa si no lo hacía. Pero si no me crees, no lo hagas— dijo ella haciéndose la indignada por no haberle creído.

El no hizo caso, pues sabía que era un berrinche, cosa que ambos odian. Pero lo que no pasó por alto fue que ella se puso unos lentes bastante conocidos.

—oye Krysty… ¿eso lentes no son los de…?— Terry fue interrumpido.

—si lo son. Mi papá me los regaló cuando vencimos a Orochi— respondió ella.

—la verdad, no sé por qué te los pones. Digo, es de noche, y aquí adentro hay poca luz— dijo Terry.

—ah. Fácil, es para que no me reconozcan y empiecen a pedir fotos o autógrafos. Este lugar es la cuna del KOF, por lo tanto deben estar informados quienes son los campeones actuales. También por esa razón no me puse los guantes y dejé mi pelo en su color original. Aunque a ti es fácil reconocerte, y más si traes puesta la misma ropa del torneo— le explicó ella.

—aaaah, entiendo. Pero mira, yo vengo como siempre y nadie nos ha molestado— habló Terry.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se apareció la mesera, con una sonrisa aterradora, como de maniática.

— ¿algo más, jóvenes? ¿No les faltó nada?— preguntó la mesera.

—no, estamos bien. Eh… ¿señorita está bien?— le cuestionó el de gorra al ver la expresión de ella.

—si estoy bien. Solo que… ¿ustedes no son Terry Kusanagi y Krystal Dash? los campeones del torneo de pelea The King of Fighters ¿no?— indagó la mesera.

— ¿qué decías Terry? ¿No que nadie nos iba a reconocer?— le susurró la azulina a su novio en el oído. —Si somos nosotros señorita. ¿hicimos algo malo?— completó de hablar la de ojos manchados.

—no ningún problema señorita Dash. Lo que pasa es que yo soy fan de ustedes, y me preguntaba si podía pedirles un autógrafo. Por favoooor ¿siiiii?— confesó la mesera con una sonrisa tierna y convincente.

A los peleadores no les quedó de otra más que aceptar. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que más gente pediría lo mismo al darse cuenta que eran ellos, por lo tanto no pudieron salir del lugar hasta una hora después.

Saliendo del café, se dedicaron a dar unas vueltas por el parque que vio nacer su relación, estuvieron dando vueltas como tontos por ahí hasta que se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde, La 01:00 a.m.

—Terry, vámonos. Ya me quiero ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa, ya hace frio y además ya es muy noche— le pidió Krysty.

—tienes razón, además mañana todavía tenemos clases. Y para acabarla, estoy seguro que tus papás nos van a regañar, saliste a las ocho de tu casa y ya son la una— agregó Terry.

— ¿es muy rara esa mesera no crees? Pero aun así, se siente bien ser admirada y querida por gente que ni conoces— mencionó la azulina.

Antes de que él le pudiera responder, alguien agarró a la chica por la espalda y se la llevó a un callejón.

— ¡Terry ayúdame! Te necesito aquí— gritó Krysty. Ya que su faceta de Krystal estaba anulada por el momento al no traer sus guantes, por lo tanto no podía usar sus poderes.

—suéltala desgraciado, o te va a doler— le gritó Terry a la persona desconocida.

—huy que miedo. Lárgate niño o tendré que matarte— le respondió el hombre misterioso.

Antes de que Terry pudiera reaccionar, otro chico hizo presencia y liberó a Krysty, pero se le quedó mirando de una manera bastante atrevida y vulgar.

— ¿y tú quién eres?— le preguntó Krysty al muchacho, el cual era como de unos 16, rubio y de ojos azules.

—Solo llámenme Bryan B. Oye Kusanagi, cuida mejor a tu novia, no siempre estaré para salvarlos— les respondió el chico rubio.

— ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? Respóndeme— le exigió Terry.

—todavía preguntas. Todos los peleadores sabemos quiénes son, en especial mi papá y mi tío. Hablé demasiado, adiós preciosa, no anden tan tarde en lugares tan oscuros— el rubio salió corriendo del callejón.

Pero Terry alcanzó a notar algo, el chico que los ayudó traía un chaleco rojo con una estrella blanca en la espalda.

Al llegar a la casa Dash, K' y Kula regañaron a los chicos por haber llegado tan tarde, tal como lo suponían. Al mismo tiempo, Kyle le hacía burla a su hermana diciéndole el por qué llegaron tan tarde ¿Qué le decía exactamente? No lo diré, solo diré que Kyle tiene una mente muy pervertida.

 **Fin del flashback (el festejo)**

….

—sigo sin saber quién era ese chico. Pero algún día lo sabré, y lo retaré a una pelea— pensó Terry mientras se ponía la chamarra y se iba de la casa.

Se fue a al parque que él y Krysty llamaban: "el lugar de costumbre". Pero al estar allá le llegó un mensaje a su celular de parte de su papá que decía:

"hijo, ya que estás en la calle, pasa a comprar algo que quieras para comer, recuerda que hoy es nuestro último día sin Yuki. Hay que aprovechar, ay te encargo"

Terry hizo lo que el mensaje, fue al súper mercado que tenía más cerca para comprar no importa que.

Al momento de pagar, la cajera lo miró fijamente, o mejor dicho su gorra.

— ¿le pasa algo señorita? ¿Se siente bien?— le preguntó Terry a la cajera.

—sí, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que yo tenía una gorra igual cuando era de tu edad… Terry—la chica dijo "Terry" susurrando.

El al escuchar su nombre, se quedó mirando a la cajera. Se le hacía bastante conocida, pero no sabía por qué. Ella tenía un aspecto algo peculiar: el pelo negro, los ojos cafés (igual que Terry) y piel ligeramente morena, parecía latina.

—ay pero que modales los míos. Me llamo Aishlinna Mendoza. Y supongo que tú debes ser Terry Kusanagi— se presentó ella.

—Espera, ¿Cómo supiste quién soy?— le preguntó el de gorra.

—todos saben quién eres, derrotaste a Orochi con una MULTI OROCHINAGI, eso estuvo de WOW. Te doy las gracias por salvar el mundo— le respondió la cajera.

—no fue para tanto Aishlinna. Además, yo no fui el único, también fueron: mi hermana Yuki, mi novia Krystal y mis amigos Kyle y Leona. Ellos hicieron la mayor parte, yo solo le di el golpe final— dijo Terry algo sonrojado.

—oye Mendoza, luego platicas. Hay mucha fila ¡APURATE!— le gritó el jefe a la cajera.

—si señor ya voy. Me gustó platicar con una celebridad de las peleas pero… estoy trabajando, no puedo quedar mal— se disculpó la morena.

—O.K. no quiero molestarte, además me esperan con las cosas. Adiós Aishlinna, espero algún día volverte a ver— se despidió el chico.

—si hablas enserio, voy a correr en el parque que está aquí junto, todas las tardes cuando salgo del trabajo. Más o menos a las 4 o 5— le confesó la chica.

Terry asintió y se fue guiñándole el ojo.

Ya de regreso en su casa, hizo otro puño de cosas. Lo más raro es que esa noche no tuvo sus clásicas pesadillas, no se sabe si porque era la última noche sin Yuki o... porque conoció a esa cajera. No se sabe.

Al día siguiente…...

Terry fue despertado por una voz femenina bastante dulce y linda—Despierta hermanito, ya llegó la solecito—

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA.**

 **DEJÉ A LOS DOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES AISHLINNA Y BRYAN B. SIN QUE SEPAN QUIENES SON PORQUE LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS CRITICANDO O APOYANDO. SI QUIEREN MANDARLE UN SALUDO A CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, PUEDEN HACERLO. SEGURO LES RESPONDEN.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La identidad del chico

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 2: la identidad del chico misterioso.

—Despierta hermanito, ya llegó la solecito— fue lo que escuchó Terry al despertar.

El abrió los ojos y miró al Yuki con la sonrisa más dulce que haya tenido alguna vez. Ambos se abrazaron en señal de saludo, el momento fue tan emotivo que ella soltó el llanto mientras lo abrazaba.

—Yuki linda, te extrañé. Mi hermanita, te quiero tanto— dijo Terry mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Yo no te quiero… te amo hermanito, también te extrañé bastante, sentí como si ese mes hubiera sido un año— agregó la castaña.

—ay Yuki, no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. Pero dejémonos de cursilerías porque a ninguno de los dos le gustan. Así que cuéntame alguna aventura interesante que hayas tenido— le pidió el chico a su hermana.

—eso luego Terry. Porque ahora, Kyle y Krysty nos están esperando en "el lugar de siempre". Así que levántate y vámonos— le dijo Yuki a su hermano.

— ¿y Leona?, no la mencionaste, ¿dónde está nuestra Yagami?— le preguntó Terry a ella.

—se quedó con su papá en Japón, disque de gira. Bueno ya, apúrate que nos esperan— lo apuró Yuki.

—una cosita más. ¿No se supone que llegaban hasta las 5:00?— le preguntó el pelinegro.

—si pero queríamos darte la sorpresa. Además, ya queríamos regresar. Sabes, estar en un aeropuerto encerrada no es muy cómodo que digamos— le respondió ella.

—O.K. solo déjame prepararme, espérame en la puerta— el chico se levantó de la cama y se "arregló" para recibir a su novia.

…

Ya en la calle….

Terry y su hermana iban camino al parque, platicando sobre lo que hicieron en ese mes sin verse.

— ¿entonces tuvieron anfitriones en cada país? Fue un buen detalle— dijo Terry.

—sí. En Italia nos recibieron Robert García y Yuri Sakazaki. En Francia Ash y Betty. En Japón la señora Chizuru. En Brasil la mamá de Leona. En Inglaterra la señora King. En china Shen y Kensou. En Corea los hermanos Kim. Y en México Ramon— le contó Yuki.

—ahora que mencionas México, conocí a una chica latina. En muy linda, tienes que conocerla. Se llama Aishlinna— le comentó Terry a su hermana.

— ¿ah sí? si es tan buena como dices, tengo que hacerlo. ¿Dónde estudia?— preguntó Yuki.

—eh… no dije que fuera de nuestra edad. Tiene como unos 25. No sé exactamente cuántos años tenga. Trabaja en el súper que está junto a donde vamos— le explicó el de gorra.

—No me imaginé que tuvieras amistades de mayor edad, bueno, no tan mayores— dijo Yuki.

—sabes, lo más raro, fue que dijo que antes tenía una gorra idéntica a la mía. Y además, susurró Terry muy despacio, como si tuviera un recuerdo con alguien de ese nombre— habló Terry.

—sí, es raro. Pero no pienses en eso ahora. Mejor piensa que vas a volver a ver a Krysty después de un mes de no verla. Ella está muy emocionada, tanto que así como llegamos me mandó a traerte— dijo Yuki.

—bueno, entonces no la hagamos esperar. Vamos Yuki, a que no me ganas en una carrera hasta allá— retó el chico.

— ¿no me crees capaz? Te haré morder el polvo Terry— ella se echó a correr como si la persiguiera Orochi.

—oye eso es trampa. Ven acá hermanita— Terry también se echó a correr los más rápido que pudo.

….

Ya en el parque…..

Terry y Yuki llegaron con los hermanos Dash muy cansados y jadeando por la carrera que hicieron.

— ¡TE GANÉ! ¡SOY MAS RAPIDO(A) QUE TÚ!— gritaron los dos Kusanagi al mismo tiempo.

—dejémoslo como empate Yuki. Otro día tendré chance de ganarte— mencionó Terry.

Ante el comentario de su hermano, Yuki solo hizo un gesto de molestia.

En otro lado del parque, Krysty logró escuchar las voces de los Kusanagi y fue hacia donde parecía venían las voces. Y al llegar se alegró de ver a "su Terry".

—hola otra vez Yuki. Hola Terry, te extrañé tanto—dijo la azulina antes de lanzarse sobre el chico para plantarle un enorme y enamorado beso.

Yuki y Kyle solo vieron la escena completamente incomodos, se les hacía tierno y asqueroso al mismo tiempo, ya que parecía que Krysty quería comerse a Terry. Hasta que Kyle actuó y los separó.

—oigan, oigan. Ya sé que no se vieron en un mes. Pero por favor, están en un lugar público, la gente nos está viendo raro— los regañó el de guante rojo.

Ante ese regaño, se separaron bastante sonrojados y agitados.

—Hola Krysty, yo también te extrañé mi am…— Terry fue interrumpido por el puño de su novia — ¿ahora que rayos hice? No creo merecerme ese golpe—

—eres un súper idiota Terry Kusanagi. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé estando en el avión? Te necesitaba, y tu aquí haciendo quien sabe que con no sé quién. ¿No me estuviste pintando los cuernos verdad?— lo interrogó la azulina.

—por dios. Claro que no lo hice Krysty ¿con quién crees que hablas? Yo te amo, y no necesito de otra para ser feliz teniéndote a ti. Además, no fui al mentado viaje porque me dio lastima la pobre de Leona. No debió ser fácil para ella saber que tiene sangre de Orochi en su organismo, y que esa sangre puede controlarla. Por eso no fui, para que ella se distrajera de ese asunto— les explicó Terry a los demás.

—ahora entiendo. Y por eso no lo dijiste ese día para que ella no pensara en eso, muy buen detalle de tu parte— agregó Krysty.

—sí, buen detalle pero… te perdiste de mucho. Cielos Terry, te necesitaba allá, no podía hablar de chicas con Yuki, Krysty y Leona. Me hacía falta apoyo masculino— mencionó Kyle.

—tu mejor te callas Kyle. Ni que fuéramos tan mala compañía— dijo Yuki algo molesta.

—no dije que fueran mala compañía, simplemente dije que me hacía falta un amigo hombre, no es muy cómodo que digamos ser el único chico del grupo— justificó el de guante rojo.

—sí, te entiendo. Pero no me arrepiento, estoy tranquilo de que Leona se divirtió con ustedes, y no se quedó aguantando los malos humores de sus padres mientras nosotros andábamos felices— dijo Terry agrandándose.

—bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro lugar o a pasear? Ya me estoy aburriendo aquí— mencionó la castaña.

—no es mala idea Yuki. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar donde pelear? Necesito sacar el mal contra alguien— dijo Krysty (o mejor dicho Krystal).

—yo también Krysty, digo Krystal. Pero la pregunta es… ¿en dónde?— se cuestionó el pelinegro.

—eso, quien sabe. Mejor vamos a entrenar y peleamos entre nosotros— propuso Kyle.

—así no tiene chiste. Tenemos que buscar a alguien con quien pelear— se quejó Krystal.

—tengo una idea Krystal, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando cumplimos 6 meses y un chico te salvó? Podemos ir a buscarlo— dijo Terry.

—sí, me acuerdo pero, ¿Cómo sabemos que lo vamos a encontrar? No creo que siga en ese callejón— comentó la azulina.

—tendremos que arriesgarnos e ir para allá. Si Terry tiene tantas ganas de pelear contra él, debe ser muy bueno— dijo Yuki.

—pues no se diga más. Vamos para allá, Terry, Krystal, guíennos— habló Kyle.

Y dicho eso los cuatro se pusieron a caminar por la calle rumbo al Pao Pao Café.

….

Unas cuantas calles después…

Los cuatro chicos llevaban más o menos una hora caminando, sin encontrar a quien fueron a buscar.

—no. Parece que ya no lo volveremos a ver. Es una lástima, tenía tantas ganas de pelear contra el— le lamentó Terry.

—ni modo Terry, pero hay muchos más peleadores en el mundo, alguien debe ser igual o mejor que ese chico— dijo Krystal tratando de calmar a su novio.

— ¿pero no tienen nada que sirva de pista? Algún nombre, rasgos físicos ¿nada?— les preguntó la castaña.

—ahora que lo mencionas… sí. Según él se llamaba Bryan B. tenía el pelo rubio, alto, traía un chaleco con una estrella blanca atrás. Y lo más raro es que dijo que su padre y su tío nos conocen bien ¿Quiénes serán?— mencionó Terry.

Los Kusanagi y los Dash estaban tan metidos en su plática, que no se dieron cuenta que otros tres chicos los estaban observando.

—vaya, vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí, a los campeones del KOF— dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

— ¿Les gustaría pelear contra nosotros?— preguntó una chica, rubia también.

— ¿y ustedes quiénes son? ¿Nos conocemos acaso?— les cuestionó Yuki.

—ustedes a nosotros no, pero nosotros a ustedes sí. ¿Qué dicen, se les antoja una pelea triple?— retó el tercer chico desconocido.

—bueno, vinimos a pelear. Pero no precisamente así. Neeeh, qué más da. Aceptamos— confirmó el pelinegro.

—bien dicho Terry. Pero… ellos son tres y nosotros cuatro. ¿Quiénes van a pelear?— mencionó Kyle.

—peleen ustedes, a mí ya se me quitaron las ganas— informó la azulina.

—bien. Entonces, Terry contra mí, Yuki contra ella, y Kyle contra el— les ordenó el rubio.

Y las peleas empezaron simultáneamente. Nada de equipos y en turnos, fueron tres peleas uno contra uno.

Krystal solo veía los combates desde lejos apoyando a viva voz —vamos chicos, ustedes son los campeones del KOF. Tienen que ganar—

Pero la verdad, es que los desconocidos peleaban muy bien, y lo más raro es que usaban una mezcla de los estilos Shiranui y Hakyokuseiken.

— ¿Dónde aprendieron estos estilos de artes marciales?— le cuestionó Terry a su oponente.

—te lo diré, después de la pelea. Por ahora solo concéntrate en dar lo mejor— le dijo el de ojos azules.

Por otro lado, las chicas parecían tener una lucha interesante, de otro modo, pero interesante.

—aún no me creo que estoy peleando contra la hermosa Yuki Kusanagi— dijo la rubia con un tono insinuador y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—ehm… g-gracias por lo de hermosa— dijo Yuki algo incomoda. —tu también eres bonita (susurrando muy despacio) ¿por qué rayos dije eso?—

— ¿de verdad lo crees? Me halagan tus palabras, pero me temo que no merezco esos halagos. No soy tan linda como tú— dijo la rubia sonrojada notoriamente.

Yuki solo extendió su gesto de incomodidad ante las palabras de su oponente, podía sentir algo raro en ella.

—oye, peleas muy bien. ¿Por qué no te inscribes en el Ranking KOF?— le preguntó Kyle a su oponente. ( **N/A eso del Ranking KOF lo inventé yo. algún personaje dará los detalles de que se trata más adelante** )

—estaría bien. Pero creo que no subiría de nivel, me quedaría en el cero— le respondió el castaño de ojos azules.

Después de 10 minutos con peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, dieron paso a los poderes y técnicas especiales.

—se acabó el juego amigo. Hora de que te frías— dijo Terry encendiendo sus flamas multicolor.

Terry lanzó un THERMIDOR rojo, seguido de una YAMIBARAI verde. Pero el otro chico esquivó esos ataques sin problema alguno.

—pues yo no te eh enseñado toda mi habilidad. POWER WAVE— el rubio lanzó un proyectil de energía azul a ras de piso.

Terry lo esquivó, pero se quedó sacado de onda por ese ataque. Nadie más que Terry Bogard lo usa.

Las chicas ya estaban cansadas, pero no dejaban de atacar.

—Lo siento niña, pero voy a tener que hacer uso de mis flamas Kusanagi— dijo Yuki prendiendo dichas flamas.

— ¿eso quiere decir que yo también puedo usar mis poderes? Porque quiero mostrártelos— dijo la rubia.

Yuki se lanzó contra su oponente con fuego en sus puños. Por otra parte, la rubia se lanzó con una barrida hacia las piernas de Yuki pero… con energía rosa. Esa barrida se transformó en una llave de sumisión para romper las piernas.

— ¿Quién te enseñó las llaves del Sambó? Solo conozco a una persona en toda South Town que lo practica— preguntó Yuki entre forcejeos para soltarse del agarre.

—creo que piensas en la persona que me enseñó. Pero eso luego, ahorita trata de zafarte o te romperé la pierna— dijo la rubia aumentando la fuerza en su ataque.

Los otros chicos también tenían una considerable cantidad de heridas, pero tampoco daban tregua.

—debo admitir que para ser más joven que yo, tienes bastante fuerza. Pero no podrás contra esto— presumió Kyle formando un pedazo de hielo en su mano.

Kyle disparó una ronda de bolas de hielo contra su oponente, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no le tocó ni un solo pedazo, ya que el castaño atravesó esa ráfaga con un codazo cubierto de energía naranja. Ese codazo se impactó en el pecho del azulino, dejándolo a punto de perder.

—oh vamos. Ustedes derrotaron a Orochi, no pueden perder tan fácil— les reprochó Krystal a sus amigos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Tardaron otros 15 minutos con la pelea entre los seis. Hasta que al verse demasiado lastimados y cansados…..

—ouch. Creo que lo mejor sería que lo dejáramos en empate— sugirió el peleador rubio.

Tanto Terry como los demás solo asintieron, demasiada pelea para todos.

—y Kusanagi, Dash, ¿ya dejaron de andar por los callejones a la una de la mañana?— preguntó el rubio.

Terry y Krystal se voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

—entonces eras tú. Bryan B. por fin te encuentro— dijo Terry bastante sorprendido y satisfecho.

—sí, era yo. Tuvieron suerte de que andaba cerca en ese rato, sino, no sé qué le hubiera pasado a esta lindura— dijo "Bryan" señalando a Krystal.

— ¿y tú que rayos hacías en la calle a esas horas hermanito?— preguntó la rubia.

—andaba haciendo algo que se llama… ¡QUE TE IMPORTA SALLY!— gritó el muchacho dueño de la energía azul.

— ¿y ahora si nos podrías decir quién eres? ¿Y cómo aprendiste los estilos de la familia Bogard?— cuestionó la azulina.

—eso es lo gracioso. ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué la B? es por Bogard. Así es, mi nombre completo es Bryan Bogard Ryan. Soy hijo del "Lobo Hambriento" Terry Bogard, y de la peligrosa "Blue-Mary"—se presentó Bryan.

—oye ¿no se te olvidó alguien? Hola, yo soy la hermana menor de Bryan. Me llamo Sally, pero mis amigos me llaman "Red-Sally". Es un gusto estar enfrente de ustedes— saludó la rubia.

—sí. Y ellos son mis primos. Yo me llamo, Ethan Bogard Shiranui. Soy hijo de "la arma humana" Andy Bogard, y de la "ninja de fuego" Mai Shiranui— dijo el castaño.

Los Kusanagi y los Dash se quedaron muy sacados de onda al saber quiénes son los padres de los chicos.

—ehm… ahora entiendo por qué manejan esos estilos. Ah y creo que no hace falta presentarnos ¿o sí?— les dijo Terry a los Bogard.

—no te molestes Kusanagi. Nosotros sabemos quiénes están hasta arriba del Ranking KOF, los cuales, obviamente son los campeones. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es, que no saben quién está más arriba que quien de ustedes— les dijo Bryan.

Los chicos se quedaron sin saber que responder, Bryan tenía razón, no sabían quién estaba arriba en el Ranking KOF.

—tal como lo supuse. No saben quién es el que ocupa el primer lugar, ¿verdad?— les preguntó Ethan.

—yo ni siquiera sé que es el Ranking KOF. ¿Alguien me podría explicar?— pidió la azulina.

—fácil. El Ranking KOF indica cuantos y quienes son los peleadores más fuertes del mundo, siempre y cuando estén registrados. Los lugares se dan basados en tres categorías: porcentaje de victorias, aprecio del público y habilidades especiales. Por lo tanto ustedes están así: Kyle en quinto, con un nivel de 400. Leona en cuarto, con un nivel de 600. Krystal en tercero, con un nivel de 700. Terry en segundo, con un nivel de 1000. Y Yuki en primero, con un nivel de 1200. Están en esos lugares por su aprecio del público, si eso no contara sería diferente— les explicó Ethan.

— ¿entonces a mí me quieren menos que a Leona? Hmp, no saben de lo que se pierden— se quejó Kyle.

— ¡EN TU CARA HERMANITO! A mí me quieren mucho más— presumió Yuki.

—eso no importa Yuki. Oye Bogard— los tres voltearon, ante eso Terry solo se hizo una nota mental—rayos, nota para el futuro: cuando me dirija a uno de ellos no hacerlo con el apellido—pensó el pelinegro golpeándose la frente.

— ¿a quién le hablas Kusanagi? Recuerda que los tres somos Bogard— le informó Sally.

—a cualquiera de los tres. Les quería preguntar ¿por qué no están inscritos en el Ranking?— cuestionó Terry.

— ¿y por qué no estuvieron en el KOF reciente? Nos hizo falta gente como ustedes— agregó la azulina.

—fácil, es porque no vivíamos aquí en South Town. Además, nuestros padres no querían arriesgarnos. Por eso no participamos— dijo Bryan algo molesto.

— ¿no son de aquí? Qué raro, los Bogard siempre han sido los representantes de South Town. Pero, si no vivían aquí, ¿De dónde vienen?— preguntó Yuki.

—Bryan y Sally nacieron aquí, pero yo no, yo vengo de Japón. Hasta hace un mes los tres vivíamos en Osaka. Vivíamos allá para poder estudiar y entrenar— explicó Ethan.

—aaaaah. Qué curioso, ustedes son de aquí y vivían en Japón. Y Leona y Yuki son de allá y viven aquí— comentó Kyle.

—y ¿Dónde piensan estudiar? Nosotros podríamos ayudarlos a encontrar su escuela— ofreció la azulina.

—ehm… no sabemos cómo se llama la escuela, pero está cerca del aeropuerto. ¿La conocen?— preguntó el rubio.

Los campeones se miraron con complicidad, y soltaron una risa irónica.

—por supuesto que la conocemos. Nosotros estudiamos ahí, si quieren podemos darles un tour— dijo Terry.

Al escuchar eso, la chica rubia empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, como niña chiquita.

—wiiii. Voy a estudiar con el New Generation Team— dijo Sally con una emoción enorme—y con compañeras como Yuki, Leona y Krystal, que más quiero. Esa escuela va a ser de muy buen ver— pensó Sally mirando de manera atrevida a la castaña.

Yuki por su lado, al notar la forma en que Sally la miraba, decidió esconderse atrás de su hermano. Había algo en esa rubia que ponía muy incomoda a Yuki.

— ¿Nos permiten tantito?— Bryan jaló a su hermana del brazo — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan obvia? Tienes que aprender que incomoda a las demás chicas que las mires así— le susurró el rubio a su hermana.

—ay tu tranquilo, en todo caso la afectada soy yo. Tú no tienes por qué meterte en mis elecciones— le respondió la chica igual susurrando.

—bueno, entonces… ¿ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Kyle a sus amigos.

—no sé hermano. ¿Tú que quieres hacer Terry? ¿Algo que hayas querido hacer mientras no estuvimos?— le cuestionó la azulina a su novio.

—no. pues no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Y tú hermanita?— dijo Terry aumentando la cadena de preguntas.

—Si no tienen que hacer, ¿por qué no nos dan el tour que dijo Terry hace ratito?— propuso Sally. Más que como pretexto para estar con ellos otro rato.

—sí. ¿Por qué no? total no tenemos que hacer Qué dicen chicos, ¿lo hacemos?— habló Yuki dándole razón a la rubia.

Los demás solo asintieron, de todas formas no tenían nada que hacer y mucho tiempo libre.

—creo que primero, vámonos de aquí. Y después… ya no sé, ¿A dónde quieren ir?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—a un lugar que sea importante para ustedes. Donde sea que eso esté— le respondió Bryan a Kusanagi.

En ese instante Krystal y Terry se voltearon a ver, conocían el lugar perfecto, "El Lugar de Siempre".

….

Ya estando allá…..

Terry y Krystal habían llevado a los Bogard a su lugar favorito.

—y aquí estamos. El lugar favorito de Terry y mío— dijo la azulina al llegar a ese lugar en específico.

Los Bogard solo observaron un simple parque — ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?— preguntó Ethan completamente desentendido.

—físicamente nada, es un simple parque. Lo que tiene de especial para nosotros es, que exactamente aquí, Krystal y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el cual fue como una media hora antes de pelear contra el Revenge Team. Con lo cual, antes de pelear contra Orochi— les explicó Terry.

—sí, este lugar ha visto todos los momentos importantes de nuestra relación. Por eso lo queremos tanto— agregó Krysty con los ojos grandes y brillantes, estilo caricatura.

—aww. Qué bonito, a mí me gustaría tener un lugar así— comentó Sally completamente conmovida.

—y también por eso, cada que hay algo importante entre nosotros cinco, venimos aquí, ya que no hay otro lugar tan importante. Además está bonito el parque— mencionó la castaña.

—eso sí, la vista es muy bonita, espero que algún día pueda traer a mi novia aquí— dijo Bryan antes de que su celular sonara. —bueno… si… ah hola Mio… si… ¿enserio? Qué bueno niña… O.K. trataré… si, no se me olvida… está bien… si los saludo de tu parte… si, yo también te amo… bye— colgó.

— ¿Quién era la que te habló?— preguntaron los campeones al escuchar que la voz que venía del otro lado era de mujer.

—hablando de la reina de Roma… era mi novia, deberían conocerla, su nombre es: Mio Asamiya— contó el rubio.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yuki se quedó completamente paralizada, y al mismo tiempo se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

…

 **Flashback (recuerdo de Yuki)**

Yuki despertaba en una casa lujosa, parecía una mansión. Era un recuerdo de cuando tenía cinco años.

—Yuki, Yuki, sal a jugar— gritaban unas voces desde afuera de la casa.

La castaña se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a dos niñas, también de unos cuatro o cinco años, una pelirroja y una peli violeta.

—Rápido Yuki, apúrate— gritó la pelirroja. Era Leona, diez años menor.

—ya voy, solo me cambio de ropa— le respondió la niña Kusanagi.

Ella se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo al jardín.

—Yukiiii. Amigaaaa— gritó la peli violeta lanzándose contra su amiga para abrazarla. Era la más pequeña de las tres. Su nombre: Mio Asamiya, hija de la famosa cantante de Pop: Athena Asamiya. Y mejor amiga de la heredera del sol.

—tranquila Mio, nos vimos ayer. Hola "Leoni"— saludó la castaña a sus amigas.

—bueno ya vamos a jugar que la mamá de Mio ya casi se va— dijo la pelirroja.

Y dicho eso las tres niñas se pusieron a jugar cualquier cosa.

 **Fin del flashback (recuerdo de Yuki)**

….

Terry se preocupó al ver a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿estás bien Yuki? ¿Acaso te lastimaron mucho en la pelea?—

—sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Oye Bryan, ¿esa Mio es la hija de Athena Asamiya?— preguntó la castaña.

—eh sí. Y también es cantante como su madre. Es muy famosa en Japón. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?— respondió el rubio.

—No sabía que la señora Asamiya tuviera una hija— comentó la azulina.

—si tiene. Éramos amigas cuando Leona y yo vivíamos en Japón, hace unos diez años— mencionó Yuki todavía con lágrimas.

—entonces te va a alegras con esto todavía más… Mio va a estudiar en la misma escuela que nosotros. Llega la próxima semana— le avisó Bryan.

Al escuchar eso, Yuki empezó a dar saltos de alegría como niñita. Sus amigos solo la miraron algo extrañados y confundidos. NUNCA la habían visto tan feliz.

—siiiiiii. Después de tantos años voy a volver a ver a mi mejor amiga ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!— gritó la heredera del sol.

—tranquila, o te va a dar un ataque al corazón de tanta alegría. Y que Leona no te escuche decir eso, o tendrás que pelear contra ella en su versión de pelo morado y ojos rojos— advirtió Terry.

—pues todavía tendrás que esperar una semana. Espera, Leona llega el sábado ¿y Mio cuando llega?— preguntó la azulina.

—pues… el… upss. El sábado también. O sea que tal vez se encuentren en el avión— contestó Bryan.

—eso no va a pasar. Más seguro Leona y su papá se van a venir en el jet privado que tienen— dijo Kyle tranquilizando a los demás.

Las amigas de la infancia estaban a punto de reencontrarse después de diez años de no verse.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

 **SOLO PARA ACLARAR: MIO ASAMIYA ES PROPIEDAD DE MI AMIGA Y COLABORADORA: ASUNA YAGAMI. ELLA TAMBIEN ESCRIBE AQUÍ.**

 **AVANCE DE PROYECTOS: ASUNA Y YO PROXIMAMENTE PUBLICAREMOS UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA A ESTA. PUROS PERSONAJES NUEVOS EXCEPTO TERRY (O SEA YO ;- D )**

 **ESE FIC PUEDE TARDAR EN PUBLICARSE. APENAS ESTAMOS EN ETAPA DE CREACION DE PERSONAJES, ASI QUE NO LO ESPEREN PRONTO.**

 **SIN MAS…. ¡TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA!**


	3. Chapter 3: La llegada de Mio

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 3: la llegada de Mio.

 **EH REGRESADO CON UN POCO MÁS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

 **AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE HAYAN DEJADO REVIEWS, Y A LOS LECTORES EN GENERAL.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGE LA HISTORIA, (COMO DIJO ATENEA) HABRÁ MUCHAS AVENTURAS Y TAMBIÉN MUCHAS SORPRESAS.**

 **ASI QUE… ¡AY LES VA!**

 **...**

Yuki había recibido la noticia de que su amiga de la infancia iría a estudiar en South Town.

— ¿y Mio sabe moverse en esta ciudad? Porque nunca la eh visto por aquí— preguntó Terry.

—Pues no. precisamente por eso me acaba de pedir que vaya a recibirla en el aeropuerto— le respondió Bryan.

— ¿sería mucha molestia si los acompaño? Quiero ser una de las primeras en verla. Tengo tanto que contarle— mencionó la ilusionada castaña.

—ay, claro que no Yuki. Siéntete con toda la confianza de acompañarme… digo acompañarnos— habló Sally pegándosele bastante a Yuki.

Ante esa reacción por parte de la Bogard menor, Yuki solo trató de quitársela de encima. Eso la ponía nerviosa, incomoda y de malas.

—deja a Kusanagi en paz Sally. Claro que puedes venir con nosotros, es más ¿Qué tal si todos nos acompañan?— ofreció Bryan.

—no sé, me sentiría algo raro al estar ahí sin conocerla. Vayan ustedes— respondió Terry.

—oh vamos Terry, no seas así. Soy tu hermana, debes conocer a Mio, mi mejor amiga— le rogó Yuki a su hermano.

—es que, es algo muy íntimo entre Bryan, Mio y tú. No me gustaría estorbar— mencionó el pelinegro.

—no te estoy preguntando Terry. Irás y punto. ¿O acaso quieres que incendie tu cuarto?— lo amenazó Yuki.

Al Kusanagi adoptivo no le quedó de otra más que agachar la cabeza y aceptar la orden de su hermana.

—si te pones así, ¿tengo de otra? Te acompaño hermana. Krysty, Kyle, vengan también— pidió Terry.

—podría decir que tengo otra cosas que hacer pero, mejor te soy sincera. No quiero ir a estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el aeropuerto… otra vez— dijo Krysty.

—y yo… tampoco tengo excusas, no quiero ir. Además, alguien tiene que recibir a Leona o se sentirá abandonada— mencionó Kyle.

—en eso tienes razón Kyle. Rayos, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso a mí?— se reclamó Terry a sí mismo.

—bueno, Entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela. Vámonos Sally, mamá ya está preguntando donde estamos— le dijo Bryan a su hermana.

—aaaaaah, ¿por quéee? Todavía es temprano. Ethan, convence a mi hermano porfis— dijo la rubia en modo de berrinche.

—lo siento Sally, pero Bryan tiene razón, tenemos que irnos ya. Fue un gusto estar con ustedes y saber que vamos a estudiar juntos. Pero tenemos que irnos, adiós, hasta mañana New Generation Team— se despidió el castaño Shiranui.

Los tres Bogard se fueron del parque, obviamente Sally no quería, pero aun así se fue. Los campeones hicieron lo mismo, cada quien se fue a su casa.

—ay qué alegría, voy a volver a ver a mi amiga. Terry tienes que portarte bien. ¿Entendiste?— le dijo Yuki a su hermano.

—si mamá, me portaré bien. Por favor Yuki, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Parece que no me conoces, yo puedo portarme mejor que tu— le respondió el de gorra.

—lo único difícil va ser soportar a la hermana de Bryan. Esa chica me incomoda bastante— comentó la castaña.

—sí, es medio rara… a lo mejor le gustas a Sally. Hoy en día no se sabe— bromeó Terry.

Yuki solo puso una cara de susto antes de responder —oye. No juegues con eso, es muy delicado. Además me asusta pensarlo—

Terry solo puso una sonrisa burlona en su cara al ver la expresión de su hermana.

…

Al día siguiente…

Tanto los Kusanagi, como los Bogard y los Dash, se fueron a la escuela con la emoción de encontrarse otra vez.

—Hola Terry ¿Cómo amaneciste después de la arrastrada que te puso mi hermano ayer?— preguntó la rubia.

—estoy bien Sally, y tu hermano no me dio una "arrastrada" como tú dices. Aunque tengo que admitir que si me golpeó bonito— contestó Terry.

— ¿y tú Yuki linda? ¿Cómo estás? Espero no haberte lastimado mucho la pierna— cuestionó Sally con algo de pena y muy sonrojada.

—eh… e-estoy bien Sally. G-gracias por preguntar— dijo Yuki bastante nerviosa ante la mirada de su nueva amiga.

—veo que empiezan a llevarse bien ustedes tres. Qué bueno— mencionó Bryan haciendo presencia dentro del autobús.

—así no será tan difícil convivir en la escuela. Sabemos cuánto cuesta ser los chicos nuevos— dijo Ethan también subiendo al autobús.

—ustedes no se preocupen, si alguien se mete con ustedes, se las verán con nosotros— dijo la azulina prendiendo una flama en su mano derecha.

—estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita. Si alguien los molesta, nosotros los vengamos— agregó Kyle también prendiendo su fuego.

—gracias por su ayuda pero, cada quien tiene que aprender a lidiar con sus problemas. Estaremos bien, no somos de causar problemas con la gente— dijo Bryan rechazando la ayuda de sus amigos.

Dicho eso cada quien se sentó en su lugar quedando así: Terry con Krystal, Kyle con Ethan y Yuki con Sally y Bryan.

—Oye Yuki, ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes o me veas raro?— preguntó la rubia "Red-Sally".

—Eso depende de que sea, dime que es y verás mi reacción— respondió la castaña.

Antes de decir palabra alguna, Sally se puso más roja que su apodo —l-lo que t-te quería decir es que…— se le acercó y le susurró —te vez aún más hermosa con tu uniforme—

Al escuchar eso, Yuki se puso completamente pálida y se quedó inmóvil. Tal vez lo que Terry le había dicho era cierto.

— ¿ahora qué hiciste Sally? Yuki ya se puso pálida y tiesa. No me salgas con que le dijiste que… bueno, tu sabes— Bryan le regañó susurrando a su hermana.

—claro que no hermano ¿por quién me tomas? Seré así, pero no soy estúpida como para decirle eso a alguien que conocí ayer— reprochó Sally.

Terry, el cual iba del otro lado del autobús, alcanzó a notar el semblante de su hermana. Por lo tanto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dispararle una flama chiquita para que reaccionara.

— ¿pero qué carajos…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le preguntó Yuki a Terry.

—Para que despertaras de ese estado zombificado que tenías— respondió Terry con una sonrisa sínica y burlona.

Yuki solo hizo un gesto de molestia antes de regresarle el flamazo a su hermano, pero mucho más fuerte.

—oye eso es trampa. Yo te mandé una flama como de diez centímetros, tú me la regresaste con la potencia suficiente como para derretir el vidrio — se quejó el pelinegro.

—ya. No andes de chillón porque tu empezaste— le regresó su hermana.

Los dos Kusanagi se miraron con rivalidad. No empezaron una pelea solo porque iban en el autobús con más gente.

… **.**

Terminado el día de clases….

Los 7 peleadores caminaban hacia sus casas. Como es costumbre de ellos.

—oigan Bryan, Ethan y Sally, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día aquí?— preguntó la azulina.

—Nos fue muy bien Krystal, gracias por preguntar— respondió el castaño.

—soy Krysty. Krystal no está aquí por el momento, deje su mensaje después del tono— bromeó la de ojos manchados.

—discúlpenla, es que tiene una doble identidad. Cuando es agresiva se llama Krystal. Y cuando es tierna, como ahorita, es Krysty— explicó Terry.

Los tres Bogard solo pusieron cara de "que babosadas" —ajá. ¿Y cuál es el objetivo de tener dos nombres?— preguntó la rubia.

—ninguno. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme como dos personas muy diferentes. Creo que tengo algún problema mental— contestó Krysty.

—creo que su cerebro se revolvió el día que Igniz le puso una arrastrada tamaño familiar. A partir de ahí, no volvió a ser la misma— comentó Kyle.

—yo creo que fue porque conoció a mi hermano. Eso le movió sus fibras sensibles y la volvió a lo que ahora es— agregó Yuki.

—pues será lo que haya sido, pero el chiste es que ahora soy así. Y dudo mucho volver a ser lo que era antes— dijo Krysty.

Al escuchar las palabras de su novia, Terry la abrazó y le dio un beso.

—awww. Como tengo envidia de ustedes. Cuanto anhelo que alguien haga lo mismo conmigo— dijo Sally mirando directamente a Yuki.

—y esta… ¿qué rayos se traerá conmigo? Ya empieza a asustarme— pensó Yuki al ver a la rubia con una mirada traviesa.

Al ver la situación, Bryan le dio un codazo disimuladamente a su hermana para que dejara de ver a Yuki de esa manera.

—recuerda que pasó la última vez que lo intentaste hermana. No quiero que pase otra vez, grábate eso— le habló Bryan susurrando en el oído de Sally.

Ella solo lo volteó a ver con molestia en su cara —no tienes que recordarme algo tan vergonzoso y triste. Deberías ayudarme, eres mi hermano— le respondió la rubia.

— ¿se puede saber que tanto se dicen ustedes dos? Se ven muy misteriosos— indagó Kyle.

—ah… ehm… n-nada importante. Puras tonterías sin sentido— mintió Sally para que no la molestaran con esos asuntos personales.

Los campeones solo miraron a la chica con duda, pero decidieron dejarlo así. Sentían que tuvo que haber sido algo muy delicado como para que ella se pusiera tan nerviosa.

—Bueno, dejando de lado sus asuntos, ¿no quieren ir a algún lado?— le preguntó Yuki a los Bogard.

—pues realmente no, al menos yo quiero irme directamente a mi casa. Tengo mucha tarea y además quedé de entrenar con mi papá— dijo Bryan no muy convencido.

—yo también me tengo que ir. Mi mamá quiere que esté en todo el rollo de la boda— se quejó Ethan.

Al escuchar la palabra "boda" los New Generation se sacaron de onda.

—espera, espera. ¿De cuál boda hablas Ethan?— preguntó la azulina.

—ah sí. Supongo que no sabían de eso hasta ahora. Pues miren, mis papás, después de unos veintitrés años de estar juntos, se van a casar— explicó el castaño de ojos azules.

—y por supuesto que ustedes también están invitados a ir— agregó Sally.

—entonces por fin el señor Andy y la señora Mai van a casarse. Yo pensé que ya lo estaban— comentó Terry aun sorprendido.

—yo también pensé que ya estaban casados, con eso de que no se separan nunca. Y ahora más que te conocemos a ti— dijo Yuki también sorprendida.

—sí. Y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo para mí, ya que si no estoy en la escuela o entrenando, me ponen a ver eso de los preparativos del evento. Eso es muy tedioso y aburrido, sin mencionar lo perfeccionista que es mi mamá, siempre está inconforme con algo. Y el que paga el plato roto soy yo— dijo Ethan bastante molesto.

—solo te queda aguantar hasta que pase todo ese asunto. Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la boda?— preguntó Terry.

—es en dos semanas. Esa es otra razón por la cual viene Mio a South Town. Quiere presenciar ese acontecimiento histórico— dijo Bryan.

—entonces cuenta con los Kusanagi en ese evento. No creo que mi papá quiera perderse algo tan sorprendente como la boda de Andy Bogard con Mai Shiranui— dijo la heredera del sol.

—si bueno. Nos vemos mañana, tenemos que irnos a casa— se despidió Ethan junto con sus primos.

—adiós Yuki linda, nos vemos mañana. Y adiós a los demás también— alcanzó a decir Sally antes de que se la llevaran a la fuerza.

Yuki, al escuchar eso, lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza en señal de conformismo —esa chica va a volverme loca si sigue portándose así conmigo—

—no te enojes Yuki, deberías agradecer que tienes una fan tan cariñosa. Es una completa envidia para mí— confesó Kyle algo apenado.

— ¡IUUUU! Te gusta Sally, te gusta Sally. Vamos hermano admítelo, ella te gusta— se burló la azulina.

—e-eso no es cierto… bueno sí. Me sorprende que no tenga novio siendo tan cariñosa y alegre. Pero ya verán, ella será mi novia antes de la boda de sus tíos, o me dejo de llamar Kyle Dash Diamond— prometió el susodicho.

Krysty lo único que hizo fue darle una palmada en el hombro y decirle —entonces será mejor que te vayas buscando otro nombre hermanito, porque lo dudo muchísimo—

—yo también lo dudo. No es por asustarlos pero, parece que Sally no es normal, ¿si me comprenden no?— mencionó Terry haciendo que Yuki y Kyle se preocuparan.

— ¡CALLATE TERRY, ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!— gritaron la castaña y azulino al unísono.

Ante tal regaño Terry se encogió de hombros. Claro sin quitar la sonrisa súper burlona que tenía.

…

Una semana después…

El día que Yuki estaba esperando por fin había llegado. Su amiga de la infancia llegaría a South Town para continuar sus estudios.

—ayyyyyy, que emoción, después de diez años voy a reencontrarme con mi amiga. ¿Cómo será? Por lógica ahora tiene 14 años. Pero me pregunto si seguirá siendo la misma o habrá cambiado con la edad, tendré que esperar hasta que la vea— pensó la chica Kusanagi mientras se preparaba para ir al aeropuerto.

— ¿ya estás lista Yuki? Todavía tenemos que pasar con los Bogard antes de ir al aeropuerto por Mio— apuró su hermano.

—si ya casi estoy. Tengo muchos nervios, no sé si siquiera me recuerde. Me da miedo que ya se haya olvidado de mí y de Leona— dijo Yuki con una clara expresión de inseguridad.

—no te preocupes hermanita, estoy seguro que así como te vea va a recordar los momentos que tuvo junto a ustedes. Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien como tú— consoló el de gorra.

Yuki solo agachó la cabeza y abrazó a su hermano —eso espero. No soporto la idea de que ella me rechace y me diga que ya no somos amigas, eso me destrozaría peor que una pelea contra Orochi—

Terry le respondió el abrazo. Él sabía lo sensible que estaba su hermana con todo ese asunto —tranquila Yuki, ella te va a querer como siempre lo hizo, no te tortures con algo que no va a pasar—

La chica estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa, que para liberar algo de esos nervios, empezó a soltar flamazos y lágrimas todo el camino hacia la casa Bogard.

 **...**

Ya estando en la casa Bogard…

Sally y Bryan ya estaban esperando a los Kusanagi en la calle.

—Hola Yuki, ¿lista para ver a mi novia?— preguntó el rubio.

—hola Bryan. Si, ya estoy lista para verla. Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy muy nerviosa, no sé si me recuerde— dijo Yuki.

—ayer volvió a llamar Mio, le dijimos que tú también irás a recibirla. Y al decirle eso, se emocionó muchísimo, tuvimos que apartarnos del celular porque sus gritos de emoción son muy potentes— mencionó Sally.

—eso le dije yo. ¿Ya ves Yuki? Mio te recuerda muy bien, estoy seguro que ella también quiere ver como haz cambiado y en lo que te has vuelto— dijo Terry abrazando a su hermana.

—bueno, si nada nos detiene ¿Qué seguimos haciendo aquí? Vámonos de una vez— apuró la castaña.

—estamos esperando a Ethan. Sigue ahí adentro ayudando a su mamá con lo de la boda. Habrían de verlo, se ve chistoso como lo traen para allá y para acá todo el día— comentó "Red-Sally".

Y justo cuando terminó de hablar la rubia, salió su primo con una cara de enojo, cansancio y desesperación al mismo tiempo. — perdón por la tardanza. Es que mi madre está de un humor peor que el Godzilla combinado con Orochi— dijo el castaño.

—tranquilo. Ya solo faltan unos días para que des por terminado todo eso, aguanta vara primo— motivó Bryan.

—si tu tranquilo Ethan. Por ahora mejor no pienses en eso y vámonos a traer a Mio de una buena vez, que aquí mi hermanita está muy impaciente— dijo Terry.

—si vámonos. Yo también quiero verla, llevamos dos semanas sin vernos. Eso es mucho tiempo para ella— dijo Bryan bastante apenado.

Los cinco se pusieron a caminar hacia su destino. Y mientras caminaban se pusieron a platicar.

— ¿alguien sabe si ya llegó Leona? No eh recibido noticias de Kyle— preguntó Terry.

—creo que llegaba hasta como por las cuatro. Kyle y Krysty apenas estarán saliendo de su casa— respondió su hermana.

—me tranquiliza saber eso. Si no les molesta, voy a echarle un fonazo a Leona, para avisarle que nosotros no vamos a poder esperarla— dijo el de gorra antes de sacar su celular y hacer la llamada.

—bueno… hola Leona ¿Cómo estás?... ah, qué bien. Oye, Yuki y yo no vamos a poder ir a recibirte… no es eso….… es que vamos a encontrar a una amiga tuya y de Yuki en el aeropuerto… no… si, es de Japón…. Trata de adivinar… ¿no sabes? Bueno te daré una pista. Según me dijeron, tiene el pelo violeta… nooo… si… ¿ya te rindes?... pues es la famosa cantante: Mio Asamiya…. Si ella… por eso no vamos a poder estar contigo. Pero no te preocupes, Krysty y Kyle van a estar allá… si… si… O.K. yo le digo… igual… si también te queremos…. adiós— colgó el celular.

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo nuestra pelirroja Yagami? Sonaba medio molesta— preguntó Yuki.

—lo estaba cuando le dije que no la íbamos a recibir. Empezó a soltarme uno de sus clásicos berrinches diciendo "cómo es posible que me dejen abandonada cuando yo siempre los eh apoyado, sin mí no estuvieran vivos, Orochi los habría despedazado en segundos si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda". Ya la conoces, siempre trata de hacerse la víctima. Pero luego se le quitó al saber que era por Mio. Al escuchar su nombre se puso muy alegre y me dijo que le dijera que Yuki la prefiere por encima de ella, y que si podía, también vendría a traerla— explicó Terry.

—típico orgullo Yagami. Leona no quiere quedar como la segunda mejor amiga de Yuki. ¿A quién prefieres Yuki linda?— cuestionó la rubia.

Yuki solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía a quién quería más —no tengo idea de quien es mi favorita, pero creo que Leona tiene ventaja por ser la que siempre ha estado conmigo. Por cierto Sally, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme "linda"? está empezando a incomodarme—

La rubia no dijo palabra alguna, solo se sonrojó y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

…

En el aeropuerto…

Los Bogard y los Kusanagi llevaban una hora esperando el avión que traía a Mio desde Japón.

—ya quiero que llegue ese avión. ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?— dijo Yuki muy desesperada.

—tranquila hermanita. Ya no debe tardar, dijeron que llegaba a las 3:30— dijo Terry mirando su reloj.

—miren ya aterrizó el avión. Ahora hay que esperar a que bajen los pasajeros— señaló Sally.

Los cinco esperaron otros diez minutos hasta que los pasajeros empezaron a bajar.

— ¿alguien puede ver a Mio? Porque yo no— preguntó Ethan.

—no. está difícil ver a alguien entre tanta gente. Parece un mar de cabezas, la ventaja es que no creo que mucha gente tenga el pelo violeta— respondió Bryan buscado con la vista.

—creo que la encontré. Allá está Asamiya— informó la rubia.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sally, todos los demás voltearon hacia donde ella señalaba.

—sí, es ella. Vamos Yuki, tienes que verla— dijo Bryan echándose a correr hacia donde estaba su novia.

Tanto Yuki como Bryan fueron lo más rápido que podía hacia la peli violeta. Ella alcanzó a reconocer a su novio y se lanzó contra el para abrazarlo.

— ¡BRYAAAAAN! ¡QUERIDO TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!— gritó la japonesa.

El rubio recibió el impacto del abrazo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Antes que se levantaran, Mio le plantó un enamorado beso al Bogard mayor.

Todos los demás solo se dedicaban a observar, en especial Terry, ya que él sabía lo que es no ver a su pareja en mucho tiempo.

—si hola también me da gusto verte. Luego se besuquean. Mio, tenemos a unas personitas que presentarte— dijo la rubia haciendo que los otros dos se separaran.

—perdón Sally. Hola, ¿a qué personitas te refieres?— preguntó Mio.

Ethan solo puso enfrente a los hermanos Kusanagi —ellos dos. Tienes que recordar a la chica—

Mio se le quedó mirando fijamente a Yuki. Se le hacía conocida, pero no la recordaba en su totalidad, hasta que se logró dar cuenta de algo, la blusa de la chica traía el logo de un sol amarillo…... el logo Kusanagi.

— ¿Y-Yukirí Kusanagi? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó la violeta muy sorprendida y nerviosa.

—si Mio. Soy yo, Yukirí. Tú amiga de la niñez. Te extrañé tanto— contestó la castaña soltando el llanto.

Ambas se abrazaron, llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Terry solo puso cara de "¿Qué rayos?" al escuchar como llamaron a su hermana — ¿por qué te dijo Yukirí? No había escuchado que te llamaran así—

Las japonesas dejaron de abrazarse al escuchar al de gorra —ese es mi nombre Terry. Solo que todos me dicen Yuki porque es más corto y menos raro. Deberías saberlo, eres mi hermano—

— ¿hermano? Yukirí, no sabía que tuvieras hermanos. Según mi mamá eras hija única— comentó Mio.

La castaña solo soltó una risita irónica. —eso era antes. Desde hace casi un año tengo a mi hermanito Terry, él y yo hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos—

El chico solo sonrió y saludó a la violeta —hola Mio, gusto en conocer a la amiga de mi hermanita… Yukirí jajaja— Terry empezó a reírse como loco por el nombre de su hermana.

Por su parte, Yuki solo lo amenazó con una flama enorme en su mano —más vale que te calles… "Terryuce" Kusanagi— le regresó la chica.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Mio se rieron de Terry por como lo llamó su hermana — ¿enserio te llamas así? No sabía— dijo Bryan.

—claro que no. solo soy Terry, así a secas, no tiene continuación. A diferencia de Yuki. No te enojes, solo se me hizo raro ese nombre— mencionó el pelinegro.

—ahm… si lo que sea. ¿Cómo has estado Mio? Hace diez años que no nos vemos. Tenía tantas ganas de verte— dijo Yuki.

—pues eh estado bien Yukirí. No hace falta decir que tengo novio, ya lo conociste. Que más, ah sí, ¿ya te contaron que estuve de gira cantando con mi mamá y el señor Yagami?— contó Mio.

—si hiciste eso, ¿ya viste a Leona? Estaba con su papá allá en Japón— preguntó la castaña.

—no. ni sabía que estaba allá, debió de haberse quedado en su casa con su madre. Porque no la vi en ningún concierto— respondió la recién llegada.

—oh, pensé que ya la habías visto. No importa, mañana se va a poder ver en la escuela. Debes estar cansada después del viaje, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por ahí?— ofreció Yukirí.

—bueno, quiero ir a un lugar. Bryan me dijo que ustedes tienen un lugar bastante especial, me gustaría ir para allá— contestó Mio.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, Yuki recibió una llamada en su celular — ¿bueno?... ah, hola Kyle… si… si ya está con nosotros… si… ajá… allá nos vemos… O.K.… adiós—

— ¿Qué te dijo Kyle? ¿Ya llegó Leona?— preguntó la rubia.

—si Sally. Ya llegó Leona. Kyle me dijo que él, Krysty y Leona nos ven en el lugar de siempre. Vamos Mio, tienes que conocer a nuestros amigos y reencontrarte con Leona— dijo Yuki.

—no te preocupes amor, es al mismo lugar que tu decías que fuéramos. No está tan lejos, solo como a una hora caminando— agregó Bryan.

Los chicos se fueron del aeropuerto, con dirección al lugar de siempre.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: DARÁ LUGAR LA PRIMERA REUNIÓN ENTRE LOS 9 PELEADORES. LA REAPARICIÓN DE AISHLINNA. Y UNA REVELACIÓN QUE IMPACTARÁ A NUESTRA YUKIRÍ Y LA PONDRÁ AUN MAS INCOMODA ESTANDO AL LADO DE SALLY.**

 **POR CIERTO, EL NOMBRE "YUKIRÍ" LO INVENTÉ. NO SÉ SI EXISTA EN REALIDAD.**

 **AH, Y SI TIENEN DUDAS DE LAS EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES, SON ASÍ:**

 **BRYAN Y KYLE: 16.**

 **AISHLINNA: 25.**

 **ETHAN Y MIO: 14.**

 **LEONA, TERRY, YUKI, SALLY Y KRYSTAL: 15.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE KOF: NUEVA GENERACIÓN ROUND 2.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YO SIEMPRE LOS RESPONDO, NO IMPORTA CON QUE ME SALGAN.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 4: revelaciones

 **HOLA, HOLA.**

 **ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, LAS COSAS EMPEZARÁN A PONERSE SERIAS. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SEGUIRÁ HABIENDO LA MISMA DOSIS DE HUMOR Y TONTERÍAS QUE CARACTERIZAN A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **SIN MÁS… ASUNA, CORRE VIDEO PORFA.**

…

Terry, Yuki y los demás iban en camino hacia su lugar de costumbre…..

—A ver hermanos Kusanagi, respóndanme algo, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pareja?— preguntó Mio.

—Terry si, la vas a conocer en un rato. Pero yo no. parece que no le gusto a nadie— contestó la castaña.

—no te preocupes Yuki linda. Estoy segura que algún día, tanto tú como yo encontraremos a esa persona especial que llenará de amor nuestro corazón— dijo la rubia Sally.

Como es de costumbre, Yuki solo puso una cara de incomodidad debido a las palabras de la rubia.

Ante eso, Mio se le acercó a la castaña y le susurró —Yukirí, te recomiendo que tengas tus precauciones con Sally, tiene el mal hábito de romper el espacio vital de las mujeres… o peor—

— ¿exactamente a qué te refieres con "o peor"? me da miedo tu forma de decirlo— cuestionó la heredera del sol.

Mio trató de hacerse la que no sabía. Pero al ver que no funcionaba, respondió —ehm… pues… será mejor que no lo sepas por ahora. Lo sabrás en su momento—

—oye Mio, ¿piensas inscribirte en el Ranking KOF?— preguntó Terry.

—no sé, me da miedo pelear. Pero creo que tengo que hacerlo, sino por qué estaría entrenando desde que era niña— respondió ella.

—deben saber que Mio es muy buena peleadora, ninguno de nosotros tres puede ganarle con facilidad— mencionó Ethan.

—entonces, estaría encantada de probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto— comentó la castaña.

—yo también quiero probar tus habilidades Yukirí. Mi mamá me contó que tú derrotaste a Orochi, me encantaría sentir ese poder algún día— dijo la violeta.

—de hecho, escuché por ahí que habrá un torneo en la ciudad. Será para clubes de pelea y gimnasios de South Town. Podríamos entrar si tuviéramos un club— dijo Bryan.

—no es mala idea. Pero para formar un club de pelea tiene que haber un mínimo de ocho integrantes, no somos suficientes— dijo Terry.

—por si no te acuerdas hermanito, contando a Mio, somos nueve— mencionó la castaña.

—ah sí es cierto. Se me habían olvidado Kyle y Leona. En fin, ¿Cuándo es el torneo?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—pues, creo que en un mes. Tenemos que averiguar los requisitos para formar el club de pelea— dijo Ethan.

—eso no es mucho problema, lo que si lo es, es que necesitamos un lugar para establecer el club. Ya saben, donde entrenar y cosas así— mencionó Yuki.

—pues… oye Bryan, ¿y si usamos el sótano de la casa? Es grande, y podemos usar el jardín para entrenar— preguntó la rubia.

—que buena idea Sally. No creo que haya problema mientras solo seamos nosotros nueve— contestó Bryan.

—solo falta una cosa, si queremos participar, los que faltan tienen que registrarse en el Ranking KOF para que sean peleadores oficiales. Ese torneo podría ser una buena forma de ganar puntos— habló Terry.

—entonces lo haremos Terry. Yo ya estaba registrado desde hace mucho, solo que no se habían dado cuenta porque estoy como en el lugar cincuenta— comentó Bryan.

—querido Bryan, ¿existe algún riesgo si Sally, Ethan y yo nos registramos? Tengo miedo que alguien quiera vengase de nuestros padres usándonos a nosotros— dijo la violeta.

—no creo Mio. Krystal, Leona, Kyle y yo estamos en ese ranking desde que nacimos y nada había pasado… hasta hace varios meses, estuvimos a punto de morir a manos de Orochi, pero no te asustes, solo tuvimos la mala suerte de estudiar en la misma escuela que Sarah Nanakase. Gran parte del problema se originó por eso— explicó Yukirí.

—ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sarah? No hemos sabido de ella desde ese día— preguntó Terry.

—supongo que está muerta, ese golpe que Krysty y tú le atravesaron fue mucho para ella. Debo reconocer que fue una muy buena oponente, me gustaba quemar su cara de niña mimada— respondió la Kusanagi mayor.

Los demás presentes solo se rieron ante las palabras de Yuki, Terry sabía a la perfección que era pelear contra ella.

… **.**

En el lugar de siempre…

— ¿Dónde estarán estos? Ya llevamos una hora esperando— se quejó Kyle.

—Tranquilo hermano, el aeropuerto está muy lejos, y lo más seguro es que vienen caminando. Ya no deben tardar— dijo Krysty tranquilizando a su hermano.

—ya quiero ver a Asamiya. Hace diez años que no nos vemos, quiero saber cuánto ha cambiado desde la última vez. Ay las ansias me están comiendo viva— dijo la pelirroja.

—yo también la quiero conocer. Espero que sea linda jejeje— habló Kyle insinuando algo.

Ante el comentario de su hermano, Krystal le dio un zape a este último. —acuérdate que es la novia de Bryan. Además, ¿no que te gustaba Sally?—

— ¿Quién es esa Sally? ¿Es bonita? ¿Sabe pelear? ¿La conozco?— interrogó la pelirroja.

—pues mira, Sally es la hija menor del señor Terry Bogard. Si, sabe pelear, la otra vez peleó contra Yuki y estuvo a punto de ganarle. Y sí, es bonita, solo que se porta medio rara con las mujeres, en especial con Yuki. Creo que no es "normal" ¿si me comprendes no?— explicó Krysty.

—oh. Ahí vienen ya. ¡HEY YUKI, TERRY, POR AQUÍ!— gritó Kyle para que sus amigos lo oyeran.

Terry, Bryan, Sally, Ethan y Yuki llegaron con sus amigos acompañados de la japonesa de pelo violeta. Esta última se le quedó viendo a Leona.

— ¿L-Leona? ¿Eres tú?— la pelirroja solo asintió — ¡LEONAAA! ¡CUANTOS AÑOS! ¡TENÍA TANTAS GANAS DE VERTE!— gritó la peli violeta mientras abrazaba a la heredera de la luna.

Leona recibió el abrazo tratando de esconder su alegría, como es típico de los Yagami —Mio Asamiya. Esperaba volver a verte, y por fin ha pasado—

Mio se soltó a llorar, tal y como lo hizo con Yuki. Leona también rompió en llanto al ver las lágrimas de su amiga cayendo de su rostro.

—el nuevo equipo Japón ha vuelto a reunirse. Que alegría— dijo Yuki uniéndose al abrazo.

Por fin después de diez años, las tres japonesas estaban juntas, y esta vez, no se volverían a separar. Por otro lado, Terry, Kyle y Bryan ya estaban fastidiados con tanta cursilería.

— ¿y nosotros que? ¿Estamos pintados o qué?— preguntó sarcásticamente Kyle.

—estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. A nosotros ni nos la han presentado. Hola, soy Krystal Dash Diamond. Y él es mi pervertido hermano Kyle. Un gusto conocerte Mio Asamiya— se presentó la azulina.

— ¿Cómo que pervertido Krystal?— preguntó el de guante rojo,

Krysty solo hizo un gesto de gracia antes de responder — ¿en serio hace falta que lo diga? Te darías un quemón enorme hermanito—

La violeta se rió antes de contestar el saludo —hola Krystal Dash. Tú debes ser la novia de Terry, Yukirí me ha contado mucho de ti—

Los Dash y Terry soltaron las carcajadas al escuchar el nombre completo de la castaña.

—jajaja… ¿en-enserio te llamas Yukirí?— preguntó el peli azul.

Yuki puso una cara de enojo y prendió una flama en su mano derecha —si no me creen que me llamo así, fíjense en mi acta de nacimiento. Y dejen de reírse o los voy a dejar más fritos que las papitas—

—está bien, nos callamos hermanita. Pero respóndeme esto ¿por qué hasta ahora se vuelven a ver? La distancia nunca ha sido problema— preguntó Terry.

Las tres de Japón se voltearon a ver, no tenían idea del por qué no se habían visto durante diez años.

—el papá de Leona y el nuestro dicen que fue por seguridad de las tres. Pero lo que no nos dicen es por qué tuvimos que dejar Japón. Extraño la mansión— dijo la castaña.

—oye, oye, oye. ¿Dijiste mansión? Nunca había escuchado de alguna— dijo Terry bastante confundido.

—oh, sí. Jejeje. Pues mira, la mansión Kusanagi ha pertenecido a nuestra familia durante muchísimas generaciones. Tienes que conocer la mansión, eres un Kusanagi después de todo— le contó Yuki a su hermano.

—deja de presumir tu dinero Yuki. Mejor, ¿Qué tal si le damos un tour a nuestra recién llegada cantante?— dijo la azulina.

—oye, oye, oye. Primero: no ando presumiendo dinero que no tengo. Y segundo: eso es decisión de ella, qué dices Mio, ¿quieres conocer la ciudad?— aclaró la Kusanagi mayor.

—pues… solo si todos me acompañan. Tengo miedo de perderme— respondió Asamiya.

—pues, no es por presumir pero, Bryan y yo somos los mejores guías para esta ciudad. Tu solo dinos que buscas y nosotros te llevamos— mencionó el pelinegro.

—es bueno saber que alguien conoce bien la ciudad. Me hace sentir un poco más segura— dijo la violeta mandándole una mirada inquietante al Kusanagi menor.

Por supuesto, tanto Krysty como Bryan se dieron cuenta de esa mirada, lo que hizo que Krysty se pusiera celosa y le diera un beso a su novio.

—entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir Mio?— preguntó Leona a manera de romper la tensión que se estaba formando.

La violeta se encogió de hombros —la verdad, no sé. Llévenme a algún lugar interesante o bonito— respondió.

Pero antes de que se pudieran ir, apareció cierta pelinegra conocida de Terry.

—miren a quien tenemos aquí, al poderoso y romántico Terry Kusanagi. Un gusto volverte a ver niño— dijo la adulta joven.

Terry se dio cuenta quién hablaba—hola. Qué bueno que te vuelvo a ver— respondió el saludo.

—creo que se está haciendo costumbre no presentar a los demás. ¿Ella quien es Terry?— preguntó la celosa azulina.

—oh, se me había olvidado. Chicos, ella es mi amiga Aishlinna Mendoza— presentó Terry a su amiga adulta.

—hola, un gusto conocer a los amigos de Terry. Supongo que ustedes son: Yuki, Krystal, Kyle, Leona y… no conozco a los demás— agregó la morena.

Los Bogard y Mio se molestaron ligeramente por el comentario.

—bueno, no tenemos fama como ellos, creo que es normal que no nos conozcas. Pero en fin, yo soy Bryan Bogard, y ellos son: mi hermana Sally, mi primo Ethan y mi novia Mio— se presentó el Bogard mayor.

—Por el apellido, supongo que son hijos de los famosos Terry Bogard y Andy Bogard ¿o acaso me equivoco?— preguntó Aishlinna.

—pues no te equivocas. Mi hermano y yo somos hijos de Terry. E Ethan es hijo de mi tío Andy. Y si tenías duda, Mio es hija de la cantante Athena Asamiya— aclaró la rubia.

—Y Aishlinna ¿y cómo conociste a MI novio?— preguntó Krystal haciendo especial énfasis en "Mi".

—pues, es raro. Lo conocí hace como una semana en mi trabajo. Por allá trabajo— respondió la morena señalando un súper mercado que estaba a lado del parque.

—entonces ella era de quien me habías contado. No me lo tomes a mal Aishlinna pero, por alguna razón pensé que te verías de más edad— mencionó la castaña.

—sí, me lo dicen mucho. Tengo 25 años pero siempre me dicen que me veo como de 18— contó la pelinegra.

—algo más, tienes una pinta algo peculiar. Supongo que no naciste aquí ¿de dónde vienes?— preguntó Kyle.

—tienes razón, no hay mucha gente por aquí que se vea como yo. Yo nací y viví durante quince años de mi vida en mi México lindo y querido. Llevo diez años viviendo aquí en South Town— respondió la cajera.

—entonces eres mexicana, ya me imaginaba que eras de por esos rumbos— comentó el rubio.

—hay una cosita más que quiero señalar. Aishlinna, ¿ya te diste cuenta que físicamente te pareces mucho a Terry?— dijo Sally.

Al escuchar eso, todos se fijaron en los rasgos que compartían. Tales como: ojos cafés, pelo negro y piel morena entre otras cosas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que tienes razón Sally, nos parecemos en algunas cosas— dijo Terry.

La adulta, al saber tal cosa, solo puso una expresión triste mientras parecía recordar algo.

—Aishlinna, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco rara— preguntó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué?... s-sí, estoy bien. Discúlpenme niños pero tengo que irme. Adiós hasta la próxima que nos veamos— dijo la morena antes de irse del parque.

… **...**

Tres días después…

Los nueve peleadores estaban en la casa Bogard/Ryan, tomándose un pequeño descanso después de haber estado horas acomodando el lugar que próximamente sería la sede de su club de pelea.

— (suspiro) no me imaginé que limpiar el sótano de una casa fuera tan difícil. Estoy muy cansada— dijo Yuki tirándose a un sillón que habían puesto.

—la parte buena es que ya terminamos. Tengo que reconocer… que hicimos un buen trabajo equipo— dijo Terry sentándose al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Cuál trabajo Terry? Leona, Sally, Ethan y yo, fuimos los que hicieron el trabajo pesado— regañó la azulina.

—sí, pero yo traje todos y cada uno de los muebles. Y déjame decirte que no son ligeros, pesan más que el humor de Yuki cuando… ya sabes— dijo el pelinegro tratando de excusarse.

La castaña le atravesó un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano por ese comentario. —yo NUNCA me pongo pesada, y lo sabes perfectamente—

Terry solo sonrió de lado, sabía que si seguía fastidiando con eso le iría mal cuando regresaran a su casa.

— ¿Dónde estarán Bryan, Mio y Kyle? Ya quiero saber si no solo trabajamos en vano y si nos dieron el certificado de club— dijo Ethan mirando su reloj.

—tranquilo Shiranui, estoy segura que no deben tardar. Nosotros también estamos impacientes aunque no lo creas— dijo la pelirroja.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar Leona, hizo presencia el resto del equipo, mirando hacia el piso.

— ¿Qué pasó hermanito? Los veo algo raros— preguntó la rubia al ver como venían los otros tres.

—no pasó nada malo si eso querías saber. Solo venimos algo cansados, es todo— contestó su hermano.

—y bien, ¿les dieron el certificado? O les salieron con alguna estupidez— preguntó la azulina.

El Bogard mayor sonrió triunfantemente y les ensañó el papel —mireeen, ahora somos un club de pelea oficial—

Al escuchar eso, los nueve hicieron poses (algo tontas) de victoria y empezaron a festejar.

—a ver, esperen, esperen. Una pequeña cosita, ¿Cómo se llama el club?— preguntó Terry interrumpiendo la celebración.

—ah, pues… quisimos hacerles un homenaje por salvar el mundo y ahora nos llamamos… New Generation Fighting Club— anunció la violeta.

— ¿enserio? Son muy amables pero… bueno, ya modo. Ya está registrado así, por lo tanto ya no se puede hacer nada— habló el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué tal si para festejar vemos una película aquí?— preguntó Sally.

—sí que buena idea hermanita. Tú y yo vamos a traer una buena— dijo Bryan.

—oye Ethan, tu y yo vamos a la tienda por algunas cosas. Ya sabes botanas, refrescos y cosas así— dijo Mio jalando del brazo al heredero del clan Shiranui.

Y dicho eso, Mio, Bryan, Ethan y Sally se fueron del sótano para traer sus objetos.

—oye hermanito, ya que estamos solos contéstame esto: ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sally?— preguntó la azulina una vez que los demás se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no oír.

—ya ni me preguntes Krysty. No logro hacer que se fije en mí, tendré que usar medidas drásticas— contestó el de guante rojo.

—tranquilo Kyle. Estoy segura que si yo le hablo bien de ti, pensará en darte una oportunidad. Ella siempre me hace caso, podría decir… que demasiado— comentó Yukirí.

Al escuchar eso, Terry y Krysty se golpearon la frente y miraron hacia abajo —ah pero que sonso eres Kyle. Estoy seguro que jamás te hará caso— dijo Terry.

—gracias por tu confianza Terry— dijo Kyle con sarcasmo. — ¿por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué le sabes a Sally?—

Terry y Krysty aumentaron su gesto de fastidio antes de responderle al unísono — ¡KYLE ELLA ES LESBIANA! ¡POR ESO NUNCA TE HARÁ CASO NI DEJARÁ A YUKI EN PAZ!—

Yuki y Kyle se pusieron pálidos y con una cara de "¿Qué rayos?".

—e-eso no puede ser. Simplemente no es posible— dijo la castaña sin creer en esas palabras.

—Yuki, hermana, es cierto. Si no nos crees pregúntale a alguno de ellos cuatro. Seguro que ellos te desmienten— agregó Terry.

—Yuki, no es por asustarte, pero eh visto cosas parecidas en la tele. Una vez que Sally te confiese sus sentimientos hacia ti, no descansará hasta tenerte para ella sola— habló la azulina con un tono macabro.

—estoy seguro que piensa dar "el golpe de gracia" durante la boda de sus tíos. Hermanita, ten mucho cuidado— agregó Terry.

— (suspiro) está bien, les voy a creer. Mañana hablaré seriamente con ella, quiero oírla de su propia voz, incluso si tengo que obligarla para que me confiese todo— dijo Yuki bastante seria dando por terminada la discusión.

… **.**

Al día siguiente….

Yuki estaba sentada en una banca de la escuela.

—hola Yuki linda. ¿q-querías hablar conmigo?— preguntó Sally al llegar con la castaña.

Yuki soltó un suspiro antes de hablar —este… Sally… quería preguntarte… si tú…— fue interrumpida.

— ¡SI! por supuesto que si Yuki linda. Si quiero— dijo la rubia sin saber que preguntaría su amiga.

—ah… ¿a-a que te refieres? No me dejaste decir que es lo que te iba a preguntar— dijo Yuki aún más incomoda que en el principio.

—jiji… no hace falta, sé perfectamente que es lo que querías preguntarme. Estabas a punto de preguntarme algo como esto, "¿Sally quieres ser mi novia?"— dijo la Bogard menor.

Al escuchar a Sally, Yuki se quedó completamente aterrorizada por esas palabras.

— ¿ah?... Yuki linda, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pálida— preguntó Sally pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de la castaña.

— ¡¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO?! Dios mío esto no puede estar pasándome a mí— maldijo Yuki cuando por fin reaccionó.

—este… Yuki… ¿por qué dices eso?... ¿acaso alguna otra ya se me adelantó?— preguntó Sally algo confundida.

Yuki se levantó de la banca dispuesta a irse para poder alejarse de Sally lo máximo posible, pero la rubia no se separó de ella.

— ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tenías que enamorarte de mí? Y peor aún, ¿por qué rayos me lo ocultaste hasta ahora?— preguntó Yuki llena de rabia.

Sally se entristeció al escuchar el enojo con el que hablaba la heredera del sol.

—p-porque… por alguna razón… pensé que sentías lo mismo… ahora me doy cuenta que soy una estúpida… perdóneme señorita Yuki Kusanagi Kushinada— se disculpó la rubia.

—eso… no es excusa Bogard. Sé a la perfección que hay una razón mucho más válida que esa. Yo jamás te di esperanzas simplemente porque… yo soy normal. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser así? La gente como tú no debería existir en este mundo— exclamó la japonesa sin medir sus palabras.

Sally se enojó al oír esas palabras tan insultantes para ella y el resto de su tipo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? La "gente como yo" como tú nos dices, tenemos el mismo derecho de vivir en este mundo que el que tienes tu o el resto de las personas. Ahora veo cuanto te repugnamos, eso nunca te lo perdonaré. No te volveré a molestar Kusanagi. A partir de este momento… eres mi enemiga a vencer— habló Sally.

Cuando Sally terminó de hablar, le dio a Yuki un puñetazo en la cara y luego empezó a caminar hacia el salón completamente indignada. Pero Yuki la detuvo llorando en su espalda.

—no… no te vayas… perdóname Sally, hablé sin pensar. No quería que te enojaras, lo que me pasó fue que no acabo de asimilar esta situación, no es fácil para mí. Perdóname Sally, por favor perdóname. No quiero perder a una amiga ten buena como tú— dijo la castaña llorando en la espalda de su amiga evitando que se fuera.

A Sally se la quitó el enojo al escuchar a su amiga y se volteó para abrazarla mientras Yuki seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—escucha Yuki, esto tampoco es fácil para mí, no te culpo por pensar eso, yo era igual que tu antes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, mi pasado está manchado con la sangre de la única chica que me amó— dijo Sally con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su voz.

—No te entiendo Sally, ¿a qué te refieres con "mi pasado está manchado"?— preguntó Yuki recobrando la compostura.

—esto nadie lo sabe más que Ethan, Bryan y Mio. Te voy a contar algo que me duele recordar, pero si no lo comparto, jamás desaparecerá este dolor— dijo la rubia invitando a Yuki a que se sentará junto a ella.

 **Flashback (la tragedia) (narrado por Sally)**

Mira Yuki, esto pasó hace como seis meses en la escuela donde estudiaba en Japón.

Había una chica que estaba en mi mismo grupo de estudio. Se llamaba Victoria, pero todos le decían "Tory". Era bastante simpática, pero por alguna razón, nadie le hablaba.

Un día se me ocurrió acercarme a ella durante el recreo. No sé bien si lo que sentí en ese momento fue lástima o tristeza. Pero en fin, lo hice para que ella se sintiera mejor.

—hola Tory, tal vez sea de mala educación pero, ¿por qué estás tan sola? Alguien como tu debería estar llena de amigos— le dije tratando de consolarla.

— ¿e-enserio crees eso? es muy raro escuchar que me lo digan—me respondió algo enojada.

—por supuesto Tory, creo que tú eres una de las chicas más fuertes y simpáticas que conozco— le dije con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Diario nos juntábamos para platicar y conocer más una de la otra, cada vez nuestra amistad se volvía más fuerte, igual que el carácter de ella.

Pasó un mes así, hasta que ella me dijo algo similar a lo que te acabo de decir. Me dijo que yo le gustaba, y quería que fuéramos pareja.

— ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo como eso?— le grité tratando de hacer que olvidara la idea.

—Sally, sé que es lo que estás pensando. Pero créeme, si aceptas esto, en poco tiempo lo verás tan normal como yo. Solo… dame la oportunidad— me pidió a punto de soltar sus lágrimas que tanto me conmovían.

Terminé por aceptar los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia mí, y que al mismo tiempo, yo tenía hacia ella. Al principio se me hacía bastante rara e incómoda la idea de ser pareja de otra chica. Pero conforme avanzó nuestra relación, se me hacía más normal este estilo de vida. Ella tenía razón, después de un tiempo, quería quedarme con ella para toda la vida.

Hasta que… un día, nos habíamos escondido en un salón durante el recreo para… darnos nuestro primer beso. No me convencía la idea de que pasara en la escuela pudiendo esperar y hacerlo en la calle, pero aun así lo hicimos. Ninguna negaba que ese momento fue mágico e inolvidable. Pero lo que no esperábamos, es que alguien nos había grabado durante el beso. Pero lo peor fue que lo subió a internet en ese momento, haciendo que el video se regara rápidamente entre los alumnos de esa escuela.

A partir de ese día nos llamaban con cosas tan insultantes como: "aberraciones", "anormales", "enfermas" entre otras cosas. Yo como la peleadora que soy, no le ponía importancia a simples palabras como esas. Pero Tory, era diferente, a ella le afectaba mucho que la señalaran como algo que debía ser eliminado. Y más cuando le decían que había deshonrado a toda su familia con sus acciones. Por lo tanto decidió alejarse de mí.

Estuvo una semana evitándome. No respondía mis llamadas, ni los mensajes. Y cuando me acercaba a ella en la escuela, me salía con un "luego hablamos".

Hasta que un día, recibí en mi celular un mensaje de ella con una sola palabra: "perdóname". En ese instante pensé lo peor, ya que no la había visto en todo ese día.

Dos horas después de que yo recibiera el mensaje, sus padres la encontraron colgada por el cuello en su cuarto, con múltiples rasguños y cortadas en el cuerpo. Todo indicaba que se había suicidado. Pero lo que más me hizo sentir culpable fue que, cuando la encontraron, ella sostenía en su mano una foto de nosotras abrazadas. Esa foto estaba manchada con su propia sangre. Y la sangre formaba un corazón, encerrándonos a ambas dentro de ese corazón.

 **Fin de Flashback (la tragedia) (regresando a la narración normal)**

—eso me devastó por completo. Ella lo hizo por mí, pero ¿por qué?— dijo Sally empezando a llorar. —tiempo después, en esa escuela, comenzaron a decirme que por mi culpa ella había muerto. Que yo era la culpable del dolor que la orilló a hacerlo— continuó Sally.

—tranquila Sally, no importa lo que haya sucedido. Estoy segura que no fue culpa tuya, y que, aunque no pudo aguantar los obstáculos que tenía enfrente, ella te amó sinceramente y con todas sus fuerzas— dijo Yuki conmovida tratando de consolar a la otra chica.

—pero… pero… eso no explica por qué lo hizo sabiendo cuanto me dolería enterarme. No logro entenderlo— dijo la rubia enojada con ella misma.

—lo que creo es que, ella solo quiso que tu fueras feliz, aun sabiendo que te lastimaría en ese momento. Tory sabía que ella no era el amor de tu vida, por eso se apartó de ti, para cuando lo encontraras, ella ya no sería un obstáculo. Animo, estoy segura que encontrarás a tu alma gemela algún día, pero me temo que no soy yo. Perdóname Sally, no sabía que pasaste por algo tan doloroso. De verdad perdóname— dijo la castaña.

—no Yuki, yo soy la que debería disculparse. Me hice una falsa ilusión por el simple hecho que… tú eres idéntica a Tory. Cuando te conocí, me hiciste recordarla. Por eso me enamoré perdidamente de ti— explicó la rubia.

—ahora entiendo. Pero dejando de lado esas cosas, que dices ¿volvemos a ser amigas?— preguntó la castaña extendiéndole la mano a la otra chica.

Sally le dio un abrazo y le respondió—por supuesto Yuki, siempre seremos amigas. Pero no creas que me rendí tan fácil, seguiré luchando por ganarme un lugar en tu corazón—

Yuki rodó los ojos con gracia y le contestó el abrazo. Sabía que estaba hablando enserio.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA SOBRE EL PASADO SE SALLY Y POR QÚE TIENE ESOS GUSTOS.**

 **TODO ES 100% INVENTADO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**

 **CABE SEÑALAR QUE NO ESTOY EN CONTRA NI A FAVOR DE ESA CLASE DE GUSTOS (POR EDUCACIÓN NO DIRÉ CUALES EXACTAMENTE) SOLO CREO QUE CADA QUIEN ES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, LE AGRADECERÍA MUCHO.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Secretos bien guardados PT 1

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 5: secretos bien guardados parte 1.

 **KONIICHUWA GENTE.**

 **AQUÍ CON EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **HOY… TENDRÁ LUGAR LA TAN ESPERARA BODA ENTRE: ANDY BOGARD Y MAI SHIRANUI.**

 **ESPERO NO QUEDAR MAL, AUNQUE NO TENDRÁ MUCHA PARTICIPACIÓN ESE EVENTO.**

 **COMO SEA… ¡HERE WE GO!**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Yuki y Sally iban caminando hacia el salón de clases. Cuando se encontraron con los demás.

Terry se asustó al ver a su hermana con Sally —Y-Yuki, ¿te sientes bien? Esto es algo raro de ti—

—Por supuesto que me siento bien Terry— Yuki se acercó a su hermano y le susurró —y no te preocupes, ese asunto está resuelto—

—no te asustes hermanito. No es lo que tú piensas. Ni siquiera se acerca— dijo Sally al notar la cara de preocupación de Bryan.

—eso espero, no quiero que vuelva a pasar aquel incidente. Recuérdalo bien— advirtió el rubio.

—ah… ¿alguien puede explicarme por qué tanto secreto y misterio? Me asustan— pidió la violeta.

—yo tampoco estoy entendiendo que está pasando. Hablen por favor— apoyó el castaño.

Ante el reclamo de los dos de 14 años, la que habló fue Yuki —tranquilos, no es algo que deban saber. Puras cosas sin importancia—

—eso no me convence Yukirí. Te conozco bien, y puedo sentir que estás mintiendo— dijo Mio cruzando los brazos.

—cree lo que quieras Mio. Yuki linda está diciendo la verdad. No hay algo importante en lo que estábamos hablando— siguió la rubia.

Asamiya solo soltó un suspiro, no sabía qué estaban hablando. Pero no es tonta, sabía a la perfección que era algo delicado, tanto como para que no se lo digan.

—bueeeno. Creo que ya debemos irnos al salón. Ya casi empieza la clase. Como odio la literatura— se quejó Leona.

— ¡A MI ME ENCANTA LEER! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE GUSTE?!— exclamó Yuki.

—Esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común Yuki linda, a mí también me gusta mucho leer— agregó la Bogard menor.

—bueno, eso dice que ustedes están muy unidas. Jejeje— dijo la pelirroja con una risa maligna.

— ¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO YAGAMI! ¡TAMPOCO PIENSES COSAS QUE NO SON!— gritaron Bogard y Kusanagi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿ven a que me refiero? Hasta dicen lo mismo, y lo acaban de hacer— dijo Leona.

Al notar la tensión que se formaba entre las chicas, Terry decidió hablar —en fin. Creo que Leona tiene razón— notó que Yuki y Sally lo vieron feo —cálmense, cálmense. No decía de eso. Me refería a que tenemos que ir a clase—

—esquivaste una flama Terry. ¿Enserio no le temes a nada?— dijo Krysty al ver la reacción de su novio.

Terry solo se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—bueno, entonces vámonos. Tenemos que caminar unos 10 minutos todavía— mencionó Ethan.

—Adiós Yuki linda, luego nos vemos— se despidió la rubia mandándole un beso a la Kusanagi mayor.

Kyle, Leona, Krysty, Terry y Yuki se quedaron con una cara de "¿Qué carajos?" ante la acción de Sally.

—dios mío. No me salgas con que… tú sabes— maldijo Terry al ver tal cosa.

—no Terry. Ni lo pienses, no llames a la mala suerte. Es… algo complicado. Les explico saliendo de la escuela— dijo Yuki tranquilizando a su hermano.

Kyle solo apretó los puños, entendía que ya había perdido las posibilidades de estar con Sally.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Terminadas las clases…

Los campeones del KOF iban caminando solos, ya que los Bogard y Mio se habían ido a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

—… y por eso Sally está tan enamorada de mí. Pobrecita, le debió doler mucho— dijo Yuki después de haber contado lo que Sally le había dicho durante el recreo.

—Yo ya lo veía venir desde que la conocimos— habló Terry tan tranquilo que hasta tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! Eso significa que, por más que lo intente, ella nunca me hará caso— dijo Kyle enojado.

—te lo advertí desde un principio hermano, pero no quisiste escuchar. Eso te pasa por tarado— regañó la azulina.

—pero no pensé que si era de esos gustos. Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer Yuki? ella misma te dijo que no iba a dejar de luchar por tu corazón— preguntó Kyle.

—la verdad… ¡NO TENGO IDEA! ayúdenme chicos, esto me aterra de modos que no imaginan. Ayúdenme por favor, se los ruego— pidió la castaña poniéndose de rodillas ante sus amigos.

—no tienes que humillarte de esta manera hermanita. Sabes bien que te vamos a ayudar. Vamos a solucionar este asunto cueste lo que cueste— dijo Terry levantando a su hermana.

—por supuesto que te vamos a ayudar a quitarte a Sally de encima. Aunque creo que Kyle está algo molesto con la idea ¿verdad hermanito?— dijo Krysty mirando al peli azul.

Kyle solo cerró su mano derecha y enseñó los colmillos de manera bestial, en señal de su enojo y de que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.

—por ahora, trata de no estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella. Y también, durante la boda de sus tíos, mantente junto a nosotros todo lo que puedas. O puede que haga algo raro contigo si no estamos cerca. Mucho cuidado Yukirí— habló Terry bastante serio ante el "problema".

—oye, oye, oye. Primero: solo Mio puede llamarme "Yukirí". Y segundo: no tengo cinco años, puedo cuidarme sola. No te preocupes— mencionó Yuki muy segura de sí misma.

—no deberías de estar tan tranquila. Sally parece muy decidida con este asunto, estoy segura que no dejará de molestarte hasta que estén… ya sabes, solas— comentó Krysty haciendo que Yuki se inquietara mucho más.

—gracias por calmarme Krysty— dijo Yuki con sarcasmo. —pero tienen razón, si estoy separada de ustedes, le pondría la cacería mucho más fácil. Tengo miedo. Ayúdame hermanito— la castaña se abrazó de Terry para tratar de calmarse.

El de gorra se acercó más a su hermana y le acarició el pelo para consolarla. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Terry veía a Yuki con mucho miedo. Incluso más que cuando pelearon contra Orochi.

—oigan chicos, ¿y si nos vamos de compras? Digo, para tener que ponernos el día de la boda— preguntó Leona con su típico tono alegre.

— ¡SIIIII! ¡QUIERO COMPRARME ALGO MUY BONITO PARA USAR ESE DÍA!— gritó repentinamente la castaña.

— ¿No será que quieres verte más interesante para Sally?— cuestionó la heredera de la luna.

Yuki apretó su puño y se lo mostró a Leona, amenazando con golpearla si seguía molestando.

—Yo igual quiero, aunque suene raro, conseguir un lindo vestido morado para usar ese día— dijo la azulina apoyando a sus amigas.

—tú ya tienes un vestido morado Krysty, aquel que usaste cuando cumplimos 6 meses— le recordó Terry.

—sí. Pero ese ya me lo viste puesto. Quiero algo nuevo. Kyle, Terry, ¿y si nos acompañan a comprar?— dijo Krysty.

—no, no, no. Ni lo pienses hermanita. Ni crean que seremos sus jueces de belleza. De ninguna manera— negó Kyle por fin volviendo en sí.

—tú te pierdes la oportunidad de ver a tres lindas chicas modelando enfrente de ti, allá tú. ¿Y tú que dices Terry? ¿Si vas con nosotras?— preguntó la Kusanagi mayor.

—si Kyle no va, yo tampoco. ¿Tienen idea de lo incomodo que me sentiría viendo modelar a mi novia y a mi hermana yo solo? No ni lo piensen— dijo Terry tapándose los ojos con la mano.

Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos ante la terquedad y vergüenza de sus amigos.

—pues así está mejor. De esta manera estaremos seguras que no nos van a estar espiando en los vestidores— dijo Leona con una mirada asesina.

— ¿por quién me tomas? Yo jamás haría algo como eso, y menos tratándose de ustedes. Para eso está Kyle, el cual ya estuvo dos veces suspendido por hacerlo en los vestidores de la escuela— se excusó el pelinegro señalando a su cuñado.

—por cierto, todavía me duelen los golpes que me atravesaron las 500 chicas de la escuela. En especial los de ustedes tres— dijo Kyle sobándose la nuca.

—eso te ganas por pervertido Kyle. En fin, ¿ya nos vamos?— habló la pelirroja.

Yuki y Krysty asintieron a la pregunta y tomaron rumbo al centro comercial.

—Nos vemos en la noche hermanito, tenemos mucho que probarnos y mucho que comprar— se despidió Yuki de su hermano.

—solo no vacíen las tarjetas de crédito ¿de acuerdo? O las van a regañar, y de paso a nosotros— dijeron Kyle y Terry al unísono a sus respectivas hermanas.

Las chicas solo levantaron los pulgares en seña de afirmación mientras se alejaban.

— ¿y ahora? ¿Nosotros que hacemos?— le preguntó Kyle a su amigo.

— ¿te parece si vamos a grafitear algunas cosas? Ya sabes, algo como casas, coches… lo que se nos ponga enfrente— ofreció el Kusanagi menor.

—pero claro. Siempre que se trate de vandalismo moderado, cuenta conmigo— respondió el peli azul.

Terry sacó unos botes de pintura de su mochila y le pasó dos a su "compañero de crimen". Después se perdieron en un callejón cercano.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

En la noche…

— (suspiro) me cansé mucho. No recordaba que ir de compras fuera tan agotador— dijo Yuki tirándose en su cama después de dejar caer cuatro bolsas al piso.

—no tenías por qué comprar tanto. Ya ves, terminaron regañándote por gastar tanto dinero— mencionó Terry también acostándose en su cama.

—por cierto, Krysty me dijo que espera que te guste lo que se compró. Lo eligió pensando en ti… o al menos eso dice— agregó la castaña.

—me da miedo cuando dice eso. Hablando de los Dash, creo que a Kyle le sirvió el grafiti como terapia contra el corazón roto. Se veía muy alegre mientras rayaba los coches de los maestros— comentó el Kusanagi menor.

—pobre. No me imagino el enojo que debió sentir al saber que Sally me prefirió a mí. ¿Eso sonó tan raro como lo escuché?— preguntó Yuki con algo de nervios.

—sí, sonó muy raro. Perdóname por la pregunta pero… ¿no sientes algo por Sally?— cuestionó Terry.

— ¡PERO QUE LOCURAS DICES HERMANITO! Por supuesto que no siento algo especial por ella. Lo único que tenemos es una amistad, y también una rivalidad como peleadoras— contestó ella.

—eso espero. Ninguno de nosotros soportaría que terminaras como Tory. No perdonaría a Sally si eso llega a pasar— amenazó el chico.

—tranquilo Terry. A diferencia de Tory, yo puedo defenderme de las malas lenguas. Además, no hay razón por la cual llegue a pasar… al menos con ella— Yuki dijo eso ultimo susurrando, por lo tanto su hermano no lo escuchó.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de esa misma ciudad…

Leona y Sally tenían una muy seria platica por medio de una video llamada.

—ya no sé qué hacer Leona. Parece que mi Yuki linda no me hará caso… al menos por ahora— habló Sally desde la pantalla de la computadora.

—tu tranquila Red-Sally. Estoy segura que ella también siente algo por ti. Solo necesita un empujoncito— mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—aguántame tantito, ¿a qué te refieres con "también"? ¿Acaso hay alguien más?— preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

La pelirroja puso una cara de sorpresa —ah… este… yo… pues… ¡CLARO QUE NO! me refería a que tu sientes algo por ella, y ella "también" siente algo por ti. Eso quise decir—

—gracias Leona, tu siempre me pones de buen humor. Tal vez sea algo pronto para decirlo debido a que tenemos pocos días de conocernos pero… eres mi mejor amiga. Ni Mio, ni Yuki. Tú eres mi mejor amiga— dijo la rubia a punto de llegar a las lágrimas.

—me halagas con tus palabras. Gracias Sally. Estos cuatro días que tenemos de conocernos han sido de los mejores. Tú también eres una de mis mejores amigas— agregó la heredera de la luna.

—oyeee. Yo dije que eres mi mejor amiga. Y tú me sales conque soy una de tus amigas. Eso no es justo— se quejó la Bogard menor.

—no te enojes Sally. Simplemente eres "una" porque estás al mismo nivel que Yuki y Mio. Recuerda que yo las conozco desde que éramos niñas. Pero si sigues a este ritmo, en poco tiempo les habrás ganado— motivó la pelirroja haciendo que su amiga sonriera y soltara una risita.

—Leona, hija ya despídete de tu amiga y duérmete que tienes escuela mañana. Además estás castigada por haber comprado tanta ropa— avisó la peli azul madre de la chica.

—si mamá ya voy. Hasta mañana Sally, nos vemos en la escuela— dijo la dueña del fuego morado.

—O.K. nos vemos mañana… "Leoni". Así te voy a llamar, espero que no te enojes si te llamo así. Adiós— se despidió la rubia apagando la cámara de su computadora.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Tres días después…

Todos estaban en la locación de cierto evento tan extenuante y fastidioso para cierto castaño japo-americano.

—ya llegó el día hermano. Por fin te me casas. Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que este día llegaría— dijo el rubio de pelo largo.

—yo tampoco pensé que pasaría esto. Pero por fin ella logró convencerme de hacer nuestra relación lo más formal posible. Estoy nervioso— comentó el ninja.

—tienes razón en estar nervioso, yo también lo estuve el día que me casé con tu hermano. Pero… ¿no crees que ustedes ya se habían tardado mucho?— preguntó la detective señalando a su sobrino.

—supongo que sí. Estamos juntos desde hace muchísimo. Nuestro hijo ya va a cumplir 15, y hasta hoy vamos a formalizar— dijo Andy con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿ya me puedo ir? Me siento algo incómodo estando aquí adentro— se quejó Ethan.

Su papá asintió dándole permiso de irse con sus amigos.

….

En ese mismo lugar pero en otra parte…

Terry, Bryan, Mio y Leona estaban afuera de la iglesia esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia.

—awww. La idea de casarse es muy romántica. ¿No crees Bryan querido?— preguntó la violeta abrazándose del antes mencionado.

—sí, sí. Lo que tú digas Mio, lo que tú digas. La verdad no le encuentro mucha emoción a eventos como este— dijo el rubio sin ponerle atención a su novia.

—tal vez sea algo tonta la pregunta pero… Mio, ¿tú tienes ganas de casarte?— cuestionó el pelinegro.

—pero por supuesto. Es el sueño de toda chica poder unirse con la persona que ama. ¿O tú qué crees Leona?— respondió la japonesa.

La pelirroja no escuchó la pregunta debido a que estaba distraída viendo algo. Lo que veía la enojaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

—South Town llamando Leona, South Town llamando a Leona. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?— habló Mio pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de su paisana.

— ¿AH?... ¿Qué decías?... perdón, es que me distraje viendo eso… se ven tan tontas— dijo Leona señalando a Yuki y Sally.

Como era de pensarse, Sally estaba de "cariñosa" con Yuki. Claro que esta última hacía lo posible por quitarse a la rubia de encima.

—TCH, le advertí a Yuki que no estuviera lejos de nosotros, y es lo primero que hace. No es mi culpa si Sally le hace algo— se excusó el de flamas multicolor.

—las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que Sally le confesó sus sentimientos a Yuki. Ahora nadie puede quitársela de encima— dijo el de ojos azules tallándose la frente.

—de haber sabido que estarían así, mejor no las hubiéramos traído. ¿Verdad Bryan?— preguntó Terry.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía observando aquella escena tan traumática.

— ¡SALLY SUELTAME! ¡CHICOS AYUDENME POR FAVOR, RAPIDO!— gritó la castaña a lo lejos mientras corría para alejarse de su acosadora.

—Ethan, te toca apartar a aquellas dos. Nosotros ya lo hicimos antes— ordenaron los cuatro al unísono al darse cuenta de la llegada del castaño.

— ¿acabo de llegar y ya me están dando órdenes? Además, ¿yo por qué? deberían de ser Terry o Bryan. Después de todo, son sus hermanas— dijo Ethan quitándose la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

—está bien, para que no se anden inventando excusas, yo voy a separarlas— soltó la pelirroja con un tono algo agresivo.

Leona se fue a ayudar a la heredera del sol. Y mientras eso pasaba, llegaron ciertos hermanos de pelo azul.

—Esas dos siguen haciendo lo mismo aunque estén en un lugar público, ¿Cuándo aprenderán que no pueden andar así en cualquier lado?— se quejó Kyle al ver la situación.

—tardaron mucho en llegar. ¿Dónde estaban? Y más importante todavía, ¿Dónde está Krysty?— preguntó el Kusanagi menor.

Terry escuchó una dulce voz femenina en su espalda que lo hizo estremecerse —no te enojes, estaba arreglándome para ti… mi amor—

Terry se volteó y vio a su novia, más linda que cualquier otro día, ya que llevaba un combo de ropa similar al de aquella vez. La única diferencia era que esta vez traía los guantes, y su peinado se alteraba un poquito: la coleta que traía colgando estaba rizada y también traía un pasador rojo que resaltaba en medio de su azulada cabellera. Además de que era un vestido más elegante.

—t-te… vez hermosa Krysty. Más hermosa que nunca… enserio, wow, no sé qué decir— comentó Terry boquiabierto.

Todas las chicas traían vestidos elegantes (y bastante caros): ( **N/A NO DARÉ LOS DETALLES ESPECIFICOS PARA QUE TENGAN CHANCE DE IMAGINAR LA ROPA. SOLO LES DOY UNA LEVE IDEA** )

Yuki traía un vestido corto (más o menos a las rodillas), color amarillo que hacia juego con el símbolo de su familia, su pelo completamente suelto con dos mechones colgando por enfrente, y claro, sus clásicos guantes Kusanagi.

Leona traía uno corto (igual a la altura de las rodillas) color rojo que se camuflaba con su pelo, sus uñas pintadas de color morado, (el mismo morado que sus flamas) y su típica cola de caballo.

Mio tenía uno largo (casi tocando el piso) color rosa claro. Su pelo como siempre: suelto sostenido por su diadema amarilla con una estrella en el lado derecho. Y una bolsa de piel blanca colgando de su hombro.

Sally traía uno color azul, el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos, su pelo sin peinado alguno solo caía libremente. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que, su vestido era mucho más corto que el de las demás, le llegaba como a medio muslo (claro que para alguien de esa edad ya es enseñar demasiado).

A diferencia de las mujeres, los chicos traían ropa más común.

Terry traía ropa parecida a la de siempre, era casi igual pero no la misma. La única diferencia era que traía su gorra para eventos especiales: completamente negra y con el sol Kusanagi bordado con hilo dorado.

Kyle traía playera azul oscuro, su guante rojo y pantalón negro.

Ethan y Bryan traían ropa un poco más formal: camisa de vestir blanca con pantalón negro. La única diferencia entre ellos era que, Bryan tenía la camisa desabotonada con una playera abajo, blanca también.

—te ves muy elegante Krysty. Buena elección— opinó Leona trayendo a Yuki del brazo.

—la sentí cerca, gracias Leona. Te debo una, enserio te la debo— dijo Yuki recuperándose del susto.

—no me lo agradezcas, mejor… vamos a ver… págame haciéndome un favor similar— propuso la pelirroja.

— ¿ah sí? O.K. dime que es lo que quieres que haga— Leona le susurró algo al oído (lo dijo tan bajito que la cámara no captó su voz) — ¡¿ENSERIO ESO?! Tenías que ser Yagami. Estás bien loca— habló la de amarillo algo sorprendida.

Leona soltó una risita infantil y al mismo tiempo nerviosa ante la reacción de la heredera del sol.

—este… ¿se puede saber que están hablando? Tienen que decirnos para ver si podemos ayudar— dijo Terry con un tono poderosamente curioso.

Ambas se voltearon a ver con complicidad en sus miradas, preguntándose con la mente si debían decirlo o no. pero antes de que pudieran responder, empezó a armarse todo el escándalo, haciéndolos recordar por qué estaban ahí.

—este… luego de la ceremonia te lo digo hermanito. Por ahora entremos a la iglesia— dijo Yuki evadiendo la pregunta.

Los demás solo la vieron raro mientras caminaban hacia dicho lugar.

( **N/A EN ESTA PARTE, IMAGINENSE LA CLASICA CEREMONIA DE BODA. Y UNA CELEBRACIÓN DE COMO UNAS DOS HORAS** )

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Ya en la noche…

Todos los invitados estaban en un salón de eventos.

—debo de reconocer que los Bogard se lucieron con estos preparativos— comentó el líder del clan Kusanagi.

—claro. No pensé que después de aquel torneo volveríamos a reunirnos todos los peleadores— agregó cierta pelinegra amiga del castaño.

—miren a quienes tenemos aquí. A Kyo Kusanagi y a Chizuru Kagura. Qué bueno volver a verlos— saludó el rubio de gorra roja.

—vaya, vaya. Terry Bogard "el lobo hambriento". Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Por cierto, me enteré que tu hija anda tras la mía— mencionó Kyo.

—por desgracia, así es. Créeme cuando digo que se me hace igual de raro que a cualquier otra persona. Qué lástima, ¿Cómo pudo pasar que Sally tuviera esos gustos? No entiendo por qué— dijo "el lobo".

—creo que era su destino ser así. No te culpes Terry, tú no hiciste algo mal como para que pasara— consoló la del espejo.

—por supuesto que ya nació así, no tuvo ningún problema, simplemente ya estaba hecha así. Hablando de… ahí vienen nuestros hijos— señaló el castaño.

Yuki, Bryan, Terry, Ethan, Mio, Krysty y Leona llegaron a donde estaban los adultos.

—Hola niños, ¿Cómo se la están pasando?— preguntó el de gorra roja.

—muy bien señor Bogard. Gracias por invitarnos— respondió el otro Terry.

—espero que Sally no te esté molestando Yuki. Perdón por lo que ella haga. ¿No has hecho algo para que se porte así contigo verdad?— interrogó el rubio de pelo largo.

—primero: gracias, pero no me ha estado molestando tanto. Y segundo: por supuesto que no, la misma Sally me dijo que lo hace porque me parezco a su ex-novia que en paz descanse— contestó la heredera del sol algo nerviosa.

— ¿por qué el en paz descanse? No te entiendo hija— dijo Kyo.

—yo luego les cuento. Ah hola Mio. No había visto que estabas aquí, ¿Cómo está tu mamá?— saludó el rubio a su "nuera".

—hola señor Terry. Mi mamá está bien gracias por preguntar. Ahorita, debe de andar más o menos por Francia o por Inglaterra con eso de su gira— contestó la violeta.

Kyo se quedó pensando al ver a la chica de pelo violeta. Se le hacía parecida a otra persona que conocía.

—oye Yuki. Esta niña se parece mucho a Athena. ¿No crees?— le susurró el líder del clan a su hija.

—obviamente se parece. Tú no lo sabías papá pero… ella es Mio Asamiya. La hija de la señora Athena— respondió la chica.

—koniichuwa Kusanagi-san. Un gusto volver a verlo— saludó la chica al más puro estilo japonés.

El castaño adulto se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—ho-hola Mio. Hace muchísimo, diez años. Es una sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Desde cuando estás en South Town?— preguntó Kyo aun sorprendido.

—llegué desde hace dos semanas. Me eh estado quedando en la casa de mi mamá todo este tiempo— contestó la violeta.

—oye papá, Terry nos preguntó algo hace tiempo y ahora te preguntamos lo mismo porque seguimos con la duda. ¿Por qué Leona y yo nunca fuimos de visita a Japón? Y el dinero no es excusa— contó la chica Kusanagi.

Kyo y Chizuru se voltearon a ver con una clara expresión de angustia y miedo.

—miren niños, cuando llegue el momento les diremos con gusto por qué dejamos Osaka y por qué no hemos ido de viaje. Entiendan que es por su bien— dijo Kyo muy serio.

—Es más, ni siquiera debieron haber ido cuando el torneo les regaló ese viaje— agregó Chizuru igual de seria.

Ninguno de los jóvenes sabía que pasaba, pero estaban seguros que algo escondían.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

En otra parte de la ciudad…..

Cierta cajera pelinegra observaba el cielo nocturno desde su ventana.

—desde que conocí a ese niño siento… siento que ese vacío se perdió. Tiene tantas similitudes con él: pelo negro, ojos cafés, piel morena, incluso se llaman igual… hasta tiene una gorra idéntica. (Suspiro de sorpresa) y… si es él… no, es imposible. Aunque tal vez… rayos, tendré que investigarlo más tiempo para sacarme de dudas. Como me gustaría si él fuera… tal vez… solo tal vez, puede que sí lo sea— pensó Aishlinna recordando a Terry mientras veía a cierta familiar suya durmiendo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **PERO ESPERO TODAVÍA MAS QUE SE HAYAN QUEDADO CON LA INTRIGA DE SABER LOS SECRETITOS QUE RODEAN A ESTOS PERSONAJES: LEONA, KYO, AISHLINNA, YUKI, MIO.**

 **NOTA: SI CREEN QUE ALGUNA PARTE DE LA ROPA NO COMBINABA O NO LE QUEDABA AL PERSONAJE, ALLÁ USTEDES. A MI NO ME INTERESA LA MODA NI NADA DE ESO.**

 **COMO SEA, SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC, Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **Y COMO ES COSTUMBRE… TERRY KUSANAGI ¡FUERA!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Secretos bien guardados PT 2

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 6: secretos bien guardados parte 2.

 **WELCOME BACK PEOPLE.**

 **EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁN DANDO INICIO A LA LECTURA DEL CAPÍTULO 6 DE ESTE FIC.**

 **¿SE RESPONDERÁN LAS INTERROGATIVAS ALREDEDOR DE LOS SECRETOS? ¿O ACASO SE GENERARÁN MÁS?**

 **LEAN Y AVERIGÜEN.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Yuki y los demás seguían en el salón de eventos, interrogando al Kusanagi padre.

—no me creo que sea por nuestro bien. ¿Por qué no nos dicen? Tenemos derecho a saber. Dígannos de una buena vez— exigió la castaña.

—Yuki, ya te dije que cuando llegue el momento les diré con mucho gusto el por qué dejamos Japón y por qué no se habían podido ver con Mio— habló su padre.

— ¿y cuándo será ese momento? ¿Acaso es algo tan peligroso como para que no sepamos? Sería mejor saber a qué nos enfrentamos para saber cómo derrotarlo— comentó la violeta.

—además, no me imagino que sea más peligroso que el torneo pasado. Nosotros derrotamos a absolutamente a todos sus enemigos. No hay de que asustarse— agregó el pelinegro.

—niños entiendan. Nosotros les diremos cuando sea el momento. Pero no es ahora, tendrán que esperar. Y sí, es algo peor que el torneo pasado, mucho peor— contestó la del espejo con una mirada de miedo.

Yuki, Mio y Terry solo soltaron un gruñido de molestia antes de irse y dejar a los adultos solos.

—tarde o temprano tendrán que decirles la razón. Ellas ya no son unas niñas, pueden sacar conclusiones muy fácilmente. No creo que ustedes puedan aguantar así mucho tiempo— dijo el rubio de gorra después de que los chicos se fueron.

—tienes razón Bogard. Pero por ahora será mejor que no sepan. No me gustaría que perdieran lo poco de infancia que les queda en sus memorias— mencionó Kyo viendo a las chicas a lo lejos.

—yo espero que Iori se mantenga igual que nosotros y no diga palabra alguna. No me gustaría que Yuki se enterara por él lo que le pasó a su mamá— dijo Chizuru algo preocupada.

—También tuvimos suerte de que los hakkeshu no alcanzaran a cruzar palabras con los niños o les hubieran dicho cosas peores a las que realmente fueron— soltó el Kusanagi adulto.

Chizuru y Bogard asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras del castaño.

… **...**

… **.**

… **.**

Del otro lado del salón…..

—Y bien… ¿Qué les dijeron?— preguntó el peli azul mientras forcejeaba para tratar de zafar a Sally de Yuki.

—nos salieron con una tontería de "cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán". Ay como me molesta saber que se esconden algo— respondió la violeta notoriamente molesta.

—yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a investigar que pasó para que nos separaran durante diez años. Veré que le sacó a mi papá sin que se dé cuenta— dijo Yuki cuando por fin se quitó a Sally de encima.

—yo también voy a investigar. A ver qué información consigo— dijo la pelirroja también molesta.

—tal vez me quemen por decir esto pero… creo que sería mejor dejarlo así por el momento. Puede que luego se arrepientan de haberlo sabido— comentó la azulina.

Yuki, Mio y Leona vieron a Krysty con "ojos de pistola" durante un buen rato.

—yo concuerdo con Krysty. Puede que enserio sea algo tan feo como para que luego prefieran no haberlo sabido— apoyó el rubio abrazando a su novia.

—no me convencen chicos. Yo voy a investigar por mi cuenta, y no descansaré hasta que me entere de lo que quiero saber— habló Yuki con decisión en su voz.

—si eso quieres Yuki, no voy a tratar de detenerte. Solo te digo que, después no te estés quejando si te enteras de algo horrible— mencionó el Kusanagi menor igual de serio.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿se enteraron de lo que están haciendo en la escuela?— preguntó Ethan.

—creo que no, a ver cuenta primito. Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría— dijo la rubia.

—me enteré gracias a un informante que, están buscando a alumnos que sepan hablar japonés o que hayan vivido en Japón para enviarlos a estudiar allá. Por lo tanto, Mio, Leona, Yuki, Sally, Bryan y yo estamos entre los candidatos— informó el Bogard menor.

—pero… ¿y eso por qué? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de hacer eso?— preguntó Krysty algo sacada de onda.

—parece ser que es un intercambio triple de estudiantes. Mandan a dos de aquí a Japón, Japón manda a dos a Francia, y Francia manda a dos para acá— explicó el castaño.

—entonces hay que estar alertas para que no envíen a algunos de los nuestros. Por mi parte haré todo lo posible para que nuestro grupo no se separe— dijo Terry como todo un líder.

—tampoco me gustaría que nos separáramos pero, puede que sea una buena oportunidad de investigar que pasó allá. Siempre y cuando sea una escuela de Osaka— dijo Yuki con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—si te llegaran a elegir a ti Yuki, yo voy contigo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca. Hemos estado juntas desde que nacimos y quiero que así nos mantengamos— habló la pelirroja abrazando a la heredera del sol.

Esta vez, la que se pusieron celosas fueron Mio y Sally. Por lo tanto se unieron al abrazo.

—oigan no se olviden de nosotras, ¿verdad Mio?— dijo la única Bogard mujer.

—por supuesto Sally. Si ustedes llegaran a irse, juro por la tumba de mi padre que vamos a ir a visitarlas cada mes— dijo la violeta apretando a sus amigas.

—a ver Mio aguántanos tantito. ¿Cómo está eso de "por la tumba de mi padre"?— preguntó Kyle, que al igual que sus amigos estaba confundido.

—oh si es cierto. No les eh contado eso. Pues… es que… verán… m-mi papá… está… pues, muerto— dijo Mio muy triste y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿Desde cuándo? Nosotras nunca nos enteramos— dijeron Kusanagi y Yagami al unísono.

—fue como un año después de que se vinieran a vivir aquí. Según mi mamá, mi papá murió cuando la defendió de un loco que le disparó varias veces a mamá durante una de sus giras. Por desgracia, ese loco le alcanzó a pegar un tiro a mi papá en el pecho, lo que provocó que falleciera por haberse desangrado—contó la violeta antes de que se le quebrara la voz y se pusiera a llorar. —perdón es que, me duele mucho recordarlo—

—tranquila Mio. Yo entiendo ese dolor. Todos saben que yo no conocí a mi mamá, ya que según papá, ella murió cuando yo tenía más o menos un año. Pero lo que más me molesta es que mi papá nunca me ha querido decir la causa de su muerte. Siempre se pone triste y me dice "te lo diré cuando seas más grande y puedas soportarlo"— compartió Yuki.

—al menos ustedes conocieron a sus padres. Yo no tengo idea de que pasó con los míos. Si murieron, me abandonaron, me perdieron, o que rayos. Tampoco sé si tengo más familia, tal vez tíos, hermanos, no sé nada de mí. No tienen idea de lo frustrante que es no saber cosa alguna del pasado. Pero por suerte los conocí a todos ustedes que ahora son como mi familia— dijo Terry entre molesto y contento.

—tranquilo hermanito. Estoy casi segura que no vale la pena que trates de saber que pasó. Ya estás haciendo tu vida como un Kusanagi, no renuncies a nosotros— habló la castaña abrazando a su hermano.

—ten por seguro que no voy a buscar a mi familia biológica. Prefiero quedarme con todos ustedes, para siempre— prometió Terry a todos sus amigos.

—creo que ya fue suficiente cariño por hoy. Incluso para mí, ¿no creen chicos?— preguntó Sally con cara de nauseas.

—tienes razón Sally, demasiadas cursilerías para un solo día. Creo que tiene que ver que estamos en una boda— mencionó el peli azul.

—Terry ya vámonos. Total, a mí no me gustan estas cosas y a ti tampoco. Mejor llévame a mi casa, después de lo que ha estado pasando estos meses, tengo miedo de que me ataquen estando sola— pidió Krysty con algo de pena.

—eh… ¿estás segura de que quieres que nos vayamos nosotros dos… solos? Porque ciertas personas podrían ponerse a pensar cosas que no son— dijo Terry con el doble de pena que su novia.

—pero claro que estoy segura. Además, "eso" no pasará… a menos que tú quieras… argh. Ya estoy diciendo incoherencias debido al aburrimiento combinado con sueño. Así que decídete rápido, ¿me acompañas o no?— exigió la azulina.

—mi lugar es a tu lado. Por supuesto que voy contigo. Solo que… ¿y quién me va a acompañar a mí de camino a casa? No quiero andar solo en la calle a las doce de la noche— habló el pelinegro.

—no te va a pasar cosa alguna Terry, por tres sencillas razones. Uno: tú viviste en la calle, conoces todos los peligros posibles. Dos: eres un chico, las mujeres son un blanco más fácil. Y tres: ¿de qué te asustas? Tú peleaste contra Orochi y sigues vivo. En resumen, los peligros de la calle te hacen los mandados— explicó la Kusanagi mayor.

Terry le dio la razón a Yuki con un gesto. Y después se fue junto con Krysty hacia la calle. Claro no sin antes avisar que ya se iban.

—me pregunto cómo le hacen para seguir juntos después de tanto tiempo. Quiero saber sus trucos para lograrlo— pensó Mio al ver a los otros dos alejándose mientras se abrazaban.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

En las calles de South Town….

Terry iba platicando con Krysty, con el objetivo de que no se oyera tanto silencio. (Hay que reconocer que Terry es un miedoso en esta clase de cosas)

—Oye Krysty, sé que esto es bastante raro pero, ¿sabías que desde que nos conocemos no he visto ni una vez tu ojo derecho?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—ya lo sé. Casi nadie lo ha hecho, y no pienso decirte la razón por qué siempre lo escondo— contestó la azulina tapándose dicho ojo con la mano.

—no tienes que enseñármelo si no quieres, pero al menos dime que pasa con el— dijo el chico mirando hacia ningún lado.

—ya te dije que no. y si sigues con eso voy a quemarte la cara— advirtió la chica.

Terry se encogió de hombros ante tal respuesta. No se imaginaba que ese tema fuera tan delicado.

Caminaron en silencio por una media hora. Krysty estaba molesta, y Terry solo trataba de no hacerla enojar más. Hasta que…

Cierta pelinegra se estrelló contra Krystal con su bicicleta. Enviando a la azulina de cara hacia el piso.

—ugh… ¿pero qué carajos?... oye tú, fíjate por donde cami… ah, eres tú. Perdón, no te vi— habló la adulta levantándose del piso.

La chica de pelo azul seguía tirada en el piso. Parecía que se había lastimado.

Terry levantó a su novia del piso — ¿estás bien Krysty? ¿No te lastimaste?—

—claro que me lastimé Terry, no seas idiota. Me duele mucho el ojo. Revisa si no está muy feo— dijo la azulina mostrándole su ojo derecho a Terry.

El chico se sorprendió al ver el ojo de Krysty —dios mío. Creo que será mejor llevarte al hospital—

— ¿enserio está tan mal como para hacer eso?— preguntó Krysty algo preocupada.

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le pasaba un vidrio que había en la calle para que lo usara como espejo.

—A ver… no tengo más que un rasguñito, estás exagerando mucho— dijo la Dash menor aliviada.

La pelinegra se acercó a los peleadores para ver qué pasaba — ¿estás bien Krysty? Te veo algo descompuesta—

—conque fuiste tú Aishlinna. Si estoy bien, no te preocupes— contestó la chica volteándose para que no le viera el ojo.

—pero… ¿por qué está así? De por si el color de tus ojos no es muy normal que digamos pero esto… es ridículo— susurró el Kusanagi adoptivo muy sacado de onda.

—por esta razón siempre me lo cubro con el pelo, para no tener que dar explicaciones pero voy a tener que darlas de todos modos. Solo mi familia y tú saben que mi ojo derecho es rojo. La razón es sencilla, tanto Kyle como yo nacimos con los ojos rojos, pero conforme fuimos creciendo, aparecieron manchas azules que iban aumentado su tamaño. Pero por quien sabe que, a este ojo las manchas no lo volvieron azul como el izquierdo— explicó Krysty cuidando que Aishlinna no la oyera.

—ehm… sigo aquí por si no se acordaban. ¿Puedo hacer algo para solucionar mis tonterías?— dijo la adulta tratando de que la tomaran en cuenta.

—descuida, no me lastime mucho. Pero… si quieres, para que te perdone, acompáñanos a mi casa— ofreció la azulina.

—sí, claro. Después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Con gusto voy con ustedes—confirmó la mexicana.

Los tres se pusieron a caminar hacia la casa Dash/Diamond.

—Por cierto Aishlinna, ¿Qué rayos hacías paseando en bicicleta a la una de la mañana?— preguntó Terry.

La adulta se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta mientras pensaba—rayos, y ¿ahora que le digo? No puedo decirle que lo estaba espiando, me tomaría como una loca y de nada habrá servido. Ah maldición que digo— ante su indecisión lo que dijo fue esto —n-nada especial. De todas formas ya soy adulta, puedo cuidarme sola. Yo debería preguntarles eso—

—nosotros estamos aquí porque cierta persona… quería venirse temprano de la boda. Así que la traje a su casa— contó el chico.

—pues es muy sospechoso ¿no será que quieren estar solos para… ya saben?— preguntó Aishlinna con un tono insinuador.

— ¿Por qué todos piensas que queremos eso? ¿Acaso nadie en esta ciudad piensa normal?— dijo la azulina bastante molesta.

—no te enojes Krysty, solo bromeaba. Por supuesto que ustedes no harían eso… por ahora— dijo la pelinegra.

Quince minutos después llegaron a la casa de Krysty.

—bueno, ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme Terry, y a ti también Aishlinna. Aunque todavía me duele el trancazo— habló la azulina.

—si quieres puedo curarte el ojo. Déjame ver que tan mal está— ofreció la latina acercándose a la chica.

—no gracias, estoy bien. Solo es un rasguño chiquito. No necesito curaciones— habló la chica apartándose para que no le viera su "defecto genético".

—está… bien. Si no necesitan más mi presencia, me regreso a mi casa. Alguien me está esperando— se despidió la cajera subiéndose a su bici.

—espera Aishlinna. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías acompañarme de regreso a mí casa? no me gusta mentir así que te diré la razón: me da miedo que se me aparezca algo— pidió el chico.

—genial, una oportunidad para hablar a solas con él. Pero… Carly me está esperando en la casa. Carajo ¿qué hago?— pensó la adulta mientras Terry la miraba esperando su respuesta. —Claro que voy contigo Terry—

—entonces vámonos. Adiós Krysty, no vemos en la escuela. Te amo— dijo el chico a manera de despedida.

Pero antes de que se fueran, su novia lo jaló del cuello (como es costumbre de ella) —antes de que te vayas Terry, debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi ojo. Promételo—

Terry asintió con la cabeza, y le dio un beso como muestra de promesa.

—awwww, que lindos. Siento interrumpir el momento, pero ya tenemos que irnos— dijo la cajera adelantándose.

Los dos pelinegros se fueron de ahí, mientras la azulina se metía a su casa.

Durante todo el camino, Aishlinna le fue haciendo preguntas al de gorra. Algunas no eran difíciles de contestar, pero la mayoría eran incomodas o bastante raras.

—Entonces… ¿no conociste a tu familia?— fue la última pregunta de la adulta.

—correcto. No la conozco pero no me hace falta, ya que tengo a Yuki y los demás. Ellos son algo así como mi familia. Claro exceptuando a Krysty— contestó el chico ya fastidiado por tanta pregunta.

Ante esa respuesta, Aishlinna solo pudo pensar una cosa —interesante. Hay muchas posibilidades—

—bueno, ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme Aishlinna, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia— dijo Terry enfrente de la puerta.

— ¿molestia? No, como crees. Me gustó platicar contigo un rato. Eres muy interesante Terry, me quedé con preguntas que hacerte, pero otro día será— habló la cajera.

—no es que te esté corriendo o algo así, pero creo que ya tienes que irte. Ya es tarde, y además hace rato dijiste que alguien te esperaba en tu casa— mencionó el chico.

Aishlinna puso una cara "me lleva" —si es cierto. Carajo Carly me va a estar jodiendo por llegar tarde. Adiós Terry, luego nos vemos— se despidió.

La adulta joven se fue en su bicicleta mientras Terry la observaba desde afuera de su casa.

—qué mujer tan rara. Pero es simpática, y me siento protegido a su lado. ¿A qué se deberá que me siento así con ella? Meh, qué más da. Espero seguir viéndola— pensó el chico mientras entraba a su casa.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Al día siguiente…

Yuki estaba haciendo el trabajo que ella misma se había asignado: conseguir información sobre que pasó en Japón.

—hola hermanita. ¿Sigues terca con eso?— preguntó Terry al ver a Yuki pegada en la computadora.

—por supuesto que sí. Prometí que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad— respondió ella.

—pero entonces… ¿Qué haces en la computadora? No entiendo el objetivo de estar ahí metida— mencionó el menor.

—fácil. Si fue algo tan malo como para que papá y los señores Iori y Chizuru tengan miedo, es casi seguro que salió en las noticias o algo así— dijo la castaña.

—creo que mejor busca en otra cosa porque es casi seguro que en internet no encontrarás algo que te ayude— comentó Terry poniéndose al lado de su hermana para ver la pantalla de la computadora.

—puede que tengas razón hermanito, pero ¿en que otro lado puedo encontrar información?— se cuestionó la chica poniéndose en pose pensativa.

—vamos a ver… tal vez, podrías buscar en el cuarto de papá. Mejor olvida lo que dije, es muy riesgoso— advirtió el pelinegro moviendo las manos hacia los lados como diciendo "no".

—que buena idea me diste hermanito. Voy a buscar entre sus cosas, aprovechando que está en su trabajo— dijo la chica con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

—no te precipites Yuki. Ya son las 6:00. No debe tardar en llegar a casa. Pero si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora y rápido— apuró el chico con una mirada cómplice.

—O.K. Terry. Porfa vete al jardín y avísame si lo ves venir, mándame un mensaje cuando venga para salirme de su cuarto— pidió la castaña.

El menor asintió y salió del cuarto —buena suerte hermanita preciosa—

Así como salió su hermano, Yuki se lanzó hacia el cuarto de su padre para espiar entre sus cosas y archivos con la ilusión de encontrar la verdad del asunto.

En el jardín…..

Terry, al sentir que iba a estar ahí un buen rato, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio. Primero empezó con un leve calentamiento, luego dio paso a movimientos simples de pelea. Pero conforme iba adaptándose subía la fuerza, velocidad y agresividad de los ataques. Llegando al punto de usar sus poderes con un completo descontrol de él mismo. Parecía otra persona, mandaba golpes, patadas, fuego, hielo, energía y rayos hacia el aire con una alocada violencia y furia. Pero unos cinco minutos después logró reaccionar.

— ¿Qué rayos me pasó? Sentí como si mi mente no controlara mi cuerpo. Algo no está bien en mí. O quizá solo necesitaba desahogarme, no eh peleado contra alguien desde que conocimos a los Bogard. Pero aun así, lo que acabo de hacer no tiene una explicación coherente— pensó Terry al verse con mucho humo saliendo de sus manos.

—esto no es bueno, si perdí el control con un simple entrenamiento, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasará en una pelea real. Y para acabarla, en tres semanas es el torneo. Tengo que solucionar esto para ese día o los demás competidores estarán en peligro, incluyendo a Yuki y mis amigos. Solo me queda tratar de arreglar este problema y… rezar para que no me toque contra alguno de los de mi grupo— se dijo a si mismo sentándose en los escalones que había frente a la puerta y miraba el recorrido que hizo la primera vez que llegó a esa casa.

 **Flashback.**

— ¿Esa es tu casa?— preguntó Terry a Yuki.

—sí. Esa es— respondió ella.

—Es muy bonita— halagó el chico.

—gracias… ven te quiero presentar a alguien— dijo la castaña mientras jalaba del brazo a su acompañante.

—oh, oh. Creo que ya confundió las cosas esta chica— pensó Terry.

—hija, llegas tarde… aaah, ya veo por qué— dijo el papá de Yuki volteando a ver a Terry.

—no papá. Ni pienses que es mi novio ni nada de eso— dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Terry de la vergüenza se cubrió los ojos con la gorra que traía puesta.

— ¿Entonces quién es?— preguntó el señor.

—es un muchacho… que me salvó de un asalto— al decir eso su papá se sorprendió.

— ¿enserio te… salvó de un asalto?— ambos chicos asintieron, pero Terry todavía tenía la cara cubierta.

—sí señor, así como lo oye— dijo el de pelo negro descubriéndose los ojos.

—Sí, todo pasó durante la lluvia… — los dos le explicaron a detalle al señor como estuvo el asunto, excepto la parte de que él controla una energía bastante extraña.

Al terminar de contarle, el señor miró a Terry y le dijo —gracias por salvar a mi pequeña, Terry… por favor quédate a cenar como muestra de gratitud—

Ella alentó a su padre — ¡SI TERRY QUEDATE A CENAR!— dijo muy emocionada la chica.

El los vio con duda —este… bueno, por qué no, claro con gusto— después se puso a pensar si fue buena idea aceptar la invitación, después de todo… seguían siendo desconocidos para él.

—bueno no se diga más… Terry entra, ya casi está la comida— le ofreció Yuki y con eso entraron a la casa.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Terry soltó una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo tan maravilloso —ya casi ha pasado un año desde aquel hermoso día. El día que conocí a la mejor de las hermanas y me uní a una familia. Te amo hermanita—

Dentro de la casa Kusanagi…

—no… no… no… no. parece que aquí no hay nada fuera de lo común— se dijo a sí misma la castaña mientras revolvía unos papeles viejos.

Yuki ya había puesto casi toda la recamara de cabeza, pero lograba acomodar todo como si nada.

—Con un carajo, no encuentro nada de utilidad— alcanzó a notar algo parecido a una fotografía —un momento… ¿Qué es esto?... se parece a mí, ¿acaso será…?— pensó ella al ver la foto. La cual era de una mujer como de veinte años, con el pelo castaño y corto. Y con el típico uniforme escolar japonés.

Yuki fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alarma de su teléfono. Era el aviso de Terry.

"rápido Yuki, guarda todo en su lugar y sal de ahí. Papá no tarda en entrar, ¡APURATE!". Era la que decía el mensaje.

Al ver ese mensaje, Yuki puso todo en su lugar y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto con esa foto misteriosa en la mano.

—hola papá. Hoy llegaste temprano, ¿pasó algo?— preguntó la chica bastante agitada y nerviosa.

—hola hijita. No pasó nada, simplemente llegué temprano porque terminé mi turno antes. Te ves muy agitada ¿te enfermaste?— preguntó el adulto algo preocupado.

—no, estoy bien. Estoy así porque estaba entrenando un poco. Voy a mi cuarto, por favor avísanos cuando vayamos a cenar— dijo la chica mientras casi corría hacia dicho lugar.

—uuf. Estuvo muy cerca. Casi me descubre— dijo la castaña una vez dentro de su cuarto.

— ¿conseguiste algo interesante? Sino, solo te arriesgaste en vano— cuestionó el chico.

—no mucho. Pero encontré esta foto, tengo duda de quién es— respondió Yuki mostrándole el objeto.

Terry miró la foto y se sorprendió al ver el parecido de Yuki con esa mujer —es idéntica a ti hermanita. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?—

Ambos se miraron entre sí con el típico "código de hermanos". Los dos creían que esa mujer podría ser la madre de ella.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.**

 **LO SÉ, LO SÉ, NO REVELÉ NADA DE LOS SECRETOS DEL CAPITULO PASADO. PUEDE QUE LOS DEJE PARA DESPUÉS, POR AHORA SOLO LES IRÉ DEJANDO ALGUNAS PISTAS.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE AHÍ SE DESCUBRIRÁ UN ACONTECIMIENTO SUPER IMPORTANTE:-P**

 **POR CIERTO, SI SE DIERON CUENTA, EL FLASHBACK ES SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, ARIGATO.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA.**


	7. Capítulo 7: la verdad de Aishlinna

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 7: la verdad sobre Aishlinna.

 **HOLA LECTORES, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO 7 DE ESTE FIC. LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE YA VAMOS A LA MITAD DE LA TEMPORADA.**

 **COMO DICE EL TITULO, POR FIN SABRÁN QUE RAYOS PASA CON ESA MUJER TAN RARA Y MISTERIOSA. LA VERDAD, ESPERO LES IMPACTE LO QUE VAN A LEER.**

 **COMO SEA, ME DEJO DE RODEOS Y QUE EMPIECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ.**

… **. …. ….**

Yuki había conseguido una foto que presuntamente podría ser de su madre.

—es mamá, no me cabe la menor duda. Qué bueno, por fin tengo una fotografía de mi mamá— dijo la castaña muy emocionada.

—sí, lo es, parece que esa foto es de cuando era joven. Debo admitir que papá tiene buenos gustos— comentó el menor viendo la imagen.

Yuki notó que la foto tenía algo extra —oye mira. Tiene algo escrito atrás— leyó la nota — _"para mi querida y amada hija Yukirí. Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo estoy muerta, y que estás cumpliendo 17 años. Felicidades. Solo quiero que sepas que aunque no esté físicamente contigo, te estoy cuidando desde aquí. Qué triste que no pude ver a la bella mujer en la que hoy te volviste. Te amo, y no te apresures en encontrarte conmigo, tienes una vida por delante, y yo te estaré esperando muy paciente. Con mucho amor, tu madre Yuki Kushinada. Abrazos y muchos besos, feliz cumpleaños 17"_ —

Al leer las palabras de su madre, la chica rompió en llanto sobre el pecho de su hermano —ahora entiendo por qué papá no me hablaba sobre ella, quería que me enterara por su propia letra. Mamáaaa. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte y dejarnos a papá y a mí?—

Terry dejó que su hermana se desahogara con sus lágrimas, después de todo, desde que la conoce no se había puesto así de frágil con ese asunto, le hacía falta llorar la partida de su madre. Ella siguió llorando por unos minutos más, hasta que sola se calmó y puso su dulce sonrisa que siempre traía en la cara.

—un enigma menos. Pero esa nota no nos dice sobre las otras dos interrogativas: primera: ¿por qué dejaron Japón? Y segunda: ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su muerte?— mencionó el chico al ver que su hermana se había recuperado.

—tienes razón Terry. Pero por ahora me doy por bien servida con esto… gracias mamá, yo también te amo— la chica soltó una cuantas lágrimas de alegría —pero lo que me llama la atención es, la simple existencia de esta nota. Lo que nos lleva a dos posibilidades: que solo la hizo por si acaso, o porque ella ya sabía que iba a morir antes de tal día, el cual todavía no llega. Tengo quince, por lo tanto debí recibirla dentro de dos años— explicó.

—corrección, en poco más un año. Recuerda que en casi dos meses cumples los 16. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no? parece que fue ayer que estaba en aquel callejón, bajo la lluvia, protegiéndote de aquel tipo. Si en ese momento me hubieras dicho que nos volveríamos hermanos, te habría tomado como una loca— comentó el pelinegro dándole un abrazo a la "llorica" de su hermana.

Ella lo tomó desprevenido y le dio un beso, pero… ¿en los labios? Si, en los labios. Y no solo eso, lo besó apasionadamente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su linda relación fraternal? ¿Acaso estaba dando a entender que ella quería otra cosa?

— ¿pero qué…? ¿Q-qué carajos acabas de hacer Yuki?— preguntó el chico completamente desconcertado cuando se separó de ella.

—créeme si te digo que no tengo idea. Solo fue un desplante de alegría. ¿Acaso no te gustó? Porque yo me sentí como en el cielo— respondió ella mirándolo "con cariño".

—cla-claro que no. ¿Cómo piensas que me va a gustar a sabiendas que soy tu hermano?— dijo Terry todavía sacado de onda.

—que lastima. En fin, para que no vuelva a pasar, ayúdame a conseguir novio. O de lo contrario esto se va a repetir— advirtió la castaña con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿sabes qué? Me voy al parque… solo. Necesito asimilar bien que pasó. Rayos, me siento como un pervertido. Luego nos vemos Yuki— mencionó el chico con las manos en la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto de ambos.

— ¿pero qué rayos hice? No entiendo por qué reaccioné así, supongo que fue porque estaba demasiado feliz por encontrar la foto de mamá. Aunque no explica mis acciones. ¿Será que siento algo por Terry aparte del cariño de hermanos? Y la razón principal es que, en realidad no es mi hermano, solo lo es en los papeles, pero no nació junto a mí. Rayos, me siento horrible, como pude hacerle esto a Krysty. Será mejor que ella no se entere— pensó Yuki cuando ya estaba sola.

… **. …. ….**

En alguna parte de la ciudad…

Cierta pelinegra hablaba por teléfono.

—… si… si… ya deja de preguntar eso… porque molesta… si mamá… claro que lo hago… si… O.K…. ajá… bueno… adiós mamá, te quiero, nos vemos en unas semanas— colgó su celular.

—solo faltan unos días para que regrese a México. Que emoción… aunque si me voy, no podré seguir investigando a ese Kusanagi. Cada día se me quita la duda de que él es mi Terry. Tendré que actuar rápido y decírselo de una buena vez. Es más, voy a buscarlo ahorita mismo y se lo diré. Espero que esté en un lugar a solas— pensó mientras se alistaba para salir.

—Carly escúchame bien, voy a salir un rato, ya sabes qué hacer si no estoy. Regreso en unas dos horas o más, no le abras la puerta a nadie. Te quiero, luego vengo— se despidió de la pequeña familiar suya que vive con ella.

—O.K. yo también te quiero, aquí te espero— dijo la pequeña niña que también vive ahí.

Aishlinna se subió a su bicicleta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el parque favorito de Terry.

… **. …. ….**

En aquel parque….

Terry estaba pensando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en el día.

—este debe ser el día más raro de mi vida. Primero: Krysty no me hizo caso en la escuela. Segundo: casi me volví loco mientras entrenaba. Tercero: Yuki y yo encontramos esa nota con la foto. Cuarto: Yuki me… besó. Y quinto: no hice nada para quitarme de los labios de Yuki. Todo mi grupo está perdiendo la cabeza, incluyéndome— pensó él mientras repasaba los eventos de las últimas horas.

Tanta era la molestia del chico, que empezó a soltar flamazos por todos lados. Claro, cuidando de no lastimar a alguien o quemar algo. Estuvo así por un buen rato, necesitaba sacar todo ese enojo y la frustración que tenía acumulada. No se puede aparentar ser el más fuerte por siempre.

—maldita sea. Estoy empezando a enloquecer con tanto problema. No Terry, no te acobardes, toda la gente de South Town confía en ti. Debes protegerlos de todo el mal que los persigue a tus amigos y a ti. No te colapses ahora, aguanta— se dijo a sí mismo el chico dejándose caer sobre una banca.

Justo cuando estaba agachado con las manos en la cara, una femenina mano se posó sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—vamos pequeño, no me gusta verte tan apachurrado. Animo niño, eres el más fuerte del KOF. Debes demostrar que puedes contra cualquier problema que se te atraviese— motivó la pelinegra que recién había llegado.

—no Aishlinna, no soy el más fuerte, ni siquiera me acerco. Si no fuera por mi equipo, nada de esto existiría. Ellos son los verdaderos héroes. Yo solo soy un simple huérfano abandonado que conoce algunos trucos de pelea. ¡NO MEREZCO TANTAS BENDIDCIONES! No merezco a Krysty, tampoco a Yuki. Ni siquiera te merezco a ti, que te has convertido en algo más que una simple amiga— exclamó el chico con un tono entre molesto y triste.

— ¡CONTRÓLATE TERRY!— la adulta le dio una cachetada al chico para que se calmara —claro que mereces todo esto. No solo por tu fuerza física, sino porque también posees una convicción y una voluntad de acero. Ante cualquier problema, por más serio que se ponga, tú siempre lo enfrentas con una sonrisa y con tu singular sentido del humor. Eres un ejemplo a seguir por muchos que están en la condición en la que tú estabas hace menos de un año. Debes ser fuerte, tienes un gran camino por delante… y estás destinado a ser…— ella fue interrumpida.

A Terry se le hacía muy conocida esa frase, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

— ¿d-donde escuchaste eso?— preguntó el chico al darse cuenta que eso lo había escuchado en un recuerdo — ¡CONTESTAME!—

—lo escuché de mamá. Siempre me lo decía cuando estaba triste. Y cuando crecí, yo te lo decía a ti— contestó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—eso es imposible. Es la primera vez que me lo dices. Seguramente me confundes con alguien más, porque simplemente no se puede que tú me lo hayas dicho antes— negó Terry con una cara de incredulidad.

En ese instante, la adulta decidió actuar, abrazó al de gorra y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—no me digas, ¿mi nombre no te recuerda algo? Estoy segura que te trae algunos recuerdos— cuestionó la mujer.

—pues, no. no me suena algo con ese nombre. Te estás portando muy extraña últimamente— habló el chico tratando de zafarse de los brazos de ella.

Ante eso, Aishlinna solo lo apretó más y le susurró— te eh estado buscando por más de diez años. Y por fin te encuentro Terry—

El chico puso cara de "¿Qué rayos?" — ¿y eso? no sé de qué me hablas. Yo ni te conocía hace un mes—

—por supuesto que me conoces desde antes, solo que no te acuerdas. Has memoria, acuérdate de mí cuando tenía quince. Es necesario que lo hagas— dijo ella a punto de llorar.

—no te conocía en esa época, apenas tenía como cinco años. ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí, eh?— preguntó el chico cuando logró quitarse del abrazo.

—mira Terry, sé que te va a costar creerlo pero…— tragó saliva antes de seguir —t-tu… y y-yo… somos… hermanos. Créeme por favor—

—no, no, no, no, eso es imposible. No puedo creerte con el simple hecho de que lo digas— negó Terry poniéndose en guardia.

—ya suponía que dirías eso. Tengo un montón de pruebas que lo confirman— ella sacó una hoja de su bolsa y la leyó —prueba uno: te llamas igual a mi hermano perdido. Prueba dos: nunca conociste a tu familia. Prueba tres: nos parecemos muchísimo. Prueba cuatro: llevas una gorra igual a la que yo tenía cuando perdí a mi hermano. Prueba cinco…— fue interrumpida.

—todo eso es coincidencia. Nada dice que tu historia sea real— dijo Terry negándose a las pruebas.

Aishlinna se molestó — ¿Qué no lo confirman? Mira Terry— ella le arrancó la gorra y le enseñó algo —mira. Tiene mis iniciales grabadas. ¿Acaso nunca te preguntaste por qué tiene las letras "A. M."?—

El chico se sorprendió, ni siquiera sabía que esas iniciales estaban ahí. No pudo responder ante eso.

— ¿ahora lo ves? Tú y yo somos hermanos de sangre. Aún recuerdo perfecto el día en el que nos separamos— empezó a relatar.

 **Flashback (la separación) (narrado por Aishlinna)**

Esto pasó hace exactamente diez años. Yo tenía 15 y tú acababas de cumplir 5.

Por alguna razón que nunca me dijeron, nos mandaron a nosotros dos solos, a vivir como inmigrantes.

Yo trataba de ser una buena hermana y lo más cercano a una madre para ti en esos momentos. Ya que nuestros padres dijeron que nos alcanzarían un mes después porque tenían cosas que arreglar. Me preocupaba porque no tuvieras frio, tuvieras que comer, incluso que hacer.

Pasamos dos largos meses vagando de ciudad en ciudad hasta que llegamos aquí a South Town. En ese entonces, era más peligrosa que ahora. Pero aun así, a ambos nos gustó para quedarnos unos días para reponer provisiones y descansar un tiempo.

—tengo hambre "Linna" vamos a comer— me dijiste después de llevar varias horas caminando.

—yo también tengo hambre Terry. Aguanta tantito. Creo que aquí será un buen lugar— te contesté viendo que estábamos en callejón que no estaba tan feo.

Bajamos al piso las mochilas que traíamos, y sacamos la última porción de comida que traíamos en ellas. Tu solo me viste feo, ya no querías seguir comiendo eso, después de todo era lo único que comíamos desde la última parada, que había sido dos semanas antes.

—será mejor que me busque un empleo, no aguantaremos mucho en estas condiciones. Pero ya verás pequeño, esto solo será por un tiempo. Pronto nos reuniremos con papá y mamá y volveremos a ser la linda familia que somos. Solo sé fuerte— te dije a ti, pero creo que ni me estabas poniendo atención.

Después de comer te quedaste dormido. Yo estuve vigilando que siguiéramos seguros en ese lugar.

—oye tú, niña. No deberías estar aquí. Parece que andan buscando a gente que entró al país ilegalmente— me avisó una señora que pasaba por ahí.

—gracias por el aviso pero estoy segura que no nos encontrarán aquí, ya estamos muy lejos de la frontera— le dije confiada de que así era… pero me equivoqué.

Sin siquiera una palabra, llegaron como cuatro agentes de migración y se aventaron sobre mí. Por suerte, yo podía defenderme para tratar de zafarme. Pero eran muchos, no logré quitármelos. Tú despertaste mientras forcejeaba con ellos.

—Terry corre, ¡CORRE!— te grité cuando me di cuenta que estabas despierto.

Lo bueno fue que ellos no te vieron, por lo tanto solo me agarraron a mí. Traté de quitármelos varias veces, pero lograron llevarme con ellos.

 **Fin del flashback (la separación) (regresando a la narración normal)**

—después de eso, me regresaron a México a patadas. Y tampoco volví a saber de ti. Hasta hace unos días— concluyó la adulta.

— ¿Se aprovecharon de ti esos desgraciados al regresarte para allá?— preguntó Terry empezando a creerle.

—De "esa" manera no. solo llegué a casa con una pierna rota y el corazón también— respondió ella.

—esa historia… coincide mucho con un sueño que tuve hace poco. Pero aun así, no me convences. No hay pruebas de que digan que tu hermano y yo seamos el mismo— dijo Terry empezando a dudar.

—ah sí, me faltó la prueba más importante e irrefutable de que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Prepárate para ver esto— dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

La adulta empezó a sacar de sus manos una habilidad muy conocida para el chico: energía tricolor. Pero la única diferencia era que en vez de rojo, naranja y azul. Era rojo, naranja y morado.

—no… es… posible… esa energía… ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— cuestionó el chico con incredulidad en su cara.

—esa herencia Terry. Solo nuestra familia puede manejarla. Sé que tú también tienes esta habilidad— respondió ella.

—si pero… no tienen el mismo color— Terry también activó ese poder — ¿ya ves? El color que cambia es el azul, ya tuya tiene morado—

—la razón de eso es fácil de explicar. Siempre el primogénito obtiene el morado, mientras que el segundo hijo tiene el azul. Y si llegara el caso, el tercero obtiene el blanco. Pero casi nadie de la familia ha tenido tres hijos. ¿Ahora me crees que somos hermanos?— habló la adulta.

Terry solo aumentó su gesto de indecisión ante de responder —pues… me parece muy coherente todo lo que dices. Y no puedo negar que ambos tenemos el mismo poder. Si, te creo… hermana—

Ante esa respuesta, Aishlinna se lanzó a los brazos del chico. O mejor dicho, su hermano.

—ay Terry… hermanito… me haces tan feliz… por fin te encuentro— dijo ella echándose a llorar en los brazos de su querido hermanito.

Duraron abrazados por unos cuantos minutos. Habían pasado diez años sin hacer eso.

—entonces, somos hermanos. Por eso me sentía tan seguro cerca de ti. Eres mi hermana mayor. Que sorpresa— dijo Terry aun sorprendido.

—si Terry. Yo sentí que lo eras desde que te conocí en mi trabajo. La verdad te me hacías muy conocido y por eso decidí investigarte— confesó ella con algo de pena.

—qué raro. Nadie se imaginaría que un par de hermanos se podría reencontrar de esa forma. Mira que la vida puede ser extraña— comentó Terry.

—sí, ¿qué raro no? pero el chiste es que ahora nos volvemos a encontrar. Y esta vez… nada nos va a separar— dijo ella.

—sí. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó con tus… nuestros padres? ¿Dónde están?— preguntó el chico con una ligera ilusión.

—ah pues mira, mamá sigue viviendo allá en nuestra natal Ciudad del Norte, allá en México. Y papá… un año después de que yo regresara, el vino a South Town a buscarte, pero nunca regresó. Desde entonces, no sabemos nada de el— respondió ella.

—oh, vaya. Entonces supongo que algo le pasó a nuestro padre. Quiero conocer a mamá, pero no sé si sea buena idea— mencionó Terry.

—pero por supuesto que sí. A mamá le encantará volver a verte. En unas tres semanas voy a ir a México. Le voy a decir que por fin te encontré y también le voy a preguntar si quiere verte— dijo la adulta.

—me gustaría ir contigo y darle la sorpresa. Pero tengo el torneo de pelea, no puedo quedarles mal a mis amigos. Otro día será. Quiero conocerte mejor, también a mamá y a la ciudad que me vio nacer, Ciudad del Norte. Tengo tantas cosas que ver para recobrar mis recuerdos— dijo el chico muy emocionado.

—sí. Oye, ¿Cuánto recuerdas de tu vida? Algo como datos personales, lugares donde estuviste, cosas así. ¿Cuánto recuerdas de eso?— interrogó la cajera.

—pues… veamos… solo recuerdo mi nombre y que soy del 17 de diciembre. Solo recuerdo eso. Todo lo demás se me fue olvidando conforme pasaban los años— contestó el peleador.

—entonces tienes mucho que recordar. No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar como la buenísima hermana que soy para que recuperes tus recuerdos de nosotros— habló ella.

Antes de que Terry pudiera seguir hablando, un mensaje llegó a su celular que decía: "Terry, hermanito, tenemos que hablar. Pasó algo importante. Ven rápido a la casa". Era lo que decía el mensaje.

—hmp. Es Yuki, dice que pasó algo. Tengo que ir a asegurarme sino solo son locuras de ella. Adiós… hermanita— se despidió el chico.

—Aguanta Terry— la adulta jaló a su hermano del brazo —por favor no le digas a nadie que somos hermanos. Primero tenemos que estar cien por ciento seguros que son así. Te quiero— Aishlinna le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano, y se fue.

… **. …. ….**

En la casa Kusanagi…..

Yuki estaba en su cuarto dando vueltas como tonta por la ansiedad y la preocupación.

—aaay, espero que llegue rápido antes que me arrepienta— susurró ella.

— ¿qué pasó Yuki? espero que sea importante, estaba ocupado con algo— dijo Terry con un tono indiferente al llegar con su hermana.

—bueno… pues… es que… yo… bueno… este…— balbuceó la castaña sin decir que era el asunto.

— ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VES YUKIRÍ! ¿Qué era eso tan importante?— exhaló el de gorra empezando a enojarse.

Yuki cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir la voz de su hermano —no tienes que ser tan agresivo. Solo quería hablar de… lo que pasó… hace rato—

Terry apretó los puños al escuchar eso — ¿y solo me trajiste para eso? no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor olvídalo—

El chico se dio vuelta con la intención de irse del lugar, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

—no te vayas… escúchame… lo siento mucho… perdóname por favor… no quiero perder a mi único hermano… por una tontería como esa… perdóname— dijo ella mientras se soltaba a llorar en el pecho de su hermano.

—Yuki… eso no importa, ya pasó. Estaba enojado lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no te siga queriendo. Eres mi hermana Yuki, y eso no cambiará por nada en el mundo— dijo él secando las lágrimas de su hermana.

— ¿hablas enserio? ¿Enserio me quieres todavía después de lo que hice?— preguntó la chica todavía abrazándolo.

Él solo le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—gracias Terry, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Y también te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ser la mejor hermana de todas. Te quiero mucho— dijo ella separándose de sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.

—no tienes que darme las gracias hermanita. Yo también te quiero mucho desde que nos conocimos— dijo el chico manteniendo las fuerzas para no soltar el llanto.

—niños. Ya es hora de cenar, bajen rápido— se escuchó la voz del líder del clan.

—Por cierto, ¿no le has dicho a papá lo que pasó verdad?— preguntó Terry con algo de nervios.

Yuki se rió y le dijo —por supuesto que no. seré idiota como para hacerlo, pero no tanto como para estarlo divulgando. Y menos con papá—

Ambos soltaron una risita infantil y se fueron abrazados todo el camino hacia el comedor.

… **. …. ….**

Tres semanas después…

Los nueve peleadores estaban en su "casa club" esperando a que fuera hora de irse al torneo de pelea.

— ¡QUE EMOCIÓOOON! No puedo esperar a que empiece el torneo. Hace mucho que no peleamos contra alguien— dijo Sally dando brinquitos como niñita.

—a mí me da miedo. Nunca eh peleado en un torneo como este. Tengo miedo que me lastimen o que yo lastime a alguien— habló la violeta haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

—tranquila pequeña. Nadie te va a lastimar. Y tú tampoco lo vas a hacer, tienes un corazón muy grande como para herir a alguien de gravedad— dijeron el rubio y el pelinegro al unísono.

—gracias chicos. Ustedes dos siempre terminan haciendo que se me suba ánimo. Juro que daré lo mejor en el torneo— dijo Mio abrazando a los dos chicos, ya que ella estaba en medio de ellos.

Ante ese abrazo, tanto Krysty como Yuki se pusieron celosas de ver a la violeta abrazando a Terry.

—estoy seguro que la final será entre Bryan y Terry. Y el tercer lugar será entre algunas de las chicas— dijo Ethan analizando a sus compañeros.

—o sea que según tus cálculos, ni tu ni yo estaremos entre los mejores cuatro lugares, ¿por qué?— le reclamó Kyle al castaño.

—eso te lo puedo explicar yo hermanito. Tú ni de chiste podrías ganarle a Terry o a Bryan. Ni siquiera puedes ganarme a mí y eso que soy menor. Por eso nuestros padres me nombraron a mí como la protectora de la familia— dijo Krysty con la intención de humillar a su hermano.

—sinceramente, preferiría que la final y el tercer lugar fuera así: Terry contra Bryan. Y Yuki contra mí. Así podría sentir su cuerpo— dijo Sally con su típico tono lujurioso.

Al escuchar eso, los demás presentes se golpearon la frente y miraron hacia el piso. En especial Yuki, Bryan y Leona.

—Si ese es el caso, prefiero que a Sally le toque contra Leona— dijo Yuki antes de soltar una risa maligna.

— ¿y eso por qué? ¿Por qué contra mí?— reclamó Leona.

—no deberías de enojarte. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en la boda?— dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ante eso, Leona puso una cara de sorpresa y miró hacia otro lado —p-pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra—

Mientras todos los demás estaban oyendo la discusión de Leona y Yuki, Terry leía un mensaje en su celular que decía: "te deseo buena suerte hermanito. Te estaré apoyando desde mi trabajo. Espero que ganes. Te quiero mucho. Aishlinna".

— ¿De quién era el mensaje?— preguntó la violeta al notar que Terry veía atentamente la pantalla del aparato.

—de Aishlinna. Dice que ojalá alguno de nosotros gane el torneo, y que nos estará apoyando desde su trabajo— respondió el de gorra.

—no sé qué se trae esa mujer contigo, me da mala espina. En fin, caminando equipo que tenemos que caminar un buen tramo en hora y media. Así que andando— ordenó la Kusanagi mayor.

Y dicho eso, el "New Generation Fighting Club" tomó rumbo hacia el gimnasio que sería la sede del evento.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.**

 **¿CÓMO LES QUEDÓ EL OJO? AISHLINNA Y TERRY SON HERMANOS BIOLÓGICOS.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDO CUANTO LES GUSTÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO. SI SE LA QUIEREN "MENTAR" A YUKI POR HACER ESO, DIGANMELO Y SE LO HAGO SABER.**

 **SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO, TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	8. Capítulo 8: el primer torneo de NGFC

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 8: El primer torneo del New Generation FC.

 **HOLA, HOLA.**

 **ESTAMOS DANDO INICIO AL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **HOY PASARÁ ALGO BASTANTE RARO, TRAICIONERO Y TRISTE. SOLO NO ME ECHEN LA CULPA A MI, ÉCHENSELA A LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS.**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS… ASUNA, CORRE VIDEO POR FAVOR.**

… **. …. ….**

Los nueve peleadores habían llegado a un gimnasio que serviría de sede para el torneo de pelea de la ciudad.

—órale. Que grande está este gimnasio— dijo la violeta impresionada.

—la verdad sí. Alguien se podría perder en este lugar— agregó Yuki agarrando la mano de su amiga.

—Si ese es el caso, será mejor que nos mantengamos jun… ¿A dónde se fueron Sally y Leona?— preguntó Terry al darse cuenta que dichas chicas no estaban.

—Leona me dijo que iban a explorar el gimnasio. Querían encontrar alguna sala de descanso libre para todos nosotros— contestó el peli azul.

—A mí se me hace que Sally se llevó a Leona para...— Krysty se puso a pensar una imagen algo sugestiva, pero la borró de su mente de inmediato —no. Mejor ni me lo magino. Eso sería muy traumático y humillante para las dos y/o cualquiera que las vea—

—no creo que fuera para "eso". Por más que odie admitirlo, Sally está enamorada de Yuki. No la creo capaz de hacer eso con alguien que no sea ella— mencionó Bryan mirando a los hermanos Kusanagi con una sonrisa burlona.

—gracias por recordarlo Bryan. Aunque… yo no estaría tan segura con ese asunto— Yukirí soltó un ruido que parecía una risa maligna.

— ¿y eso por qué? Explícate hermanita— exigió el pelinegro.

—ese es un secretito entre Leona y yo. Así que no anden preguntando, porque no les diré de qué se trata— contestó la Kusanagi mayor.

—Oigan chicos, encontramos una sala disponible y está perfecta para nosotros —Leona alcanzó a escuchar a la castaña — ¿de qué se trata qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?—

Los demás voltearon a ver a Yuki con sonrisas burlonas en sus caras —ándale Yuki, dile a ellas que de que estábamos hablando— dijo Krysty.

—por favor dinos Yuki linda. No me gusta que me guardes secretos a mí. Dime que pasa o te voy a…— amenazó la rubia.

—déjenme hablar. Sally si quieres saber pregúntale a Leona, ya que yo les decía a ellos que no diré lo que me dijo Leona aquel día— aclaró la heredera del sol.

Al escuchar eso, la rubia volteó a ver a Yagami. Pero esta última le dijo —ni me mires así Sally. No te lo diré hasta que sea un buen momento—

—entonces si tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad Leoni? Dime de una buena vez— exigió la Bogard menor.

—que no te voy a decir. Además, no te puedo confirmar si tiene que ver contigo, tendrás que aguantarte la intriga. Pero… te sugiero que uses "tus encantos" con Yuki, puede que así ella te diga algo. Pero si lo hace… tendré que golpearlas a ambas— habló Leona tronando sus puños y medio activando el disturbio para asustar a los demás.

—tranquila Yagami. Estás en un lugar público, asustas a la gente con tu transformación— dijo Mio abrazando a la pelirroja para detenerla de hacer alguna tontería.

Leona soltó un suspiro y regresó a su estado normal.

—bueno… entonces si ya se van a estar quietas, vamos a registrarnos. Como es el primer torneo del club, tenemos que estar todos los integrantes presentes para corroborar que el club existe. Bueno, ¡HERE WE GO TEAM!— exhaló Bryan guiando a todo el club hacia la oficina de registro.

… **. …. ….**

Una hora después…

Bryan, Yuki, Terry, Mio, Sally, Kyle y Leona estaban en la sala de descanso esperando los resultados de los primeros encuentros de su equipo.

—vaya estoy algo oxidado jejeje— dijo Ethan cuando entró al lugar después de haber tenido su pelea de la primera ronda.

— ¿Cómo te fue primito? Espero que le hayas dado una arrastrada a tu oponente— preguntó la rubia.

—lo bueno es que gané. Pero si me costó. Debo admitir que tuve un buen oponente— contestó el aprendiz Shiranui.

— ¿cómo le irá a Krystal? Me está preocupando que se tarde tanto— comentó Kyle jugando sus dedos.

—en esa te apoyo Kyle. Me preocupa que mi niña se esté tardando. ¿Qué tal si la hirieron o algo?— mencionó el pelinegro dando vueltas por todo el cuarto.

—Si tanto les preocupa… ¿por qué no van a ver su pelea?— indagó la heredera del sol.

—porque hicimos un pacto. Ninguno puede ver los encuentros de cualquiera de los otros dos— dijeron Kyle y Terry al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Krystal entró con los rastros de la pelea, tales como: la ropa desacomodada, el pelo revuelto, y sangre en sus puños.

—mira nada más como vienes Krystal. Espero que no hayas matado al contrario— dijo Kyle al ver el semblante de su hermana.

—no te preocupes Kyle. Traigo mucha sangre en la ropa porque usé más rasguños que golpes, de esa manera, lo disfrutaba más— habló la azulina con una expresión sádica en su cara.

—oye. Los rasguños son exclusivos de los Yagami. Solo yo puedo usar las uñas en este club— regañó la pelirroja, la cual estaba atascándose de frituras y refresco.

Krystal solo sonrió de lado ante ese supuesto regaño mientras se sentaba en medio de Kyle y Terry.

—por cierto Leoni, ¿no sientes que afectará tu desempeño que estés comiendo tanto? Puede que para cuando tengas que pelear te sientas muy llena— mencionó Sally al notar la forma en la que comía su amiga.

— ¿me estás llamando tragona Sally? Porque déjame decirte que no es cierto— reprochó la heredera de la luna.

—ni hace falta que Sally te responda Leona, todos sabemos que si lo eres—el pelinegro se burló de su amiga— Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. Deséenme suerte chicos— dijo Terry ajustándose los guantes y la gorra.

— ¡TU PUEDES TERRY, RÓMPELE EL HOCICO!— gritaron todas las chicas al unísono apoyando al muchacho de fuego multicolor.

El chico levantó el pulgar y les guiñó el ojo. Claro que los demás hombres presentes se molestaron un poquito.

—bueno gente, están a punto de presenciar el quinto encuentro del torneo: Terry Kusanagi VS Chris Tyler— dijo el anunciador del evento.

Al decir eso, salieron los dos combatientes. Terry salió con su clásica sonrisa mientras saludaba al público asistente. Por otro lado, su oponente, el cual era el típico enorme de gimnasio, entró con toda la agresividad posible.

—buena suerte. Espero que tengamos una buena batalla— le dijo Terry a su contrario.

El grandulón solo soltó un bufido mientras se ponía en guardia. La ver eso, Terry se dio cuenta de la clase de peleador que tenía enfrente: un sádico sin honor.

El encuentro empezó.

El tipo enorme se lanzó contra Terry con toda su furia, solo para pasarse de largo. Terry esquivó el combo de puñetazos como si estuviera entrenando. Y con un solo ataque dejó tirado a su oponente.

—creo… que necesitas entrenar más. Espero que para el próximo torneo sepas pelear mejor— aconsejó el chico mientras recibía los alaridos del público.

—Gané, ga-né. Ga-ah-né. No es por presumir pero fue fácil— alardeó el pelinegro entrando a donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

—yo si te vi hermanito. Era obvio que ganarías, es imposible que alguien sin honor y respeto te gane— mencionó la castaña.

—y con esa victoria sumas otros 20 puntos en el Ranking— agregó la azulina.

—hablando de puntos del Ranking, tengo que ir a ganarme mis primeros puntos. Terry, Yukirí, Leona, vengan a apoyarme por favor— dijo la violeta con un montón de nervios.

— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo preciosa?— preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta que Mio no lo nombró.

—preferiría que por esta vez no. No me gustaría que te preocuparas al verme pelear. Mejor espérame aquí con los brazos abiertos y los labios listos— contestó la cantante/peleadora.

A Bryan no le quedó de otra y aceptó la petición de su novia —bueno, espero que ganes fácilmente, no me gustaría ver tu linda carita llena de sangre—

—tranquilo Bryan, Mio estará bien, es muy fuerte. Puede moler con sus puños a cualquier idiota de este torneo— comentó Yuki llevándose a Mio arrastrando mientras Leona se llevaba a Terry.

—vaya, hay mucha gente. Chicos tengo miedo. Espero que no me toque contra alguien muy difícil— dijo Mio abrazándose de los Kusanagi.

—no hay tanta gente, solo como unas mil. Y ahorita veremos contra quien te toca— habló Yuki para calmar a su amiga.

—bueno, bueno. Ahora es turno de Mio Asamiya VS Eleonor Sanders— dijo el anunciador.

Ambas peleadoras se pusieron en el centro de la arena. La chica americana se rió de Mio al ver su notoria cara de miedo —no te preocupes niñita. No te romperé más de cinco huesos—

Mio se enojó ante la burla—eso ya lo veremos anciana. Acabaré contigo en muy poco tiempo. Yo saldré victoriosa y honraré a mi club—

Comenzó la pelea.

Esta vez, Mio fue la primera en atacar, estaba muy molesta. La otra chica solo trataba de esquivar los ataques pero casi no lo lograba.

—maldita niña. Quédate quietecita. Si te quedas quieta, podrás irte más rápido a tu casa a jugar con tus muñecas— dijo la mujer que peleaba contra la violeta.

Asamiya sonrió de lado. Estaba enojando a propósito a su oponente para sacarla de su concentración.

3 minutos después Mio le atravesó a su oponente un puñetazo con tal potencia que la mandó fuera de la arena.

—para que te calles anciana. Te gané— presumió la violeta mientras miraba a su contraria en el piso.

… **... …. ….**

Varias horas y peleas después…..

—vaya chicos, los cuartos de final serán entre nosotros. Claro, exceptuando a Ethan— dijo Terry con emoción.

—todavía no entiendo como pude perder contra esa chica. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza— mencionó Ethan sobándose los golpes de la cara.

—yo creo saber la razón por la cual perdiste. Por tres cosas: primera: te dio lastima la pobrecita. Segunda: te gusta a esa niña. Y tres: te dio miedo pelear contra alguno de nosotros— explicó la rubia.

—puede que tengas razón en la primera y en la tercera. Pero en la segunda te falló, no es cierto lo que dijiste— agregó el hijo Shiranui.

—la verdad, esa chica es muy linda. Lástima que tiene 12, sino yo le echaba los perros. Ándale Ethan, serías muy tonto sino aprovecharas la oportunidad— comentó Kyle dándole un codazo en el hombro a su amigo.

—ay hermanito, nunca cambias. Ethan te doy un consejo: no le hagas caso a Kyle o terminarás siendo igual a él cuando tengas su edad— dijo la azulina preparándose para salir a pelear.

— ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fueron Sally, Leona y Yuki?— preguntó Bryan suponiendo lo peor.

—pues… creo que Yukirí se fue a prepararse para pelear en otro lugar, Leona a buscar más botanas, y Sally… creo que anda de pervertida espiando a Yuki— contestó Mio riéndose ante la posible situación.

— ¡SALLY BOGAAAAAAAAAARD!— se escuchó el grito de cierta castaña, que al parecer, estaba muy enojada.

Después de escuchar ese grito, Sally entró a la sala siendo perseguida por Yuki (sí, esta vez fue al revés).

La rubia se escondió detrás de su hermano —no me mates Yuki, no me mates. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer jamás—

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?— preguntó Bryan al ver que esta vez la perseguida era su hermana.

—que tu hermanita te lo diga. Sally, si lo vuelves a hacer te prometo que no lo dejaré pasar— amenazó Yuki con una flama en su mano.

—A ver Yuki, cuéntanos, ¿ahora que te hizo Sally?— interrogó el pelinegro.

La heredera del sol volteó a ver a la Bogard menor como diciéndole "a ver cuéntales".

—no me mires así Yuki linda. Pues… lo que hice fue… este… verán… yo… ¡le miré TODO a Yuki mientras se cambiaba de ropa!— confesó la rubia tapándose los ojos.

Al escuchar eso, Yuki aumentó su gesto de molestia, y los demás se quedaron pasmados. Pasaron un buen rato con un silencio incomodo, hasta que se escuchó la voz del anunciador.

—Se solicita la presencia de las señoritas Yukirí Kusanagi y Mio Asamiya para el inicio de la pelea— dijo el anunciador.

—tienes suerte que no tengas que pelear contra mi Sally. Porque si no…— dijo la castaña mostrando su puño.

—tranquilízate Yukirí. Mejor vámonos. Tengo muchas ganas de probar tus habilidades— habló la violeta jalando a su paisana hacia la arena de batalla.

—Mio está en lo correcto. Hermanita, mejor ve a pelear a ver si así se te quita lo molesta— mencionó Terry alborotándole el pelo —además… tu hiciste algo peor hace poquito— le susurró.

La Kusanagi mayor solo apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de la pelea y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la asustada rubia.

—ahora si te pasaste Sally. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?— Bryan, Ethan, Terry, Kyle y Krystal regañaron a Sally al unísono.

—hola chicos. ¿De qué me perdí? Se ven muy tiesos ustedes seis— dijo Leona cuando llegó al lugar con cuatro bolsas grandes de botanas.

Todos se quedaron callados, causando que la pelirroja se intrigara más de lo que ya estaba.

—de nada importante Leona. Creo que será si mejor vamos a ver la pelea— dijo Terry caminando hacia las gradas.

—por fin Yukirí. Después de un mes por fin vamos a poder poner a prueba la fuerza de la otra— dijo la violeta poniéndose en guardia.

—y que lo digas Mio. Recuerda que ahora si puedes usar tus poderes. Solo cuida de no exagerar y que termines destruyendo algo o lastimando a alguien— completó la otra japonesa.

—makata. Ganbate, Yukirí-kun— apoyó Mio a su amiga de la infancia.

La pelea empezó.

Ambas comenzaron con cautela, ya que nunca habían peleado entre ellas. Como es costumbre entre todos los del club, trataban de no usar sus poderes hasta que enserio les hiciera falta. Por lo tanto, solo se atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Se querían mucho, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para ser gentiles, ambas atacaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—vaya Mio, estoy impresionada, peleas muy bien. Digno de una Asamiya— halagó la castaña en medio de la pelea.

—tú no te quedas corta Yukirí. Tú también sabes pelear. Aunque claro, con un hermano que es tan bueno peleando además de guapo, como no vas a pelear así. Diario tienes un buen oponente en tu casa— continuó la cantante con una gran sonrisa.

Esas palabras pusieron a Yuki bastante incomoda. Mio no mentía, pero lo dijo de una manera algo sugestiva e inquietante.

Al ver que la pelea se alargaba demasiado, las chicas dieron paso a sus habilidades especiales para acabar más rápido.

Yuki atacaba con los típicos combos del estilo Kusanagi. Pero no le hacían daño alguno a Mio, debido a que ella repelía los ataques con escudos psíquicos. Yuki al verse en desventaja, decidió aumentar la potencia de sus flamas e intentar ataques a distancia. De todas formas, Mio detenía los ataques con sus escudos, pero algunos si se le iban.

—auch. Tus flamas están que arden. Tienes un poder muy potente— dijo Mio sobándose las quemaduras.

—pues tú también Mio. Nunca había visto que alguien se apartara de mis flamas con tanta facilidad— dijo Yuki cargando una Orochinagi.

La violeta se alcanzó a dar cuenta del ataque que Yuki estaba a punto de mandarle. Por lo tanto, ella también preparó un ataque súper potente el Fénix Fang Arrow.

Soltaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Una explosión calculadamente peligrosa apareció. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se dispersó la nube de humo que había y esto apareció: Yuki estaba tirada en el piso, y Mio se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de su amiga con una gran parte de su ropa quemada.

—Despierta Yukirí, despierta por favor— pidió la violeta sacudiendo a su amiga.

Yuki despertó unos segundos después y le sonrió a Mio —eh perdido. Pero me alegro. Te has convertido en una peleadora excelente. Mio, felicidades. Te quiero—

La violeta les pidió ayuda a sus amigos para ayudarla a llevarse a la castaña de regreso a la sala.

—aquí está la primera semifinalista: Mio Asamiya— anunció Leona a sus amigos.

—wuojojo. Entonces mi Mio es más fuerte que Yuki. Esa es mi chica— dijo Bryan abrazando a la violeta.

—este Mio… ehm… no me tomes como una Sally pero… ¿ya te diste cuenta que ciertas partes de tu ropa se quemaron?— preguntó Krystal señalando "esas" zonas sin tela en el cuerpo de Mio.

Al escuchar eso, Bryan cubrió parte de "el frente" y parte de "la retaguardia" de su novia con su chamarra y una camisa—creo que sería mejor que te pongas la ropa extra que traías—

Mio se puso súper sonrojada —ay qué vergüenza. Tienes razón Bryan querido, voy a cambiarme. Yukirí, Leona, Krystal, por favor cuiden que Sally no se pase de lista—

—por qué tuviste que recordarlo Mio— dijo Sally mirando la cara de enojo de Yuki. —además, no te haré eso a ti por tres cosas: eres la novia de mi hermano, tú no me llamas la atención y ya te vi lo suficiente ahorita—

Mio agarró su mochila y se fue a los vestidores.

—Chicos, ya pueden destaparse los ojos, Mio ya se fue a cambiarse— informó Leona al ver que Terry, Kyle, Ethan y Bryan estaban haciendo eso.

—Terry, Kyle… juren por lo más sagrado que no le vieron "sus cosas" a Mio— dijo Krystal con un tono siniestro.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡NO SERÍAMOS CAPACES DE HACERLES ESO A TI, BRYAN Y MIO!— exhalaron los dos al unísono.

—Más les vale si no quieren sufrir— amenazaron todas las chicas presentes.

—bueno… creo que ustedes dos deberían irse a la arena— les dijo Terry a los hermanos Bogard/Ryan.

—oh si es cierto. Vamos hermanita, quietémonos la duda y veamos quien de los dos es el heredero— retó Bryan a Sally.

—acepto el reto hermano. Pero lo más seguro es que yo te ganaré— confirmó la rubia con una sonrisa sádica.

—buena suerte primos. Que gane el mejor de ustedes. Los estaré apoyando desde las gradas— dijo el Bogard castaño.

— ¿no vas a apoyarlos Yuki? lo que te hizo Sally es una cosa, pero puedes estar del lado de Bryan— preguntó el Kusanagi adoptivo.

—no me malentiendan pero paso. Mio me puso una buena arrastrada, quiero recostarme un rato— contestó su hermana mientras se acostaba en un sillón que había ahí.

—entonces creo me voy solo. Que gachos son— se quejó Ethan al ver que nadie lo acompañaba para echarles porras a sus primos.

Los tres Bogard se fueron de la sala, dejando a Terry, Kyle, Leona, Krysty y Yuki en la sala de descanso.

—Ya regresé chicos, ¿Cómo me veo sin la ropa quemada?— preguntó la violeta cuando salió del vestidor.

Debido a la amenaza que habían recibido minutos antes, tanto Terry como Kyle se negaron a responder la pregunta. Cosa que no se le fue por alto a la cantante.

—vamos chicos, respóndanme. ¿O qué? ¿Sus hermanas les rompen el cuello si contestan?— insistió Mio tratando de molestar a los muchachos.

—… este… pues… ahm… eh…— Kyle y Terry solo balbucearon al ver las miradas asesinas de Yuki y Krystal.

—oye Mio, ¿no vas a ir a apoyar a TU NOVIO Y a TU CUÑADA?— preguntó la azulina con un claro tono de celos.

—ah… pues… preferiría que no. nunca me ha gustado verlos pelear entre ellos. Me pongo muy nerviosa y empiezo a hacer locuras— contestó Mio. —Además, quiero asegurarme que Yukirí esté bien—

La violeta se sentó a lado de Yuki de una manera para que sus piernas le sirvieran de almohada.

—gracias Mio. Pero… (Bostezo)… no estoy tan… (Bostezo)… lastima-da— la castaña se quedó dormida sobre las piernas de su amiga.

… **. …. ….**

Media hora después…

— ¡AAAAAAARGH! ¡¿CÓMO FUE POSIBLE QUE PERDIERA?!— gritó Sally llena de enojo.

—llevas veinte minutos quejándote, ya deja eso en el pasado cállate. ¿O acaso quieres que te calle yo?— amenazó Krystal con su puño levantado.

Ante esa amenaza, Sally se quedó calladita y quieta en su lugar del sillón.

—bueno Krystal, ahora nos toca a nosotras dos. ¿Puedo usar mi Riot of Blood contra ti?— le preguntó la roja a la azul.

—pero claro que lo puedes usar, así será más interesante. Lástima por Terry y Kyle, no van a poder ver un encuentro tan bueno— dijo Krystal sonriendo malignamente.

—ya sé que prometí que no vería tus peleas hermanita. Pero déjame ver esta, por favooooor— pidió el peli azul de guante rojo.

—está bien. Solo no me pongas en ridículo ¿entendiste pervertido?— dijo la Dash menor.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza mientras él, su hermana y Leona se iban hacia la arena.

—yo voy a ver a Leoni y Krystal. ¿No vienes Terry?— le cuestionó Sally al pelinegro.

—no Sally. Voy a quedarme a cuidar a Yuki. Vaya que se cansó, todavía no despierta— contestó el chico de flamas multicolor.

—yo tampoco voy chicos, también me quedo a cuidar a Yukirí. Después de todo, yo la dejé así— dijo Mio anticipándose a una posible pregunta.

Los tres Bogard se fueron de la sala con destino a las gradas para apoyar a sus amigas, dejando a Mio y Terry solos con la dormida Yuki.

Mio quiso aprovechar que estaba sola con Terry para hacerle algunas preguntas algo intimas —oye Terry… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—

—me intriga tanta formalidad. ¿Qué quieres que te responda?— dijo el chico algo confundido.

—… pues… lo que te quería preguntar es… ¿Cómo has podido soportar tantos meses con Krystal?— preguntó la violeta con mucha pena.

Terry se sacó de onda ante tal pregunta — ¿Cómo que como?... eh soportado todo eso porque la amo— contestó.

— ¿enserio la amas? No puedo creer que alguien tan alegre como tú sea novio de una sádica y fría peleadora como Krystal— comentó ella.

—claro que la amo. No me imagino que haría si algo le pasara a ella— agregó el pelinegro haciendo un gesto raro, como de tristeza.

—ya veo. Entonces pásame la fórmula para que yo pueda ser igual. Últimamente me eh sentido un poco harta de Bryan. Tanto que no sé si en realidad lo amo. Creo que me siento atraída por alguien más— contó Mio quitando la cabeza de Yuki de sus piernas y sentándose al lado de Terry.

Terry se sintió algo incómodo al estar tan cerca de la violeta—no te entiendo. Para que pueda ayudarte, por favor explícame que pa…—

Terry no pudo decir más debido a que sintió los suaves y dulces labios de Mio sobre los suyos. Mio intentaba llegar más allá con ese beso, pero Terry se lo impedía apretando su boca para que el contacto no fuera más íntimo.

Por otro lado, Terry trataba de zafarse de los brazos y los labios de la japonesa, pero Mio era bastante fuerte, no podía moverse. Mientras más forcejeaba el chico, la violeta lo besaba con más pasión y fuerza.

Terry estuvo batallando por un rato, pero poco a poco empezaba a ceder y a disfrutar el momento. Un minuto después de que estuvieran pegados, Terry por fin le dio permiso de entrar a la lengua de la chica. Aunque Terry odiara admitirlo, le encantaba el sabor de esos labios, ya que hasta ese momento, solo había besado a dos chicas: Krystal y Yuki.

Ambos empezaron a dejarse llevar por el momento, tanto que sus manos parecían querer algo más. Pero para la desgracia de ellos, cierta chica controladora del hielo entró a la sala.

—Terry… ¿Cómo pudiste?... creí que me amabas— dijo la azulina al ver a Terry "flojito y cooperando" con la violeta.

Al escuchar la voz de Krystal, Terry y Mio se separaron —Krysty… déjame explicarte—

—no se preocupen, lo vuelvo a dejar solos—la azulina se dio vuelta hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse del lugar con una furia enorme.

Terry se echó a correr detrás de su novia —Krysty, amor espérame— recibió un golpe por parte de la azulina — ¿pero qué…?—

—No… vuelvas… a llamarme Krysty… nunca en tu vida— dijo Krystal con tristeza y rabia —tu novia Krysty… murió con tu traición. Ahora vuelvo a ser Krystal. Así que no me busques. Terminamos—

Terry se dejó caer de rodillas al escuchar eso —perdóname Krystal. Te ruego que me perdones— pidió el chico antes de recibir de lleno una patada en su cara.

—te eh dicho que terminamos. No gastes tus mentiras conmigo— la Dash menor volteó a ver a la violeta — ¡MIO ASAMIYA! Que terminara con este es una cosa, pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Tuviste la mala suerte de pelear contra mí después de hacer esto. Juro por mi madre que no te tendré piedad—

En ese momento Kyle (que al igual que su hermana vio toda la escena) decidió actuar y se acercó al pelinegro —Terry… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la puerta del tiempo? Voy a tener que cumplir mi amenaza— dijo Kyle con un tono calmadamente agresivo.

—ya lo sé Kyle. No te culpo por querer defender a tu hermana. Solo te pido que me castigues en la pelea. Siquiera hay que entretener al público. Espero que puedan perdonarme— dijo Terry aceptando su condena.

Kyle solo gruñó y después se fue a buscar a su herida hermana.

Terry se fue a buscar un lugar para estar solo. Y Mio se quedó ahí llorando inconsolablemente.

— ¿por qué rayo lo hice? ¿Por qué no pude resistirme a mis impulsos? No merezco el perdón de Krystal. No merezco el perdón de nadie— se auto-reclamó la violeta en su mente mientras seguía llorando.

Y en ese momento, Yuki despertó de su sueño — (bostezo) ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Mio que te pasó?— preguntó ella al ver el estado se su amiga.

Lo único que hizo Mio fue soltar un llanto aún más potente al darse cuenta que Yuki había despertado.

—… solo espero… que tu si me perdones… Bryan— susurró la violeta entre sollozos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8.**

 **COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A LOS PERSONAJES, NO TUVIMOS QUE VER AUNQUE TERRY Y MIO SEAMOS ASUNA Y YO DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **SI QUIEREN SABER QUE OCURRIÓ DESPUÉS DE ESTE INCIDENTE… LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE KOF: NG ROUND 2.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **SOLO POR ESTE CAPITULO CAMBIO MI DESPEDIDA…**

 **TERRY Y ASUNA… ¡LOGOUT!**


	9. Capitulo 9: un error y una oportunidad

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 9: un error y una oportunidad.

 **HEY, HEY, HEY. EH VUELTO A ESCENA CON EL NOVENO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **HOY SABRÁN QUE ES LO QUE DESENCADENÓ EL INCIDENTE DE MIO Y TERRY UYUYUY QUE MEYO.**

 **PERO TAMBIÉN, LE DARÁ CHANCE A TERRY DE LOGRAR ALGO CON SU FAMILIA.**

 **SIN MÁS… CHECK THIS OUT.**

… … … … … … **. … … … .… … … … … … … … .…**

—no llores Mio, por favor no llores. Mejor cuéntame que pasó— dijo la castaña con el objetivo de saber que ocurría.

La violeta se echó a llorar más fuerte —te pido que me perdones Yukirí… no sabía lo que hacía… perdónenme todos ustedes—

— ¿de qué estás hablando? Explícame que pasó. Dime que cosa fue lo que hiciste como para ponerte así— pidió Yuki abrazando a su amiga para calmarla.

—eres una… ¡TE MATARÉ!— le gritó Sally a Mio, ya que ya sabía que había hecho esta última.

Sally se lanzó sobre la japonesa menor, claro que Yuki la detuvo. — ¿se puede saber que te dio? Pareces una loca—

—Pregúntale a tu hermano o a esta… esta… niña— respondió la rubia con una clara expresión de enojo.

—ahora que lo dicen… Leona, ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?— preguntó la Kusanagi mayor.

—… no… lo sé Yuki… lo estoy buscando por todos lados…— contestó la pelirroja entre jadeos por tanto correr.

Leona se fue corriendo hacia otro lado mientras gritaba el nombre del chico para llamarlo.

Yuki seguía tan confundida como en un principio, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para decirle que había pasado mientras ella dormía.

Todos estaban molestos, menos las tres de Japón. Mio seguía llorando, Yuki muy confundida, y Leona estaba preocupada buscando a Terry.

—… vas a sufrir… Asamiya— murmuró la azulina apretando los puños.

—tú también… Kusanagi… juro que te haré pagar por lo que hiciste— agregó su hermano mayor.

—todo esto… está muy mal. No me imaginé que esto pasaría. Perdónenme chicos— dijo la violeta un poco más calmada.

Justo cuando el ambiente no podría estar más tenso, apareció el pelinegro sin levantar la cara, pero se escuchaba triste.

—Kyle, solo vine a avisarte que ya nos toca a nosotros. Te estaré esperando en la arena— fue lo que dijo Terry antes de volver a irse.

—por fin nos toca. Te haré arrepentirte de haber hecho eso— gruñó Kyle con una sonrisa sádica.

—dale una lección a ese traidor hermanito. Rómpele todo lo que puedas— apoyó la azulina a su hermano.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme de una buena vez que carajos pasa aquí?— preguntó Yuki rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie le respondió, sólo caminaron hacia la arena como cortejo fúnebre.

—ahora la pelea que todos estaban esperando: Kyle Dash VS Terry Kusanagi. Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién ganará?— habló el anunciador del evento.

Ambos chicos salieron. Kyle tenía una cara de enojo, mientras la de Terry era de tristeza y dolor.

—no pienso contenerme ahora Terry. Prepárate para experimentar el dolor— amenazó el peli azul.

El de gorra cerró los ojos y dijo —perdóname Kyle, pero yo tampoco pienso contenerme aunque sé perfectamente que me merezco esto—

Los dos se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron miradas de odio y culpa respectivamente.

El encuentro comenzó.

Instantáneamente, Kyle prendió su fuego y se lanzó contra su ex-cuñado. Y al mismo tiempo, Terry encendió su característica energía tricolor en ambos puños.

Se notaban las ganas de Kyle por herir a Terry de gravedad, y con el mayor dolor posible. El peli azul usaba alternadamente el fuego y el hielo a su máxima potencia, cuidando de no herir a un tercero.

—vamos Kusanagi, no te muevas, ¿acaso no dijiste tú mismo que te lo merecías?— preguntó Kyle notoriamente irritado.

—Deberías de saber… ¡QUE ESE NO ES MOTIVO SUFICIENTE PARA DEJAR DE PELEAR!— exclamó el pelinegro aumentando la violencia en sus ataques.

—interesante. No esperaba menos de alguien a quien solía admirar. Eres muy fuerte… pero debo derrotarte… ¡por el honor de mi hermana!— gritó el Dash mayor.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, la sed de sangre de ambos subía enormemente. Llevaban diez minutos peleando y la pelea estaba llegando a niveles bastante peligrosos e impensables.

—sé… sé… que puedo vencerlo… Solo es cuestión de tiempo para tener la oportunidad de un golpe final— pensó Kyle mientras se cubría las heridas con las manos.

Por parte de Terry, solo miraba fijamente a su ahora oponente con sentimientos divididos. Su mente le decía: "déjalo ganar, te mereces este castigo". Pero el instinto y el corazón le decían: "¡aplasta cada uno de sus huesos! ¡Hazlo sentir el dolor que estás sufriendo!". Terry no sabía qué hacer, pero como si se tratara de otra persona, empezó a perder el control y atacó como una bestia al azulino.

— ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE RAYOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍIJIJIJI!— pidió la castaña al darse cuenta que ya no era una un simple pelea lo que veía.

Leona le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo tratando de no ser tan brusca —etto… Yuki, ejeje… sonno… ¿ay como lo digo?... pues…— siguió así un rato.

Hasta que Mio fue la que habló —mira Yukirí… esto es mi culpa. Yo… besé a tu hermano y Krystal nos vio cuando no podíamos estar más cerca uno del otro… gomene Yukirí—

Yuki se pasó las manos por la frente y el pelo en seña de frustración y desesperación —Mio… eres una estúpida. ¿Cómo piensas ser una defensora del mundo si no te resistes a tus impulsos? Aunque… no soy la más indicada para hablar de eso. Puedo entenderte Mio, pero no quiere decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien—

Mio perdió la firmeza y se quebró como vidrio ante ese regaño —perdóname por favor Yukirí. Estoy dispuesta a recibir lo que me merezco. Incluso si eso significa… morir a manos de Krystal— se puso a pensar— Te estoy esperando Dash, quiero darte una buena batalla para que tengas tiempo de soltar toda tu ira contra mí. No esperes que me rinda tan fácil. ¡IKUZEEEEE!—

Terry tenía a Kyle colgando por el cuello con clara intención de ahorcarlo. Y al mismo tiempo, le golpeaba el estómago con la otra mano.

—eso… ¿es todo lo que tienes Kusanagi?... ¿acaso ese beso te robó tu fuerza?... recordaba que eras mucho más fuerte… mucho más— dijo Kyle molestando a su contrario para hacerlo enojar.

—n-no… No… ¡NO!... ¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN SIMPLE DEBILUCHO!— gritó Terry mientras azotaba el cuerpo de Kyle en el piso con todas sus fuerzas.

Kyle cayó con tal fuerza que estrelló el piso. Ante ese golpe, sintió un dolor inaguantable aunque solo se le rompieron unas tres costillas y un codo. Cosa que para él, es muy poco.

—eres… eres un… te desconozco… Terry… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?— dijo Kyle entre ruidos de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente.

Terry miró al peli azul por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar. Cuando respondió, lo único que hizo fue mirar la cara de terror de sus amigos, y se echó a correr.

—Perdónenme chicos, pero será mejor que no los vea en un rato— pensó él apretando los ojos y los dientes para no romper en llanto.

Yuki miró con dolor a su hermano alejándose rápidamente. Casualmente, Krystal hacía lo mismo, pero sin que se dieran cuenta los demás —Terry… ¿por qué lo hiciste?— pensaron ambas.

… **. …. …. …. …**

… **.. …. … ….. …..**

… **. …. … ….. … ….. …..**

Una hora después en aquel parque….

— ¿Qué carajos me pasó? no pude controlarme. Perdóname Kyle, no quería llegar a esos extremos— susurró Terry apretando los puños.

Ya no pudo mantener el temple, y empezó a soltar lágrimas muy levemente, casi ni se notaba — ¿ahora qué voy a hacer sin ti Krystal? En serio te amo. No seré capaz de seguir peleando si no es a tu lado. Te amo… te amo… —

Siguió lamentándose por un buen rato. Hasta que apareció cierta adulta pelinegra por pura casualidad.

— ¡HERMANITO, QUE BUENO QUE TE VEO!... ¿uh?... ¿Qué pasa hermanito?— preguntó ella al ver el estado de Terry.

Aishlinna se sentó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó para consolarlo —tranquilo hermanito, cuéntame que pasó—

Terry decidió desahogarse por completo al estar en los brazos de su hermana mayor —soy un idiota, un idiota para los idiotas. Acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida—

—claro que no hermanito, no eres un idiota ni mucho menos. Eres la mejor persona del mundo, no puedes decir algo como e…— Aishlinna fue interrumpida por el chico.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY! tendré que decírtelo. Mio me besó en un momento de debilidad, y yo… yo… yo se lo correspondí— confesó Terry con ira.

La adulta lo abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar eso —no te culpo, eres humano, es normal que sientas esos impulsos por cualquier chica. No importa si es tu novia o no. tranquilo hermanito, no hiciste algo tan malo— le dio un golpe en la cara al chico — ¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDAS ENGAÑAR A LA CHICA QUE TE AMA! Debes aprender a controlarte—

—ya lo sé hermana, esos instintos no justifican lo que ambos hicimos. Lo peor… es… que perdí a Krystal… por una estupidez como esa. Y por si fuera poco, estoy seguro que esto también le traerá problemas a Mio con Bryan. Solo espero que no terminen su noviazgo— habló Terry un poco más tranquilo.

—bueno, ese ya no es tu problema. Por ahora, preocúpate por arreglar tus asuntos con Krystal. Estoy segura que ella todavía te quiere, solo es cuestión de que le pidas perdón. Te recomiendo que dejes pasar un tiempo en lo que se enfrían las cosas, y también para que ella empiece a extrañarte— dijo la adulta.

—pero… no creo tener la fuerza para verla todos los días sin rogarle que me perdone. No sé qué hacer, me volveré loco— maldijo Terry pasándose las manos en la cara.

Justo al oír eso, a Aishlinna se le vino una idea —oye hermanito…— puso una sonrisa antes de seguir —… ¿y si me acompañas a México? Sería una buena oportunidad para distraerte de todo esto. Además, así podrás conocer a mamá— le propuso.

—… no lo sé… siento que debo quedarme…— Terry recibió un mensaje de Leona que decía "Terry, será mejor que te desaparezcas por un tiempo. Todo está muy tenso con los chicos" —está bien hermana, te acompaño— dijo el chico después de leer el mensaje.

La adulta volvió a abrazar a su hermano —ese es el Terry que conozco. Tan alegre, tan decidido, tan…— sonó un tipo de alarma desde su reloj — ¡AHHHH! Debo pasar por Carly a la escuela—

—oye, respóndeme algo: ¿Quién es Carly?— preguntó el chico.

— ¡OH! Sí, no te lo había dicho. Es… mi hija— contestó ella.

—ah… ¡¿AAAH?!... ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tengo una sobrina?— volvió a preguntar.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros —se me olvidó decírtelo. Bueno eso ahora ya no importa, ¿vienes a conocerla?—

—claro que sí. Pero… ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir en tu bici?— dijo Terry.

Ella sonrió de lado — ¿y quién dijo que nos iríamos en bicicleta?— señaló un coche azul que estaba a un lado —mira, ese es mi segundo bebé—

Dicho coche era ni más ni menos que: un Missan Skailayne GT-R 2002 (marca distorsionada) color azul oscuro, modificado como el de cierta película (iniciales de esa película: F&F).

— ¡RAYOS, ESTO ES GENIAL! ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! ¡ERES INCREÍBLE HERMANAJAJAJA!— gritó el chico al ver esa belleza de auto.

— ¿te gusta? Si te portas bien, puede que te deje manejarlo… cuando consigas tu licencia— mencionó la adulta.

—geniaaaal, voy a viajar cuantos miles de kilómetros en un auto deportivo que resulta ser de mi hermana. Pero, también con una niña de quien sabe cuántos años. Ehm…— pensó Terry imaginándose ese recorrido.

—entonces, deja de babear y súbete de una buena vez. Vamos por Carly a la primaria— apuró la mayor adentro del vehículo.

Terry asintió y se subió al coche de su hermana con el típico brillito de caricatura en los ojos.

… **. …. ….. …. …..**

… **.. … …. …. …**

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del torneo….

Mio estaba comiendo con Leona y Yuki como si fuera su ultima cena.

—estoy segura que si le doy oportunidad, Krystal me matará de la manera más cruel que se le ocurra— dijo Mio algo paranoica.

—tranquila "violetita", ni que fuera el fin del mundo— mencionó la castaña.

—pues… puede que para ella sí. Recuerda lo maniaca que se pone Krystal cuando un combate se vuelve un duelo— contradijo la heredera de la luna.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Leoni— dijo la violeta con sarcasmo —total, estoy dispuesta a morir si ese es mi castigo por traicionar a Bryan. Por cierto, ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?—

—la verdad, se vio bastante tranquilo. Pero lo más seguro es que solo se quiso hacer el fuerte y está sufriendo como tú— contestó Leona.

—según Sally, la cual por cierto ni con este ambiente tan tenso deja de molestar, Bryan quiere aparentar que no le importa lo que hagas. Cuando la verdad se está muriendo por saber en qué falló— compartió Yuki.

—saben chicas, esto también tuvo su lado bueno. Gracias a la inminente amenaza de perder a Bryan, me doy cuenta que en realidad lo amo muchísimo. Y lo único que me hacía falta, era tener un poco de espacio— dijo la cantante empezando a soltar lágrimas de alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Pero no crees que te diste cuenta un poco tarde?— acusó Leona.

— (suspiro de molestia) ay Leona, tú y tu negatividad. Deberías estar ayudándome a hacer que Mio se sienta mejor. No que andes fastidiando— dijo Yuki.

—está bien. En ese caso, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal besa Terry?— preguntó la pelirroja como toda una chismosa.

Al escuchar eso, Yuki tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo.

—la verdad… mmm… creo que no valió la pena. No estoy segura, pero siento que Bryan besa mejor— contestó la "traidora".

Las tres se empezaron a reír con ese comentario. Y cuando se estaban riendo, entró la única rubia del grupo.

—Asamiya… llegó la hora de tu muerte. Krystal te está esperando en la arena. Por cierto… hola Yuki linda— dijo Sally como si fuera una bipolar.

Detrás de la rubia, se alcazaba a ver a su hermano con cara de decepción y molestia — ¿en qué te fallé Mio? pensé que nuestro amor sería para siempre— pensó el Bogard mayor viendo a su amada.

—nosotros ya cumplimos con avisarte. Espero que Krystal te haga sufrir— habló Sally antes de irse y cerrar la puerta violentamente detrás de ella.

— ¿viste la cara de Bryan? le duele lo que está pasando. Deberías pedirle perdón— comentó la castaña.

—ya lo sé Yukirí. Le rogaré de rodillas que me perdone, si salgo viva de esta pelea— dijo la violeta preparándose para pelear.

—bueno, entonces… ¡IKUZE BEAUTY JAPANESE GIRLS TEAM!— animó la pelirroja mientras arrastraba a su violeta amiga hacia la arena de combate.

Ya en la arena…

—solo quiero que me perdones. Y también que sepas que no me dejaré ganar— avisó la violeta a la azulina.

—hmp… ya veremos si enserio eres digna de pelear conmigo. Te haré pagar por haberme arrebatado a Terry— dijo la Dash menor.

—no te preocupes Krystal, podrás volver a tenerlo cuando quieras, solo acepta sus disculpas cuando te las ofrezca— mencionó Mio.

—no quiero saber de él por el resto de mi vida. Puedes quedártelo, ¡te lo regalo para que algún día te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí hoy!— exhaló Krystal.

La pequeña Asamiya se quedó callada, a estas alturas, hablar no serviría. La única manera de arreglarlo en ese momento, era usando sus puños.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y esperaron la alarma que les indicaría que la pelea empezó.

Cuando sonó, Krystal se lanzó contra la violeta con una clase de picos de hielo en sus puños. Mio la detuvo con un escudo psíquico.

La azulina seguía atacando como loca con su hielo. Mientras Mio solo se preocupaba por esquivar los ataques y darle uno que otro golpe con sus psycho ball.

Los ataques de la azulina estaban siendo muy efectivos, la japonesa estaba llegando a su límite. Pero no dejaba de pelear. El honor de ambas estaba en juego.

—… no… me esperaba menos de ti… traidora… me alegra que resistas para poder seguir golpeándote— dijo Krystal entre jadeos de cansancio.

—y así seguiré, si es la única forma de que tú me perdones— mencionó Mio.

—TCH. Ni creas que te perdonaré solo con dejarme golpearte. Tendrás que esforzarte para demostrarme tu arrepentimiento— habló la Dash menor todavía enojada.

Siguieron peleando por unos diez minutos con todo. Hasta que….

— ¡FIN DEL JUEGO ASAMIYA! Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste… adiós— gritó Krystal cuando tenía en el piso a la violeta.

—si eso quieres… ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡MATAME DE UNA VEZ SI CON ESO LOGRAS PERDONAR A TERRY! El no tuvo la culpa de nada— dijo Mio llorando de rabia.

Al oír eso, los demás se preocuparon por lo que pudiera pasar — ¡NO SEAS TONTA MIO, LEVANTATE!— gritó Yuki desesperada.

Mio soltó una risa cansada mientras esperaba la acción de su oponente. La cual, titubeaba si darle el golpe final o solo uno decisivo para esa pelea.

—no… no te mataré… no vale la pena mancharme con la sangre de una traidora— dijo la azulina antes de noquear a Mio con un puñetazo.

Yuki y Leona se echaron a correr en auxilio de su inconsciente amiga para llevársela a la enfermería.

—espero que estés contenta Krystal ¿lograste tu objetivo? Porque si no es así, aquí estoy yo, que soy la hermana del chico que amas y según tú te traicionó— amenazó Yuki a sabiendas de que estaba muy herida gracias a la pelea que había tenido horas antes con la violeta.

—eso lo veremos después Yuki… puede que te tome la palabra— dijo la azulina con una sonrisa sádica y maligna.

… … … … **. ….. …**

… … **. … …. ….. ..**

… … **.. …. …. ….. …**

Afuera de una escuela de South Town…..

Los hermanos de pelo negro estaban esperando a que diera la hora de salida de la pequeña Carly.

—Oye, ¿Cuántos años tiene Carly?— preguntó el chico.

—tiene siete. Ella nació cuando yo acababa de cumplir 19. Siete años de alegría junto a ella— contestó la mayor.

—una duda más, ¿y su padre, quién es? Porque según yo no eres casada— volvió a preguntar.

Aishlinna puso una cara de molestia —meh. Cuando le dije que iba a tener a Carly me dejó y hasta la fecha no eh vuelto a saber de él—

—oh. Perdón si toqué un punto sensible. Es que quiero saber lo más que pueda sobre ustedes— dijo Terry agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento sonó la alarma y salió de la escuela un montón de niños. Y entre ellos una niña de 7 años, idéntica a su madre. Pero con una pequeña diferencia: tenía los ojos color ámbar. Heredaros de su padre.

—Hola mami, ya salí de la escuela— dijo la niña abrazando a su madre — ¿y él quien es mami?— preguntó cuándo vio a Terry.

La mamá sonrió al oír a su hija — ¿recuerdas que te dije que un día perdí a mi hermano? Pues ya lo encontré. Te lo presento, él es Terry. Tu tío—

— ¿enserio? En ese caso, le daré a mi tío su primer abrazo mío— habló la niña mientras hacía dicha acción.

Tanto Terry como Aishlinna miraron a la ojiamarilla con ternura. Terry no podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos por primera vez a su sobrina.

—pues te tengo una sorpresita más hija. Terry va a acompañarnos a México. Quiere ir a ver a tu abuela— mencionó la adulta.

—oh, sí. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?— interrogó el Kusanagi adoptivo.

—pues… estoy en duda si: hoy en la noche, o mañana en la mañana— contestó "Linna".

—en ese caso, creo que tendré que irme sin despedirme. Odiaría ver a Yuki pidiéndome que no la deje sola— dijo el chico con una risa traviesa.

— ¿Quién es Yuki? ¿Es tu novia? Quiero conocer a tus amigos tío— preguntó Carly.

—no pequeña. Es mi hermana adoptiva. Luego te lo explico— contestó el chico.

—no había pensado en ellos. Ah rayos, ¿ahora qué les vas a decir a los Kusanagi?— dijo la adulta algo preocupada.

—eso es fácil, solo dejo una nota diciendo que tengo que apartarme de todo por un rato— mencionó Terry con una de cara idea.

… **. …. ….. … ….. …**

… **.. ….. …. ….. ….. …**

… … **.. …. ….. …. …**

Al otro día…

Yuki despertó como zombi por las heridas que tenía — (bostezo) hola, buenos días hermanito… eh… ¿hermanito?... ¿sigues durmiendo?—

La chica se acercó a la cama de su hermano, solo para encontrar una nota que decía: "perdóname por no despedirme Yuki, pero necesito alejarme por todo lo que pasó con Mio. Espero que tú si puedas perdonarla, y también me perdones a mí. Te quiero hermanita, por eso no quería despedirme y hacerte sufrir. Espero que puedas entenderlo. Adiós".

—ay Terry, eres un idiota, yo no tengo por qué perdonarte, eres mi hermano, te amo. ¿A dónde habrás ido?— pensó la heredera del sol después de haber leído la nota.

La castaña se tiró sobre su cama y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente por tener que volver a separarse del chico que le dio color y emoción a su vida. Su amigo, su mejor oponente, su compañero, su hermano y su amor imposible.

—hijos ya levántense— dijo el padre de la castaña — ¿Quépasa Yuki? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te rompiste algo en el torneo?— preguntó preocupado al ver cómo estaba la chica.

Yuki solo le mostró el papel que había dejado el pelinegro si dejar de llorar sobre la cama.

— ¿se… se fue? Pero… ¿A dónde se iría? No tiene otro lugar en donde estar— se preguntó Kyo a sí mismo.

—no lo sé papá. Lo único que sé es que quiero a mi hermano de regreso lo antes posible. Incluso si eso significa tener que pelear contra Krystal— dijo la castaña con decisión en su mirada.

—no te precipites hija. Ya verás, estoy seguro que regresará en poco tiempo. Solo necesita estar solo un tiempo, no debió ser fácil para él tener una familia después de haber estado solo tantos años. Casi seguro que está demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad— mencionó el adulto.

—no. estoy segura que fue por otra cosa. Pero si fue por lo que creo, no tendría sentido alguno de haberse ido— Yuki volvió a soltarse a llorar —lo quiero mucho, quiero que regrese. El me prometió que nunca nos separaríamos por nada en el mundo, pero me falló. ¡TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO TERRY! ¡ONEE-CHAAAAN!—

El líder del clan abrazó a su aprendiz y heredera para tratar de calmar su dolor —sabes, aunque sé perfectamente que no es mi hijo, pero es idéntico a mi cuando tenía su edad. Sí que suena raro—

La chica soltó una risita ante ese comentario por parte de su padre —a estas alturas, no sé quién se encariñó más con él, si tú o yo—

—obviamente tú hija. Yo no me pongo a llorar como protagonista de telenovela por él. Cosa que tú si estás haciendo— contestó Kyo a modo de reto.

Mientras Yukirí seguía llorando por su hermano, este último ya estaba varios cientos de kilómetros lejos de South Town dentro del deportivo de la cajera. Junto a esta última y también con la niña de ojos ámbar. Con destino a la ciudad que lo vio nacer: Ciudad del Norte.

Los hermanos Kusanagi se habían vuelto a separar. Pero esta vez, podría ser posible que tardaran mucho en volver a estar juntos.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE QUE TERRY TENGA QUE CONVIVIR CON LAS MUJERES DE SU FAMILIA BIOLÓGICA. SU MADRE, SU HERMANA Y SU SOBRINA.**

 **TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA APARICIÓN DE LA PEQUEÑA OJIAMARILLA LLAMADA: CARLY MENDOZA.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, YO O ALGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES LO CONTESTARÁ CON MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO.**

 **PERO POR HOY, AQUÍ LA DEJAMOS. HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA GENTE.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA.**


	10. Capítulo 10: reencuentro familiar

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 10: reencuentro familiar.

 **HOLA, HOLA. BIENVENIDOS DE REGRESO A ESTE UNIVERSO FANTÁSTICO.**

 **EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SABRÁN ALGO QUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE QUIEREN SABER DESDE QUE EMPEZÓ LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA: ¿QUIÉNES SON LOS PADRES DE TERRY? COMO DIJE ANTES, EL PAPÁ DE TERRY ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO. PERO CONOCERÁN A LA MAMÁ.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR… ¡ASUNA, PON EL VIDEO!**

… **.. …. … …. ….. …**

… … **. …. …. …. …..**

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

Era la hora del recreo en la escuela, y Yuki estaba más sola que cualquier otro día.

—Terry, hermanito, ¿Qué se supone que haré sin tu compañía? Solo han pasado unas horas y ya te extraño mucho— pensó la castaña.

En ese momento, llegó la pelirroja a donde estaba Yuki. Solo que ella no sabía que Terry se había ido.

— ¡HOLA! Qué bueno que te veo Yuki, necesito que me ayudes a vigilar que Krystal o Sally no le rompan el cuello a Mio, ¿me ayudas?— dijo Leona.

— ¡AH! hola Leona. Sí, claro que te ayudo. Después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer— contestó Yuki con un tono apagado.

—pero antes de eso, te veo muy aguada. ¿Qué te pasa Yuki? tú nunca estás deprimida— cuestionó la heredera de la luna.

Al oír eso, Yuki se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga —… es que… es que… Terry… se fue… de la casa y no sabemos a dónde—

—tranquila Yuki, estoy segura que en poco tiempo estará de regreso. Él también te quiere mucho. No lo creo capaz de abandonarte para siempre— dijo Leona tratando de calmarla.

—Leona… si… si él… si el no vuelve… no sé qué haré… lo quiero mucho. No quiero volver a separarme de él en mi vida. No podría seguir—habló la heredera del sol entre sollozos.

Leona soltó una risa irónica antes de hablar —vaya. Sí que lo quieres. Nunca eh visto a alguien encariñarse a esos niveles con un hermano adoptivo—

La chica Kusanagi apretó los dientes al oír "hermano adoptivo". —tu no me entiendes Leona. Sé que es mi hermano, pero no lo veo como tal. Y-yo… yo…— se sonrojó notoriamente mientras tartamudeaba —… yo… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL! No quiero perderlo aunque no pueda ser suya—

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar los sentimientos de su amiga.

—ay Yuki, si supieras mi secreto. Es mucho peor que lo que tú sientes por Terry. Mucho peor— pensó Leona soltando un suspiro.

— ¡CHICAS ENCÓNDANME, SALLY QUIERE CLAVARME UN TENEDOR EN EL CUELLO!— gritó Mio acercándose a Yuki y Leona.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué un tenedor? No entiendo— preguntó Leona.

—es que me vio mientras estaba comiendo algo. Y como no tenía otra cosa a la mano quiere usar el tenedor como arma— explicó la violeta.

—ah, entiendo. Es muy peligroso que Sally porte un arma. Estamos en aprietos— dijo la pelirroja muy alterada.

— ¿Qué te pasa Yukirí, por qué lloras? No me gusta verte así— habló Mio abrazando a la castaña.

Yuki siguió llorando y le dijo —es… por Terry… se fue de la casa—

—ay no. esto es mi culpa. Si no lo hubiera besado, él seguiría aquí. Perdóname Yukirí. Nunca pensé que se separaría de ti a causa de eso— dijo la cantante sintiéndose culpable.

—no te preocupes. Estoy segura que fue por otra razón muy diferente. Y no te culpo por hacerlo. Yo estoy peor— dijo Yuki para hacer que Mio se sintiera mejor.

— ¡MIO ASAMIYA, NO CREAS QUE PORQUE KRYSTAL TE PERDONÓ LA VIDA YO HARÉ LO MISMO! ¡TE MATARÉ POR HABER TRAICIONADO A MI HERMANO!— gritó Sally con su tenedor en la mano izquierda y su energía rosa en la derecha.

— ¡AY, MALDICIÓN! Ya me cargó la… rubia loca— dijo la violeta con una clara expresión de susto en su cara.

—no dejaremos que le hagas daño a Mio. Solo podrás si intentas pasar por encima de nosotras Sally— dijeron Yuki y Leona poniéndose en medio de las otras dos por si acaso.

—no son mi objetivo, no se metan en esto. Odiaría arruinar dos rostros tan hermosos como los de ustedes— dijo Sally sin dejar de lado "sus gustos".

Las tres japonesas pusieron cara de incomodidad al oír eso por parte de Sally con "ese" tono insinuador.

—dios, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… es por el bien de Mio— susurró Leona muy por lo bajo —ehm… Sally… si no quieres lastimarnos, deja tranquila a Mio. O si no… tú sabes lo que puede pasar— advirtió.

—TCH. Como quieras Yagami, ya tendré otras oportunidades de vengarme. Mio, si fuera tú dormiría con los ojos abiertos y con un casco— amenazó Sally apuntándole a Mio con la arma/utensilio de cocina.

Sally se fue de ahí, y unos metros más adelante se encontró con su hermano. El cual tenía una cara de enojo.

—Sally, ¿se puede saber que le ibas a hacer a Mio?— preguntó el Bogard mayor.

—pues que va a ser. Castigarla por su traición, por haberte lastimado, por todo eso. Y si Terry estuviera aquí…— la chica fue interrumpida.

—hermana, te he dicho como 6 veces que no fue traición. Si Mio lo hizo fue porque yo no la estaba haciendo feliz. Si buscas culpables, el principal soy yo. Deberías de entenderlo, y hacérselo entender a los Dash. Aunque Terry fue por quien Mio me cambió, no quiero que Kyle o Krystal le hagan algo. No sería justo— explicó Bryan.

—tampoco es justo lo que ellos dos les hicieron a Krystal y a ti. Entiende que no todo el mundo se basa en lo que es justo y honorable— mencionó Sally.

—mira, mejor vete a clase. No quiero discutir con algo que no vale la pena. Te quiero mucho, y por esa razón no quiero enojarme contigo por esto— le dijo Bryan a Sally.

Sally cerró los ojos con molestia mientras se iba al salón y le decía a su hermano —yo también te quiero. Y por eso no soporto verte así gracias a una mujer sin valor—

… … **. … ….. …. …..**

… **.. ….. …. ….. …. ….**

… … … … … **.. ….**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar entre México y Estados Unidos…

Terry, Aishlinna y Carly iban camino a Ciudad del Norte, México.

—será muy lindo que mi tío se vuelva a ver con mi abuela— dijo Carly muy emocionada.

—tienes razón hija, yo también quiero ver qué pasa. ¿Nervioso hermanito?— preguntó la adulta.

—la verdad sí. No había salido de South Town desde que tengo memoria. Ya quiero ver a mamá y preguntarle tantas cosas— contestó el peleador.

— (bostezo)… bueno… será el sereno… (Bostezo)… me despiertan cuando lleguemos a un punto interesante— avisó la niña acostándose en los asientos de atrás para dormirse.

Pocos minutos después, la ojiamarilla se quedó dormida. Se veía tan tierna cuando dormía.

—oye Linna, aprovechando que Carly está dormida, quiero preguntarte: ¿ella tiene las mismas habilidades que nosotros?— preguntó Terry.

—aun no. también por eso vamos a México. Es un ritual de requisito de la familia: si quieres que tus hijos tengan ese poder, debes hacer que reciban la luz de las estrellas de hielo y la luz del sol de fuego entre los primero años de vida— explicó la madre.

— ¿Qué será eso de "las estrellas de hielo y el sol de fuego"? no entiendo— pensó Terry al oír esa explicación. —Entonces, ¿si no lo hicieras, Carly no tendría esos poderes?— volvió a preguntar.

—exacto. Además, hay un plus que se llama: "extracción de esencia" te permite obtener otros poderes aparte de ese— dijo Aishlinna.

—ah. Entonces por eso puedo aguantar dos de los tres tesoros sagrados y otros tres o cuatro poderes sin problema— comentó el chico.

— ¿enserio? No sabía que tuvieras tantos poderes. Pensé que tu Multi-Orochinagi consistía de: los cuatro fuegos y nuestra energía— mencionó la madre joven.

—sí. Pero también tiene: hielo y electricidad. Pero solo puedo hacerla en casos muy extremos. La ultima y única vez que la hice casi me muero por la cantidad de energía que necesita. Es muy peligrosa, como para el objetivo, como para el usuario— dijo Terry.

—O.K. tendré que aprender a hacerla por si acaso la vida de mi pequeña corre riesgo. Prefiero sacrificarme a verla morir— dijo Linna con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

—pero, ¿de qué te serviría que Carly viviera si tú ya no estarías para protegerla ni verla crecer? Yuki no conoció a su madre. Es muy triste que una hija pierda a su mamá— dijo Terry de una manera entre regaño y consuelo.

—tienes razón. Pero si llegara la desgracia, júrame que tú la cuidarás como a tu hija— le dijo la adulta a su hermano.

—lo juro. Pero a cambio tú júrame que no dejarás que pase. No debe de haber necesidad de que cumpla mi promesa. No quiero perderte a ti también— dijo el de flamas multicolores.

Aishlinna solo asintió sin quitar los ojos de la carretera por la cual transitaban.

Pasaron varias horas y kilómetros en silencio hasta que llegaron a una ciudad donde podrían hacer escala y descansar un poco.

—despierta Carly. Vamos a descansar un rato del camino. Ya despierta flojilla— dijo Aishlinna sacudiendo a su hija.

— (bostezo)… ya te oí mami. Ya voy, ya voy— dijo la niña todavía medio dormida.

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo de pararnos aquí?— preguntó el peleador.

—abastecernos de provisiones. Vamos a atravesar un buen tramo donde no hay ni un alma. Por eso nos detuvimos aquí antes de pasar por ahí— contestó la adulta a cargo.

Y dicho eso, tomaron rumbo hacia un mercado para comprar cosas como comida, y cualquier otra cosa que llegara a necesitarse durante el viaje.

Y justo cuando los tres pelinegros andaban metidos en sus compras, apareció una adulta castaña conocida de una de ellos.

— ¿A-Aishlinna? ¿Aishlinna Mendoza, eres tú? Soy yo, Sonia— dijo la adulta castaña.

La cajera volteó al oír ese nombre — ¡SONIA! Hola amiga. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Es una sorpresa encontrarte fuera de "La del Norte"—

—de hecho, íbamos de camino a visitarte en South Town. Tu mamá me dio la dirección de tu casa— explicó Sonia.

— ¡TONIIIII! Ven acá amigo mío— gritó la pequeña ojiamarilla.

Carly corrió para abrazarse de otro niño. El cual era castaño y de ojos negros como su madre.

Terry se quedó totalmente desubicado al no conocer a esas personas —ahm… este… ¿hola?—

— ¡OH! Se me había olvidado. Sonia, te presento a mi hermano Terry. Terry, te presento a mi amiga Sonia— dijo la hermana mayor.

—mmm, ¿hermano, eh? entonces, por fin te encontraron— dijo Sonia con un tono algo agresivo — ¡ah, qué alivio! Qué bueno que has regresado con tu hermana. Ella ya estaba empezando a enloquecer—

Terry soltó una risa nerviosa —ejeje. Sí, me imagino lo que debió de haber sentido todo ese tiempo. Supongo, que sentía lo mismo—

—pero lo bueno es que mi tío está con nosotras. ¡Y JAMÁS SE VA A VOLVER A IR!— gritó Carly muy emocionada.

Al oír eso, Terry tragó saliva pesadamente mientras recordaba a sus amigos. Y más específico, a Yuki y Krystal.

Claro que a Aishlinna no se le pasó por alto el comportamiento de su hermano —sí, bueno. Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso, pequeña. Recuerda que Terry tiene otra familia. La cual se ha encargado de protegerlo y cuidarlo desde hace mucho tiempo—

—ya lo sé mami. Pero estoy segura que te prefiere a ti por encima que su otra hermana. Y también me quiere a mí por ser su única sobrina. ¿Verdad tío, que nos quieres más a nosotros?— preguntó la niña.

Terry solo se limitó a poner una sonrisa fingida y a revolver el pelo de su sobrina con la mano.

—bueno Carly, eso es asunto de grandes. Mejor aprovecha a jugar con Toni ahora que puedes. Porque sabes que te esperan muchas horas de camino— dijo la adulta castaña.

La ojiamarilla no tardó en hacer caso a esa sugerencia y se puso a jugar junto con el niño de ojos negros.

—Dime la verdad, ¿Carly tuvo razón al decir eso, o se equivocó?— interrogó la hermana mayor.

—pues… este… ahm… eh… ¿puedo decir que micha y micha?— contestó el chico tratando de evadir otra pregunta.

Las dos adultas soltaron un bufido al oír esa respuesta por parte de Terry —nota para la próxima: si vas a contestar con algo tan tonto, mejor quédate callado hermanito— le reprochó la pelinegra.

El peleador sonrió al escuchar ese regaño —ya lo sé Linna. Solo quería ver tu reacción ante esa respuesta—

… **. … …. ….. …. ….**

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

… … … **. ….. …. …..**

Una semana después en South Town…

Ya había pasado una semana, y nadie lograba acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Terry. Incluyendo a los que querían romperle hasta el alma.

Yuki y Leona se encontraban hablando en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela durante el recreo.

—no lo hagas Yuki. Ponte a pensar, si ya no estás de qué serviría que él regresara— le advirtió Leona a su amiga castaña.

—no me harás cambiar de idea, Leona. Ya tome la decisión y nada hará que me detenga en llevarla a cabo— habló Yuki.

—entonces nos iremos juntas. Yo ya te había prometido que siempre me mantendré a tu lado, no importa qué— habló la pelirroja al ver que no ganaría nada al oponerse.

— ¿segura? No quiero que pierdas todo solo por una decisión mía. Piénsalo bien— Yuki no se creía ese cambio tan repentino.

— ¿ahora eres tú la que me dice que lo piense? Al igual que siempre, nos iremos juntas. Y así seguiremos— dijo la heredera de la luna dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—gracias… te lo agradezco con el corazón, Leona. Juro por mi madre que no te arrepentirás. Te quiero— habló Yuki respondiendo al abrazo.

—awww. Que lindas se ven chicas. ¿Yo también puedo abrazarlas?— preguntó Mio al llegar donde estaban las otras dos.

— ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡VEN ACÁ VIOLETITA!— dijeron las chicas del sol y la luna al mismo tiempo mientras jalaban a la tercera japonesa.

— ¿Y bien, de que hablaban chicas?— cuestionó la violeta después de haberse separado.

Yuki y Leona se asustaron al oír eso —… etto… ah… hmm… este… sonno… ehm…— ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar.

—hablen chicas. No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digan. Vamos, hablen— insistió Mio bastante seria al ver como reaccionaron sus amigas.

Yuki soltó un suspiro y le dijo —mira, te lo diré en el oído. No quiero que alguno de los demás lo oiga. Pero antes, júranos que no lo dirás a menos que nosotras ya lo hayamos hecho—

Mio asintió mientras la castaña se acercaba para decirle su plan. Al terminar de oírlo, su reacción fue de incredulidad y tristeza.

—… no… puedo… creer que vayan a hacer eso. No lo hagan, por fin volvemos a estar juntas. No me dejen sola otra vez. Por favor no lo hagan— imploró la violeta de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Leona levantó a Mio del piso y le secó las lágrimas maternalmente —esto ya lo decidimos, y no cambiaremos de opinión. Pero tranquila, ya no estarás sola. A diferencia del pasado, ahora tienes al resto de nuestros amigos—

—pero… pero… no sé qué haré sin ustedes. En Japón lo soporté porque estaba en la casa donde crecí, y también con mi mamá— Mio volvió a abrazarlas —no podré aguantar mucho tiempo sin ustedes para guiarme en esta ciudad, en esta escuela, en esta vida. ¡NO LO HAGAN!—

Cuando la violeta les rogaba a sus amigas que no se fueran, llegaron los Dash y los Bogard a la misma mesa sin querer.

— ¿nos sentamos en otra parte? Esta mesa está infectada de traición— dijo Sally poniendo una cara de asco.

—claro que no Sally. Esta es nuestra mesa grupal. Y eso no cambiará por algo sin importancia— contestó Bryan jalando del hombro a su hermana.

Los Dash titubearon si quedarse con los demás, o irse a otra mesa solos.

—Bueno, después de todo son nuestros amigos… ya qué— susurró Kyle sentándose enfrente de la mesa junto a los Bogard. Y al mismo tiempo, sentaba a Krystal a la fuerza entre él y Sally. Teniendo enfrente a Mio (imagínense la tensión).

Los ocho estuvieron comiendo en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos de los cubiertos y las respiraciones. Hasta que…..

Desgraciadamente, habló Mio — (suspiro) que silencioso se ha vuelto todo por aquí sin Terry ¿no?—

Al oír eso, Krystal se lanzó sobre la violeta —eso no te importa Asamiya. ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Para poder quedártelo oficialmente? No te daré ese gusto—la amenazó mientras la levantaba del piso y la ahorcaba. Pero la agarró de tal forma que le estaba clavando las uñas bastante cerca de las venas yugulares. Ya que desde que Terry se fue, no se había puesto los guantes.

—Krystal, suéltala de una vez. Si quieres pelear con alguien aquí estoy. Pelea conmigo si quieres lastimar a alguien— se ofreció Yuki.

La azulina solo la miró retadoramente mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de la violeta.

Leona y Yuki corrieron hacia donde había caído Mio para ver como estaba, inconsciente y con cinco notorias heridas a los lados del cuello.

—eres una… y pensar que alguna vez fuimos amigas. ¡TE HARÉ LAMENTAR ESTO KRYSTAL DASH!— dijo Yuki más enojada que cualquier otra vez mientras prendía sus flamas multicolor en ambos puños.

—no me asustas Kusanagi. Eres débil igual que tu hermano. No cabe duda de que yo te aplastaré como mosca— habló Krystal.

— ¿enserio? Te haré experimentar un infierno en vida, Krystal. Prepárate para sentir el dolor más intenso de tu vida ¡MUERE DE DOLOR DASH!— gritó Leona activando su disturbio de sangre.

Los Bogard y Kyle miraban la escena esperando lo peor por parte de las tres.

Krystal puso una sonrisa aterradoramente sádica y dijo — ¿Kusanagi y Yagami contra mí, eh?... esto será muy interesante. ¡VENGAN POR MI!—

… **. ….. ….. …. …. …..**

… **.. ….. …. …. … …**

… **.. … …. ….. ….. …..**

De regreso con los hermanos de pelo negro…..

—por fin, después de una semana de viaje, ¡LLEGAMOS, CIUDAD DEL NORTE!— anunció Aishlinna a los cuatro vientos.

Tanto Terry como Carly traían una cara de cansancio y desesperación.

—sigo pensando que pudimos haber llegado mucho antes si no hubiéramos hecho tantas escalas y paradas. Ya me estaba volviendo loco— dijo el peleador.

La adulta soltó una risa nerviosa—jejeje… es que, ya es mi costumbre hacer escala en otras ciudades aunque no haga falta— se acercó a su hermano y le susurró —además, estaba haciendo tiempo estar para poder hacerle ese ritual a Carly. Por eso nos echamos tanto de viaje—

—mami, ¿vamos a ver a la abuela primero? Ya quiero que vea a mi tío— pidió la pequeña de ojos amarillos.

—claro. Yo también quiero ver la reacción que ponga cuando le presente a su hijo— contestó su madre.

—ay. No me había sentido tan nervioso desde que le pedí a Krystal que fuera mi novia. Maldición ni estas situaciones puedo mantener la calma— pensó Terry mientras escuchaba a sus familiares.

—O.K. pero tendremos que seguir el trayecto caminando porque hasta aquí llega el coche. Mucho tráfico, iremos más rápido a pie— avisó Aishlinna.

Estacionaron el coche y se pusieron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad con destino a la casa de la mamá de Aishlinna y Terry.

—debo decir, que esta ciudad se parece mucho a South Town. Solo cambia un poco el clima. Aquí hace más calor— mencionó Terry.

—también hay otra diferencia… ¡ESTO ES MÉXICO! No te asustes si ves algo raro— le comentó la adulta a su hermano.

—y también que aquí vive mi abuela. Ya quiero llegar a su casa— dijo Carly con una sonrisa.

—por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama nuestra madre? No recuerdo su nombre— preguntó Terry.

—ah sí, claro. Pues su nombre es: Candy— contestó la hermana mayor.

—ah. Jeje, que curioso su nombre. Se podría traducir al español como Dulce— mencionó el peleador.

—mmm…. Dulces… que rico… yo quiero— dijo Carly tragándose su propia saliva por el antojo.

La madre joven se golpeó la frente al ver la reacción de su hija — (suspiro) tenías que decir que significa el nombre. Sin embargo, mamá si le hace honor. Es bastante dulce y amable—

—ya quiero ver a mamá. Tengo tantas ganar de volver a verla, abrazarla, hablar con ella. Tratar de recuperar parte de todos estos años sin vernos— habló el chico bastante emocionado.

Las dos mujeres (o mejor dicho la mujer y la niña) sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del peleador.

Rato después….

Los tres se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Candy, la madre de Linna y Kusanagi.

—bueno, ya llegamos hermanito. Si tienes nervios, sácalos ahora que tienes chance— dijo la adulta.

—no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado a mantener la calma en estas circunstancias. Estaré bien— contestó el chico aun sabiendo que era mentira.

—bueno mami, ya toca la puerta de una vez— apuró la niña.

Ambos hermanos respiraron hondo antes de que la mayor tocara la puerta de la casa.

Se abrió la puerta dando paso a una señora de pelo negro y ojos cafés — ¡AISHLINNA, CARLY! Qué bueno que vinieron. Pasen, pasen— ofreció.

—abuela. Tenía tantas ganas de verte— dijo la ojiamarilla dándole un abrazo a la señora.

—yo también Carlita. Y también a ti hija. Pensé que no vendrías— dijo la madre adulta.

—claro que sí. Sabes que vengo todos los años para acá para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Además de que también vamos a hacer ese asunto— dijo la cajera cuidando que su hija no supiera lo que iban a hacer con ella.

— ¿enserio vinimos por tu cumpleaños? De haber sabido…— preguntó Terry.

—si Terry. Mi cumpleaños es en una semana, 22 de junio. Y ahora que hablas… mamá, te presento a tu hijo: Terry. Lo encontré mamá, por fin lo encontré— dijo Aishlinna con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Terry solo saludó a lo lejos con la mano a su madre mientras le sonreía.

Candy se quedó incapaz de reaccionar debido a la sorpresa de volver a ver a su hijo menor. Tardó varios segundos así, hasta que se desmayó.

Los otros tres se alarmaron y corrieron a ver que le había pasado a la más grande de todos.

— ¡MAMÁ!... ¡MAMÁ!... ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!— gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo al ver que su madre estaba inconsciente.

Tardaron varios minutos tratando se reanimarla, sacudiéndola, gritándole, intentaban de todo. Pero parecía que no surtía efecto. Pensaban lo peor, pero después de varios minutos de preocupación, despertó como si nada.

—mamá… despertaste… no sabes cuánto nos preocupamos. Llegué a pensar que te perdía— dijo Aishlinna abrazando a su madre.

Carly y Terry soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que la adulta despertó. Terry miró a su madre y hermana abrazándose y pensó —eso es lo que veo con los Kusanagi todos los días—

—tío, no te quedes ahí viendo, ve a abrazar a tu madre— le dijo Carly a su tío mientras lo empujaba hacia su abuela.

—ma… mamá… después de tantos años, por fin nos volvemos a ver— dijo Terry con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos mientras estaba en los brazos de la mujer que lo vio nacer.

—por fin… por fin… volvemos a estar juntos. Soy tan feliz. Tengo a mi madre, a mi hija y ahora también a mi hermano. Pero… no sé si quiera regresar a vivir aquí, ahora tiene a los Kusanagi como familia, también a un montón de amigos y también a una hermosa y amorosa novia. Tiene una buena vida. Si no quiere regresar con nosotras, no lo obligaré a que lo haga. Pero debo de hacer lo posible para que acepte— pensó la hermana mayor entre el abrazo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **EN EL PRXIMO CAPÍTULO, EL DESENLACE DE LA PELEA ENTRE: "EL DUO ECLIPSE" (YUKI Y LEONA) CONTRA "EL HIELO ARDIENTE" (KRYSTAL)**

 **POR CIERTO, "CIUDAD DEL NORTE" NO EXISTE, NO PIENSEN QUE SÍ.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. LES AGRADEZCO QUE LO HAGAN.**

 **SIN MAS, TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	11. Capítulo 11: la familia de Terry

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 11: la familia de Terry.

 **HOLA, HELLO, KONNICHUWA, BONJOUR, EL IDIOMA QUE HABLEN.**

 **ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA LEER ESTA OBRA DE SU HUMILDE SEVIDOR. HOY TOCA, EL CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **HOY SABRÁN UN POCO MÁS DE LA VIDA DE TERRY ANTES DE YUKI.**

 **ASÍ QUE… ¡AHÍ VAMOS!**

… … … … … **. …**

… **. …. ….. … …. ….**

… … **. …. … ….. …..**

Terry había regresado a la casa donde creció los primeros cinco años de su vida. Aunque esta última no le traía recuerdo alguno.

—qué alegría. Por fin volvemos a ser la familia que éramos hace 10 años— dijo la madre/abuela con emoción.

— ¡SIIII! Pero conmigo sumada. Ahora somos una familia más grande— habló la niña de ojos ámbar.

Tanto Aishlinna como Terry no decían palabra alguna. Ambos sabían que era un dilema para Terry tener dos familias que lo quieren tanto.

— ¿ahora qué haré? No puedo dejar colgados a los Kusanagi, me han tratado muy bien desde aquel día pero… tampoco puedo dejarlas a ellas. Después de todo, son mi familia biológica. Ellas tienen más derecho de hacer que me quede. Yuki… Aishlinna… Krystal... Carly… ¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACEEEEER?!— se maldijo Terry en la mente ante su indecisión.

—parece muy tranquilo y alegre. Pero estoy segura que está en plena guerra con él mismo dentro de su mente. Lo comprendo, no debe ser fácil esta situación. Se puede sentir en su aura que algo no está bien— se dijo a sí misma la hermana mayor.

Ni Carly ni Candy se dieron cuenta de las expresiones que tenían en la cara los hermanos. La cuales eran de entre molestia y análisis.

—hijo… que bueno que te vuelvo a ver. Cuanto has crecido, me sorprende que Aishlinna haya logrado reconocerte después de tanto tiempo— mencionó la madre de los hermanos.

—… y-yo también… m-me alegro de verte… m-ma-mamá— tartamudeó el chico.

— ¿eh?... ¿ahora por qué tan penoso hermanito? Que yo sepa has hecho cosas mucho más estresantes sin que siquiera te afecte, ¿por qué ahora sí?— interrogó Aishlinna con tal de molestar a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo qué clase de cosas hija? me gustaría escuchar los logros de mi pequeño— preguntó Candy.

Terry se puso aún más nervioso. Al punto de sonrojarse —eh… pues… verás… ah… este… mmm…— no podía hablar.

—para empezar mamá, él es uno de los cuatro campeones del gran torneo internacional de pelea: The King of Fighters. Y segundo lugar en el Ranking KOF— explicó la madre primeriza.

—ay no. las peleas son muy feas. No me imagino a alguien tan delicado como mi Terry golpeando a otra persona sin piedad como si fuera una bestia— dijo Candy apretando la espalda de su hijo contra su cuerpo como si lo defendiera de algo.

Terry agachó la cabeza al oír como su madre se expresaba sobre su profesión y pasión. Pero lo que más le dolió fueron las últimas palabras debido a que recientemente había peleado contra alguien de esa manera: "sin piedad como si fuera una bestia".

—perdóname Kyle, no quería llegar a tales extremos, pero algo me obligó a actuar de esa forma. Cuando regrese, le pediré perdón a todos hasta que se harten— pensó Terry en ese instante.

—mamá, yo eh visto con mis propios ojos sus habilidades. No hay de qué te preocupes, es bastante fuerte. Estoy segura que son contadas las personas que podrían aguantar una pelea contra el— dijo Aishlinna apartándolos ligeramente para que Terry pudiera moverse.

—bueno, bueno. Eso se lo voy a pasar por alto por ahora. Así que, Terry, ¿Qué más has hecho con tu vida?— volvió a preguntar Candy.

Terry seguía sin responder a las preguntas debido a que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos sobre como disculparse cuando regresara a South Town.

Carly pasó sus manos por los ojos del chico en vano intento de despertarlo — ¿uh?… tío… tío… eh… está ido—

La hermana mayor sonrió malignamente antes de darle un golpe en la cara al peleador para regresarlo de ese trance.

— ¿ah pero que…? ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste Linna? Eso duele— se quejó el de gorra.

—estabas ido Terry. Mamá te estaba preguntando que más has hecho con tu vida— contestó la cajera.

—… ah… pues… bueno… este… ah… hice… uhm…— Terry siguió balbuceando por unos segundos —no se me ocurre algo interesante que decir. Mejor habla tu hermana. Tú cuenta las cosas que te parezcan importantes—

Al oír eso, Aishlinna también se quedó pensando sobre qué decir —mmm… eh… mejor que mamá pregunte lo que quiera saber—

—en ese caso, Terry, contéstame esto: ¿ya tienes novia? Si es así tendrás que presentármela para poder darles mi bendición— dijo la madre del chico.

Terry agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes al oír la palabra "novia" —este… mamá… no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor no insistas—

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso no te estaré preguntando— dijo Candy mientras volvía a abrazar a su hijo.

Mientras se abrazaban, Candy le hizo señas con las manos a su hija como preguntándole que pasaba con Terry.

Aishlinna le contestó igual con señas algo como "luego te digo".

Carly alcanzó a sentir el ambiente que se formaba y decidió hablar —ah… cambiando de tema, tío cuéntanos otra cosa—

—pues… ¿Cómo que quieres saber pequeña?— preguntó el chico.

—no me gusta que me digan pequeña. Pero bueno, como sea. Cuéntame sobre tus amigos. O más específica, sobre tu hermana Yuki que dijiste hace un tiempo— pidió la ojiamarilla.

Candy se sacó de onda al escuchar "hermana Yuki" —… u-un momento. ¿A qué se refiere Carly con eso de tu hermana, Terry?—

—ah… si… es que… hace casi un año, defendí a una chica que estaba siendo agredida por alguien y… después de una serie de eventos, su padre terminó adoptándome. En ese entonces vivía en la calle sin saber de ustedes, por lo tanto no hubo problemas legales para lograrlo. Es una larguísima historia— explicó Terry.

—pues entonces, ve contándomela mientras comemos algo. Ya casi preparaba la comida— dijo la madre/abuela.

… **. …. … ….. ….. …**

… **. ….. ….. …. … …**

… **.. … ….. …. ….. …..**

En la escuela de South Town….

El "dúo eclipse" Yuki y Leona estaban en plena pelea contra el "hielo ardiente" Krystal.

—vamos, vamos. Pensé que querían lastimarme. No son más que unas mitoteras— dijo la azulina provocando a las japonesas.

—Krystal, estaba esperando que no fuera necesario hacerlo. Pero me temo que no tengo opción. ¡VOY A QUEMARTE HASTA LOS HUESOS!— gritó Yuki con odio.

—y no creas que yo me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras Yuki te golpea. Yo también quiero mi parte de diversión causándote daño— mencionó Leona tronando sus puños.

—chicas ya basta. No necesitan llegar a tales extremos. No hay razón suficiente para que lo hagan— dijo Bryan sintiéndose inútil ante esa situación.

— ¡NO TE METAS BOGARD! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES INTENTE DETENERNOS!— gritaron las tres chicas peleadoras.

Bryan, Sally, Kyle e Ethan solo se dedicaban a observar la escena. Este último se concentraba en cuidar las heridas de la noqueada Mio como si fuera un médico o algo así.

—estas heridas no son graves. Pero si hay que vigilar que no se infecten o algo así. Chicos, voy a llevar a Mio a la enfermería— avisó el castaño mientras trataba de cargar a la violeta.

—Ethan, por favor cuida de Mio. Te la encargo. No te acompaño porque tengo que estar pendiente de que pasa aquí— le dijo Bryan a su primo.

Ethan asintió llevándose a Mio hacia la enfermería de la escuela.

—bueno, ahora que sabemos que Mio estará en buenas manos, Leona, vamos a partírsela a Krystal— dijo Yuki con una sonrisa maniática.

Leona asintió y dejó que su disturbio la controlara por completo y se lanzó sobre Krystal. Pero fue interceptada por cierta rubia.

—perdóname Leoni. Pero si ustedes están del lado de los traidores, lo único que pueden recibir es la derrota— dijo dramáticamente la Bogard menor.

Bryan y Kyle se quedaron perplejos al ver que las cuatro chicas estaban peleando como locas entre ellas.

—bueno, aunque sea hay que sacarle provecho a esto— dijo Kyle mientras sacaba su celular para grabar la pelea —jejeje… esto irá directo a internet—

Bryan notó las intenciones del peli azul y le arrebató el celular —Dash, se nota que tu perversión llegan hasta niveles inimaginables. En esa pelea también están nuestras hermanas, deja de grabarlas—

—oye, no, espera. No lo hacía por lo que tú crees. Pensaba mandarle el video a los del Ranking KOF para que le aumenten puntos a las que ganen— dijo Kyle recuperando su celular.

—… debo admitir que… eres muy fuerte… Yuki… has aumentado mucho tu nivel… buen trabajo— dijo Krystal entre jadeos.

—Obvio Dash… eso pasó porque… mientras tú te revolcabas con mi hermano, yo me la pasaba entrenando en mi casa— contestó Yuki igual cansada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?... cuantas veces tengo que decir que eso nunca pasó entre nosotros. Y aunque si…. que carajos te importa. Aaaah, ya sé por qué… tú también lo quieres para ti ¿verdad Yuki?— acusó la azulina.

Al oír eso, Yuki se enojó todavía más. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, Krystal estaba diciendo la verdad. También lo quería para ella sola.

Todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír lo que Krystal dijo. Y aún más, con el hecho de que Yuki no lo negara quedándose callada.

— ¿e-eso es cierto Yuki linda? ¿Lo que dijo Krystal es verdad?— preguntó Sally igual de sorprendida que el resto.

A Yuki no le quedó de otra más que asentir con la cabeza y aceptarlo mientras trataba de no llorar—sí Sally. Todo lo que acaba de decir Krystal es cierto. Por esa razón me duele mucho más que a ustedes que él se haya ido—

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios segundos. Hasta que Bryan decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—ya basta chicas. No lograrán nada con pelearse. Por favor, piensen en lo que están haciendo. Todas ustedes son amigas, yo sé a la perfección que no quieren hacerse daño. Solo dejen a un lado su orgullo y olviden todo ese rencor que se originó por algo sin importancia— dijo el rubio tratando de calmar las cosas.

— ¡CALLATE BOGARD! ¡TU NO TIENES VOZ NI VOTO EN ESTE ASUNTO!— dijo la azulina antes de lanzarle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Bryan. Pero este último logró detenerlo a medio trayecto.

—ese odio enfermizo sin razón te está quitando eficiencia, Krystal. Al pelear debes deshacerte de toda emoción, o si no, tu oponente podrá predecir tus ataques mucho antes. Por eso logré detener tu puño— dijo Bryan bastante serio.

—no necesitamos de tus sermones hermano. Vete de aquí si no quieres salir herido tú también— amenazó Sally.

En ese momento, la rubia alcanzó a escuchar una voz en su mente que decía: "no sigas Sally, por favor, no me hace feliz que te portes así"

—Tory… ¿po-por qué ahora?... ¿por qué te recuerdo justo ahora?... no entiendo— susurró la Bogard menor llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Sally levantó la cabeza. Y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de por qué recordó a su difunta amada: Yuki es casi igual a ella. Y también que, a Tory nunca le gustó que Sally peleara por venganza.

—ahora recuerdo. Perdóname Tory, estoy fallando en mi promesa— dijo la rubia dejándose caer de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar. Pero segundos después se quedó desvanecida sobre el suelo.

—concuerdo con Bryan. Esta pelea no llegará a algo bueno a este paso. Si me necesitan estaré en la enfermería al pendiente de Mio y Sally. Vamos Bryan, llevemos a tu hermana a que la revisen— dijo Leona mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la rubia con la ayuda de Bryan.

Los dos se llevaron a Sally a la enfermería, dejando a Kyle, Yuki y Krystal en la cafetería para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

—Krystal… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué peleamos? Éramos tan buenas amigas. Llegando al punto que te dejé ser la novia del chico del que yo también estoy enamorada. No entiendo por qué peleamos ahora— preguntó Yuki yéndose de ese lugar sin esperar respuesta.

Krystal solo apretó los ojos y los puños para retener el llanto. Por lo tanto se fue a algún lugar apartado para que nadie la viera llorar.

—oye hermanita. ¿A dónde vas? espera— habló Kyle persiguiendo a su hermana.

… **.. … …. ….. …. …**

… … **. ….. …. ….. …**

… … **.. … ….. … …...**

Mientras tanto en Ciudad del Norte…

—ahora entiendo. Tienes una buena familia. Terry, esto nos pone en un dilema, ¿a quién escoges como tu familia?— preguntó la madre del peleador.

—… etto… ah… mmm… es muy pronto para contestar eso. Lo mejor será, vivir un tiempo con ustedes para saber con quién me siento más cómodo— dijo Terry algo pensativo.

—pero… tío… ¿acaso no nos quieres? ¿Es que esos dichosos Kusanagi son tan buenos contigo? no quiero que nos dejes tío. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero te quiero mucho— dijo la pequeña de ojos ámbar abrazando a Terry.

—no es eso Carly. Simplemente es que no puedo dejar a mi familia adoptiva así sin más. Solo debo pensar con quien quiero quedarme— habló el de gorra acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina.

—bueno. Piensa en eso muy atentamente. Por ahora, Carly, ha llegado el momento de que seas una de la familia oficialmente— anunció la cajera.

— ¿eeeh? ¿De qué hablas mami? No te entiendo por qué dices eso— preguntó la niña bastante confundida.

Aishlinna y Candy sonrieron de lado y le dijeron al mismo tiempo —es que hoy haremos tu ritual de iniciación de la familia Mendoza—

—por cierto, ahora que lo mencionan ¿Cuál es la historia de nuestra familia?— preguntó Terry.

—oh. Pues mira, mmm… te lo puedo resumir en que nos parecemos al clan Yasakani de Japón, combinado con el Kusanagi. Nosotros somos ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Aliados? Del dios azteca del sol y el dios de las estrellas. No conozco el cómo y el porqué de eso. Pero se dice que gracias a esa alianza, obtuvimos los poderes de la energía tricolor y la extracción de esencia. Pero esos poderes exigen algo a cambio, pero hasta ahora no conozco esa información. Y también por esa razón el símbolo de nuestra familia es una estrella blanca. Bueno, espero que te haya aclarado algunas dudas, eso es todo lo que sé— explicó Aishlinna.

—su padre conocía a la perfección la historia de la alianza con ellos. Pero nunca se las dijo a ustedes porque eran muy chicos. Y después, como ustedes saben, desapareció al ir a buscar a Terry— agregó Candy.

— ¡COMO SEA! Mami, abuela… ¿eso que me van a hacer… duele?— cuestionó la estudiante de primaria.

—…mmm… ehm… bueno, eso depende— contestó la abuela.

— ¡¿DEPENDE DE QUE?! ¡HABLEN DE UNA VEZ!— dijeron Carly y Terry al mismo tiempo.

—no se enojen. Depende de tus niveles y habilidades físicas. En otras palabras, que tan fuerte, resistente y ágil eres— dijo la madre de la niña.

—a simple vista, te ves sana. Pero no con buenas estadísticas de pelea. Puede que te duela un poco, pero no mucho— dijo el experto en peleas y campeón del KOF.

—en eso te equivocas tío. Tengo la fama de ser la alumna más fuerte y rápida de toda la escuela sin excepción— presumió Carly.

—bueno, en ese caso, vamos a empezar de una vez. Vengan para acá todos— avisó la dueña de la casa.

Candy guió a sus familiares hacia el patio de atrás. En el cual había una clase de altar con varios símbolos raros. Pero entre esos símbolos, Terry alcanzó a notar unos bastante conocidos para él: la espada Kusanagi, el espejo Yata, la magatama Yasakani y la serpiente de ocho cabezas Orochi.

—esto está muy raro, ¿por qué están los emblemas de esos clanes aquí? Esto me da mala espina— pensó Terry viendo dichos dibujos.

—ya que estamos reunidos aquí, empecemos con el ritual de iniciación para Carly. Aishlinna, ¿recuerdas el procedimiento no?— habló Candy.

La cajera asintió y empezó a hacer los preparativos de todo el asunto. El cual es su deber como madre de la persona involucrada hacerlo.

—bien, ya está todo listo. Terry, necesitamos que nos des una parte de algún poder tuyo para comprobar que el ritual funcionó— pidió Aishlinna.

—O.K. Carly, ¿Cuál poder mío quieres que te comparta?— preguntó el chico manifestando toda su gama de habilidades.

La niña optó por el hielo. Después de hacer la elección, Aishlinna y Candy empezaron a hacer un ritual extraño y algo siniestro alrededor de la niña por varios minutos. Después de un tiempo, comenzaron a salir una especie de luces y chispas de los colores amarillo, verde y blanco. En señal de que estaban logrando su objetivo. Luego salió un pilar enorme de energía en forma de estrella, cubriendo por completo a la niña con la luz.

— ¿estás bien Carly? ¿No te sientes débil o algo así?— preguntó su madre.

—no mami. Estoy bien, solo me duele un poquito. Como si me picaran con una espina— contestó la niña.

— ¿todo eso es normal? A mí me parece que algo está saliendo mal— interrogó el chico de flamas multicolor algo preocupado por su sobrina.

—sí, eso es normal. Si mal no recuerdo, es cualquier momento habrá una explosión y el cuerpo de Carly la consumirá por completo— habló la hermana mayor.

Y unos segundos después, pasó lo que Aishlinna dijo. Hubo una explosión de colores brillantes y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que las últimas luces se quedaron en el pecho de la niña.

— ¿y bien, como te sientes hija?— preguntó Aishlinna una vez todo había terminado.

—me siento… me siento… me siento fuerte. Más fuerte que antes— contesto la niña antes de que se prendiera en su mano la energía tricolor. Pero en el caso de ella, era de colores, blanco, azul, y amarillo. —vaya, ahí está la energía de la familia—

—Bueno, aquí está el poder de hielo que te prometí— dijo Terry metiendo dicho poder en el corazón de su sobrina.

—tenemos suerte de que Terry sea un peleador profesional. Él puede entrenarte para manejar tus nuevas habilidades y tu físico en general— mencionó Candy.

Carly soltó un grito de emoción y se abrazó de su familia riéndose y llorando de alegría.

… … … … … … **.**

… … **. …. ….. ….. …**

… **.. … …. …. ….. …**

Esa noche en la casa Dash….

Cierta chica de pelo azul se encontraba encerrada dentro de su cuarto. ¿Qué hacía? Lo que hacía era desahogar su corazón por medio de las lágrimas.

— ¿por qué?... ¿por qué fallaste a tu promesa?— se quejó Krystal mientras lloraba y recordaba la promesa que Terry le hizo el día que le pidió que fuera su novia.

 **Flashback**

— ¿me…me…me estas preguntando lo que creo?— cuestionó la azulina.

Terry asintió— ¿y qué dices, q-quieres ser mi novia?—dijo él cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.

Ella se remontó en su actitud fría y no respondió.

Terry se asustó al verla así—tal vez fui muy precipitado—pensó él mientras la miraba.

Terry se le quedó viendo a la chica. Hasta que recibió un zape desde atrás por parte de su hermana—hey Romeo versión South Town, ya llegamos—dijo Yuki mientras bajaba del autobús junto con Leona y Kyle. Este último le hizo señas con los dedos a Terry dándole a entender que lo estaría vigilando.

—Bueno… tenemos que bajar—recordó el muchacho levantándose del asiento del autobús.

—espera…no te vayas todavía—Terry se detuvo en seco al escucharla—lo…que… preguntaste hace rato… ¿es enserio?—cuestionó ella con toda la pena que le cabía en el cuerpo.

—cada palabra. Como te dije ayer, no jugaría con algo tan delicado—dijo el moreno algo nervioso.

—la… la respuesta… es… s-sí. Si quiero ser tu-tu…novia— contestó la azulina.

El chico sintió una alegría enorme— ¿enserio Krystal?—ella asintió—no te arrepentirás, te lo juro—

Ambos salieron del autobús abrazándose uno del otro y se fueron así todo el pasillo. Pero ella lo soltó antes de entrar al salón y le dijo—por ahora no lo digamos, sería más prudente ¿no crees?—

Terry asintió pues entendía porque lo hacía—está bien preciosa, luego lo contamos— y dicho eso entraron a clase.

 **Fin del flashback**

La madre de Krystal alcanzó a escuchar sus sollozos desde el pasillo — ¿hija, que haces? ¿Puedo pasar?—

—no mamá. No quiero que entres. No quiero que nadie me moleste ni me interrumpa. Vete por favor— contestó Krystal todavía llorando.

Al oír la voz cortada de Krystal, Kula ignoró la petición de su hija y entró a su cuarto —deberías recordar que mis sentidos están muy afinados. Pude escuchar que llorabas—

— ¿eso importa? dije que no quería que entrara alguno de ustedes. Y si, estaba llorando. Ahora déjame en paz— regañó la chica tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

En ese momento, el padre alcanzó a notar todo y decidió intervenir — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Qué pasa aquí?—

Krystal siguió sin hablar mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

—Krystalcito, somos tus padres, puedes confiarnos lo que te está pasando. Ten por seguro que ninguno de nosotros se burlará de ti si muestras tus sentimientos aunque sea un poco— dijo la madre acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

La de ojos manchados tragó saliva pesadamente antes de tratar de hablar —bueno… lo que pasa es… que… yo… y Terry… pues… ah…—

K' apretó su puño derecho al oír el nombre de "Terry" — ¿Qué pasa con ese Kusanagi? Habla de una vez hija ¿acaso te hizo algo malo? Si es así yo voy a…—

—Yo puedo explicar que pasó entre ellos dos— dijo Kyle dramáticamente entrando al cuarto de su hermana.

—ay no. lo que me faltaba, que Kyle suelte sus mentiras— gruñó Krystal.

—sabes que no es mentira lo que voy a decir. Lo que pasó fue que, el día del torneo de la ciudad, a Terry se le ocurrió traicionar a mi hermana besando a la lagartona arrastrada de Mio Asamiya. Pero en realidad parecía que querían hacer algo más— explicó el hermano mayor.

— ¿e-eso es cierto hijo? No puede ser posible. No creo capaz de hacer eso a alguien tan fiel como Terry— mencionó Kula cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Krystal se soltó a llorar como niña al recordar eso —Kyle dice la verdad mamá. Ambos lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. Pero…—

— ¿ahora entiendes por qué nunca apoyé su relación? Eso es lo que hacen los Kusanagi. Solo se encargan de herir a la gente inocente por su egoísmo y presunción — dijo K' con rencor —dime… dime dónde está ese niño. Voy a enseñarle que nadie juega con mis hijos—

—n-no sabemos dónde está. Después de ese día no hemos sabido de él. Seguramente está escondiéndose de nosotros— dijo el chico.

— ¡NO! ustedes no le harán daño. No quiero saber que siquiera se le acerquen con esas intenciones— dijo Krystal algo molesta.

—… ¿¡Y ESO POR QUÉ KRYSTAL!? ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VES EL DAÑO QUE TE HIZO!?— gritó toda la familia en contra de la hermana menor.

Krystal se enojó al oír el tono con el que le hablaba su familia —ya… ya sé que me falló… pero… pero… ¡TODAVÍA LO AMO!... no quiero perderlo—

—Krystal, eso que sientes solo es costumbre. Te sientes así porque estás acostumbrada a estar con él. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo lo habrás olvidado— dijo el padre.

—tu papá tiene razón. Solo es costumbre. Si en verdad lo amaras, seguirías luchando por tu amor hacia él— agregó Kula.

—pero eso no significa que seas sumisa con él. Debes hacerte respetar y demostrarle que no es indispensable para ti— comentó Kyle.

—ustedes… u-ustedes no entienden lo que pasa. No tienen ni idea— habló Krystal bastante misteriosa.

—en ese caso, por favor explícate para que podamos entender que pasa entre ustedes— dijo el hermano mayor.

La chica se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa. Lo que iba a decir sería muy impactante para su familia —l-lo que pasa es… que… yo… yo ya… m-me… (Suspiro)… ¡YO YA ME ENTREGUÉ A ÉL EN CUERPO Y ALMA! Hermano, siempre tuviste razón cuando hablabas de eso. Terry y yo ya lo hicimos— se dejó caer sobre su cama y empezó a llorar.

Kyle, K' y Kula se quedaron boquiabierto al oír eso —…. ¿¡Q-QUE DIJISTEEEEEEE!?—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **COMO LEYERON, CARLY AHORA TIENE SUS PODERES, LA PELEA ENTRE LAS CHICAS TUVO SALDO BLANCO, Y EN ALGUN MOMENTO HUBO "CALOR Y CARIÑO" ENTRE KRYSTAL Y YO.**

 **NOTA: DEBO DAR UNA DISCULPA A LOS DASH CUANDO REGRESE A SOUTH TOWN POR HACERLE "ESO" A KRYSTAL. POR CIERTO, NO FUE ALGO OBLIGATORIO, PASÓ PORQUE QUISIMOS.**

 **SOLO NO ME TACHEN DE PERVERTIDO APROVECHADO. KRYSTAL FUE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE PASARA.**

 **COMO SEA, ME DESPIDO. Y COMO SIEMPRE…**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	12. Capítulo 12: Lazos de amistad

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 12: lazos de amistad

 **HOLA LECTORES. AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL DOCEAVO CAPÍTULO, LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE SOLO FALTAN TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL DE TEMPORADA (EL CUAL ESPERO LOS DEJE CON GANAS DE MÁS)**

 **PERO MIENTRAS ESO PASA, LEAMOS ESTA PARTE RECIEN HECHECITA Y CALIENTITA.**

 **PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE NO TUBE COMO SUBIR EL CAPITULO HACE UNA SEMANA. PERDÓN POR ESO. PERO LOS COMPENSO CON DOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS.**

… **.. … … …. ….. ….**

… **.. …. …. …. …. …**

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

Krystal le había dicho a su familia que ella se había "entregado" a Terry, con lo cual también su "inocencia".

— ¿pe-pero… por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?— preguntó incrédula Kula.

—y peor aún… ¿por qué con un Kusanagi? No logro entender por qué te enredaste con una basura de ese tipo— agregó K' con repudio hacia Terry y también hacia su hija.

—… ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?... eso pasó porque… ¡LO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!— contestó la chica bastante enojada.

— ¡TU NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOBRE EL AMOR KRYSTAL!— gritó la madre con lágrimas de rabia.

—Krystal… dinos cuando pasó eso… debemos asegurarnos que no hubo consecuencias graves— exigió el hermano mayor.

—… mmm… fue… hace unos tres o cuatro meses. No creo tener lo que tú crees, a estas alturas todos nosotros lo habríamos notado— dijo Krystal.

—de todas formas, aunque no presentes los síntomas… te llevaremos a que te hagan una prueba— habló el padre con su insensibilidad que lo hizo famoso.

— ¡¿EEEEEHH?!... debe ser una broma. ¿Acaso enserio que creen que yo estoy…?— preguntó la chica haciendo unos gestos con las manos dando a entender a qué se refería.

—pues si no lo estás que bueno. Así no habría motivo para que sigas con ese niño. Pero aun así no te vas a salvar, debemos asegurarnos— dijo la madre con un tono entre triste y enojado.

—dios mío. De haber sabido que se pondrían así, mejor me hubiera quedado callada. Ustedes no saben lo que siento— dijo Krystal entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionáramos al saber que hiciste semejante estupidez? ¿Acaso querías que te aplaudiéramos y te dijéramos que eres una buena niña? no esperes elogios por haberlo hecho— dijo Kula bastante exaltada.

—por supuesto que no esperaba esas reacciones. Pero al menos me hubiera gustado que se portaran solidarios conmigo como la familia que somos. Pero claro, ¿Qué se puede esperar de unos productos de laboratorio?— habló la hermana menor.

Al escuchar eso último, ambos padres decidieron salir del cuarto de Krystal con enojo doble —vaya, ¿ahora quién es la no se porta en familia?— preguntó retóricamente el padre.

—ahora si la regaste hermana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre insultarlos así después de lo que nos acabas de decir?— dijo Kyle con la intención de hacer sentir culpable a su hermana.

— ¿ya terminaste de regañarme? Si ya terminaste, lárgate de mi cuarto y déjame sola de una buena vez— habló la chica señalando la puerta.

—sí, ya me voy. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre sentí que Terry y tú ya se conocían hasta en lo más recóndito. En todo el sentido de esa expresión— dijo Kyle con una sonrisa burlona.

—no te emociones Kyle. Aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, jamás te voy a dar lujo de detalles de cómo pasó. Es más, ni siquiera te diré la fecha exacta porque no lo recuerdo— mencionó Krystal anticipándose a una posible pregunta por parte de su hermano.

—no te iba a pedir eso. Lo que te iba a pedir era que me aconsejaras para conseguirme una novia. Tu serías la maestra perfecta para mí, debido a que aunque seas menor que yo, tú ya llegaste a lo más profundo de una relación amorosa— dijo el chico.

—claro, para eso somos hermanos. Pero… todo tiene un precio— dijo Krystal.

—ya me suponía que no perderías la oportunidad de sacar provecho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó el hermano mayor.

—Lo que quiero a cambio es… que… cuando Terry regrese no le hagas daño— dijo la chica.

—pe-pero… ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! No puedes pedirme eso a cambio de unos consejos— se quejó Kyle.

—si eso crees… bueno, tú te pierdes la oportunidad de poder probar las mieles del amor más rápido de lo normal. Y no te contaré lo que hice para convencerlo— chantajeó la hermana menor.

—… eh… ah… pues… mmm… acepto. Acepto solo si la prueba que te hacen sale negativa. Sino…— contestó el chico.

— ¿e-eso de la prueba va enserio? ¡MA-MA-MALDITA SEAAAAAAA! ¿Por qué rayos no creen en mi palabra? Es muy injusto— lloriqueó la chica de una manera bastante cómica.

Kyle empezó a reírse de su hermana al ver su berrinche —jejeje. Para que aprendas que tus acciones tienen reacciones, y algunas veces peores a lo que hiciste. Aunque me gustaría ser tío, por ahora mejor no. Al menos hasta que tengas 18 o 19. Hasta ese entonces no tienes mi permiso—

Krystal se sonrojó al pensar en la MUY posible situación —pero que locuras dices hermano. Por supuesto que no lo serás en estos días, o meses, o años. Como sea, pero el chiste es que esta vez no. aunque no puedo negar que si me gustaría que pasara. Pero no será así—

Ambos hermanos empezaron a reírse y se abrazaron, el coraje que sentían minutos antes se había desvanecido por completo al pensar en las probabilidades de que la familia Dash se agrandara.

—Oye hermanito, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué pasará con Terry si sale que siempre si lo estoy?— preguntó la chica en polémica.

—pues… interesante pregunta. No podemos matarlo porque no sería bueno para el futuro. Mmm… creo… que lo más razonable es esperar a que ambos cumplan 16 para que vivan juntos. Aunque claro, eso sería difícil en las circunstancias actuales. Bueno, creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso— razonó Kyle.

—seríamos tres si eso fuera una realidad. (Suspiro) cuanto me gustaría vivir junto a Terry. Es la fantasía de mi vida desde que lo conozco— dijo Krystal con los ojos brillosos y grandes.

—oye, pero… ¿eso quiere decir que ya lo perdonaste? Porque según yo hace unas cuantas horas estabas dispuesta a matar a Mio, Yuki y Leona por defenderlo— cuestionó el chico.

—eso depende de los resultados de esa dichosa prueba. Si sale positiva, lo perdonaré de inmediato. Pero si no, lo haré sufrir por un rato diciendo que nos demos un tiempo— respondió ella.

… **. … ….. …. … …..**

… **.. … …. ….. … ….**

… … … **. ….. …. …..**

En la escuela una semana después….

Krystal estaba en una mesa de la cafetería comiendo como loca al pensar en lo que podría estarle pasando. Pero era más de la mitad de las posibilidades que no lo no estaba.

—ho-hola Krystal, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?— preguntó cierta castaña con una blusa que tenía un dibujo de sol.

—hola Yuki. Siéntate si quieres, me da igual en estos momentos— contestó la azulina.

Yuki optó por quedarse ahí con su ex-cuñada. Al estar ahí se sorprendió al ver la forma en la que comía la Dash menor.

—oye… ¿te sientes bien? Nunca te había visto comer de esta manera— cuestionó la chica Kusanagi.

Krystal la miró con su típica mirada de frialdad agresiva —… es… por… ahm… eh…—

—… ¿es por esa prueba de… lo que me contó Kyle?— volvió a preguntar Yuki algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Krystal y la delicadez del asunto.

—sabía que mi hermano no se callaría el chisme. Pero… ¿por qué te lo dijo a ti?— habló la azulina.

—porque, si en realidad estás en ese estado. Yo sería la tía de esa personita. Pero… no quiero decir que espero que lo estés— mencionó la castaña.

—hmp. Obviamente que no lo estoy. No te hagas ilusiones con ese asunto. No puedo negar que a mí también me gustaría. Pero no pienses mal amiga mía, al mismo tiempo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no pase ahora— dijo Krystal.

Yuki sonrió al escuchar una palabra bastante dulce entre todo lo que dijo Krystal —… un momento. Krystal, ¿acabas de decirme amiga?—

La azulina se sorprendió de eso, ya que si lo había hecho cuando según la odiaba —… si… supongo… me da igual—

— ¿eso quiere decir que podemos volver a ser amigas Krysty? Por favor di que sí, yo te quiero mucho— dijo la Kusanagi mayor con alegría.

—sí, podemos ser amigas de nuevo. Sin embargo, no vuelvas a llamarme Krysty. Esa parte de mi está muerta y enterrada en lo más profundo de mi alma— contestó la dueña del hielo.

Yuki soltó un grito de emoción y abrazó a su ex, actual, y futura amiga. Pero no podía quitarse de la mente eso de que Krysty ya no existía.

—awwww. Que lindas se ven abrazándose. ¿Eso quiere decir que el problema se resolvió?— mencionó la pelirroja dueña del fuego morado.

Todos los demás del equipo también estaban ahí, presenciando una de las reconciliaciones que esperaban.

—algo así. Ya perdoné a Yuki por razones que a estas alturas todas ya conocen. ¿No es verdad… hermanito?— habló la de ojos manchados.

Kyle se puso nervioso al oír que ella lo llamaba —eh… etto… pues… ahm… ¡OYE NO PODÍA CALLARME ALGO TAN ESCANDALOSO COMO ESTO!—

Todos los demás se rieron al ver y escuchar la reacción del peli azul. Pero la única rubia seguía molesta por algo.

—oye Krystal… si no es mucha molestia… pues… ¿podrías dejar de abrazar a MI Yuki linda? Si no dejas de hacerlo tendré que apartarte yo— amenazó Sally completamente celosa al ver que Yuki y Krystal seguían abrazándose. Pero Sally no era la única celosa en ese momento.

—Sally, ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que Yuki no es tuya? Deja esa maña por favor. Además, Krystal no te representa competencia, debido a que sabemos lo que hizo con Terry hace unos meses— dijo Leona jalando de su coleta a Sally para que dejara a las otras dos en paz.

—oigan, un momento, me perdí. ¿Esto quiere decir que ya nadie quiere matarnos a mí y a Terry?— preguntó Mio con algo de miedo mientras se sobada las heridas que Krystal le había hecho en el cuello días antes.

—no Mio, no te preocupes por eso. Pero eso sí, no esperes que me porte igual a cuando te conocí. Simplemente no acabo de perdonarte. Además de que procuraré nunca volver a dejarte sola con Terry— dijo la azulina con voz tranquila.

—claro. Y yo trataré que no se repita esa situación tan incómoda. Además, esas consecuencias no volverán a pasar porque eso solo fue producto de un ataque de instintos animales— dijo Mio.

—por el bien de todo el grupo, más te vale que cumplas tu promesa Mio. Porque si no, la próxima vez me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos— habló Sally con un tono agresivamente amigable.

Mio tragó saliva al oír a la rubia en ese plan de hermana sobreprotectora. Al mismo tiempo, Bryan se golpeó la frente por enésima vez desde que llegaron a la cafetería.

—Sally, parece que nunca escuchaste que eso no se clasifica como tú crees. Pero bueno, ya no importa recordártelo ya que todo se solucionó con la inminente amenaza de que se forme la familia Kusanagi Dash— habló Bryan medio sonriendo.

—Por cierto Krystal, ¿Cómo te fue con ese asunto?— preguntó Yuki.

—oh. Para ser sincera, fue bastante incómodo, tanto como para mis padres como para mí que a mis 15 años me llevaran a hacerme esa clase de estudios— contestó la chica de pelo azul.

—no puedo imaginarme cuanta pena sentiste. Pero en fin, ¿Cuándo te dan los resultados de la prueba?— interrogó le pelirroja.

—según habían dicho, me los tenían que dar ayer. Pero en esa clínica los médicos son bastante flojos. Lo más seguro es que van a tardar un buen rato— dijo Krystal.

—en ese caso, por ahora trata de cuidarte lo mejor que puedas por si las dudas si estás en ese estado— advirtió la violeta.

—gracias Mio. Trataré de cuidarme bien mientras no estemos seguros de que… rayos, ahora que pasó todo esto hasta yo misma estoy empezando a creerme que si lo estoy cuando estaba completamente segura de que no. pero ahora lo mencionaron y no puedo sacarme de la duda— maldijo la azulina.

—por cierto Mio, quiero hablar contigo… a solas. Acompáñame por favor— pidió el rubio.

Mio solo asintió y se fue detrás de Bryan hacia otro lado.

— ¿De qué querrá hablar mi hermano con ella?— se preguntó Sally en la mente.

… **. ….. … … ….. ….**

… **.. …. …. … ….. …**

… **.. …. … … ….. ….**

En un salón de la misma escuela…..

—ahora sí. ¿De que querías hablar Bryan?— preguntó Mio.

Bryan tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—oye, ¿piensas decirme que te pasa? Tú me trajiste para hablar pero no lo haces— se quejó la violeta.

Al escuchar el reclamo de Mio, Bryan se echó en los brazos de la chica y le dijo en el oído —q-quiero que me perdones Mio. Por favor perdóname. Sé que lo que hiciste fue por un error mío. Por algo que no te hacía feliz—

Mio lo abrazó y le contestó —no Bryan. No fue tu culpa, no pasó por eso. La única culpable aquí soy yo, me dejé lleva por mis instintos y no valoré lo mucho que tú me amas. La que te debe pedir disculpas soy yo. Perdóname por eso, todo este tiempo en lo único que pensaba era como pedirte disculpas. Pero en este momento olvidé todas las maneras que tenía planeadas—

Bryan solo apretó los ojos para contener el llanto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amada.

—perdóname Bryan. Te quiero mucho, y precisamente por eso me gustaría que fueras feliz… incluso si no es al lado de la escoria que estás abrazando ahora mismo. Te amo, pero no condicionaré tu felicidad al estar a mi lado. A partir de aquel día, eres libre de estar con otra que no sea yo— dijo la violeta empezando a llorar.

El rubio se sorprendió a oír eso —pe-pero… yo quiero estar contigo. Yo también te amo Mio. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era… quiero que volvamos a ser pareja. Por favor, déjame volver a conquistar tu corazón—

Mio tomó aire para armarse de valor, y después le plantó un enamorado y apasionado beso al amor de su vida —esa es mi respuesta Bryan. No puedes volver a conquistarme porque no hace falta, nunca perdiste ese lugar en mi alma— le dijo una vez que separaron.

Ambos se soltaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban y se volvían a jurar su amor uno al otro.

—gracias Mio. Te juro que nunca volveré a dudar de lo que siento por ti— dijo el chico.

—y yo tampoco Bryan, eres lo mejor de toda mi vida. No podría aguantar si te perdiera otra vez… no me dejes jamás— pidió ella.

—por supuesto que siempre estaré a tu lado, te amo. No soportaría que me pasara lo mismo que a mi papá o a Sally. No quiero pasar por eso yo también— habló el rubio.

Mio le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos —te prometo que no pasará. Yo no tendré el mismo destino que todas ellas. No moriré, porque yo soy la única que puede protegerte a ti—

—no tienes idea de lo reconfortante que es escucharte decir eso. Te amo mi hermosa y dulce violeta— dijo Bryan antes de besar a su novia.

Cuando se separaron, Mio empezó a cantar una de las canciones favoritas de ambos.

"Tengo que aceptar.

Que fui presa del temor.

Si saber que pasaba.

Esta realidad.

Se refleja en mi pasado de cobarde.

Por eso.

Seguramente el bello cielo.

Le dará color.

A mi opaco corazón.

Lo sé muy bien.

Quiero soñar sin descansar.

Y así poder volar.

Dejando atrás cualquier intento de caer.

Dentro de mí una emoción.

Comienza a crecer.

Y me recuerda que soy débil si no estás.

Más fuerza me das.

Contra la oscuridad.

Los sueños de mi corazón jamás se detendrán.

Quiero estar siempre contigo.

Te daré todo lo que soy".

—esa canción me recuerda la primera vez que te vi— mencionó el rubio.

—y a mi aquel día en el que me pediste que fuera tu novia— agregó la chica.

— ¿Qué esa canción no es el tema de apertura de aquel anime sobre un juego de espadas de realidad virtual?— preguntó una inoportuna hermana menor.

— ¡SI! ¿Algún problema con eso Sally?— interrogaron los otros dos con una clara expresión de molestia.

Sally se rió con nervios antes de hablar —maté su momento cursi, ¿verdad?—

—matar es poco, lo masacraste. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras— dijo Bryan.

—vine porque me preocupaba que estuvieran haciendo… algo raro y los descubrieran. O que Mio quedara en la misma duda que Krystal— bromeó la Bogard menor.

—por favor. ¿Cómo puedes creer que NOSOTROS nos reconciliaríamos de tal forma? Y mucho menos en un salón de la escuela— dijo Mio indignada.

—tranquila Mio, solo bromeaba. En realidad vine porque los demás y yo queremos que nos ayuden con algo urgente— dijo la rubia.

— ¿enserio? Es difícil que tu hables de urgencias y seriedad ¿de qué se trata el asunto?— preguntó Bryan con interés.

—pues miren, hace unos cuantos minutos, Yuki y Leona nos dijeron que ellas dos se pusieron como voluntarias para el intercambio de estudiantes que nos dijo Ethan aquel día. Y lo que queremos es que nos ayuden a convencerlas para que no lo hagan— anunció Sally.

Bryan fue el único en quedarse impactado al oír tal noticia, debido a que Mio ya lo sabía.

—… pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué quieren regresar a Japón cuando tienen toda su vida aquí— dijo Bryan sorprendido.

—fue porque, según ellas se ofrecieron a hacerlo un rato después de la pelea contra Krystal aquel día. En ese entonces las cosas todavía no se arreglaban— explicó Sally preocupada por la idea de que "su Yuki linda" podría alejarse de ella.

—hay que tomar cartas en el asunto. Vamos chicas, a tratar de evitar que se vayan— dijo Bryan.

Y dicho eso tomaron camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

… **.. …. …. …. ….. …..**

… **. … … … ….. …**

… … **. … … …. ….**

Mientras tanto en otro país…..

Terry había pasado un día de paseo al lado de su madre, su hermana y su sobrina.

—vaya, estoy cansada— mencionó la hermana mayor una vez que llegaron a un parque para descansar.

—no debiste comprar tanta cosa a sabiendas de que caminaríamos tanto. Además no necesitas la ropa y demás cosas que compraste— mencionó el chico.

—mi tío tiene razón mami, no necesitas esa ropa. En la casa tienes hasta el tope tu closet— agregó la niña mientras comía un helado.

—ya lo sé. Pero yo soy algo que se conoce como: "compradora compulsiva". No puedo evitar comprar algo que me gusta en el momento que lo veo— se justificó Aishlinna.

—eso es cierto. Desde que era niña, a Linna le ha gustado comprar cosas a diestra y siniestra— remarcó Candy frotándose la frente.

—no me critiquen por favor. Me hacen sentir como si fuera una loca— lloriqueó Aishlinna.

—ahora que lo pienso Aishlinna, ¿no hay problemas con tu trabajo por no ir en tantos días?— preguntó Terry.

—oh… si… respecto a eso… pues… verán… es muy gracioso… lo que pasa es… que… bueno… renuncié a ese trabajo— contestó la adulta joven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No entiendo por qué— cuestionó la madre de los hermanos.

—bueno, renuncié para poder venir a estar este tiempo con ustedes. Además, mi jefe se porta como un reverendo idiota con todos sus empleados— explicó la ex-cajera.

—entonces, supongo que tendré que ayudarte a buscar un nuevo empleo. Yo conozco a muchos contactos que pueden ayudarte en eso— sugirió Terry.

—como sea, eso lo veremos luego. Por ahora solo tenemos que pensar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aishlinna— mencionó la madre/abuela.

—oye mamá, eso no es necesario. Con pasar ese día con ustedes es todo lo que necesito— dijo Aishlinna moviendo las manos en forma de negación.

—oh vamos. Solo es una vez al año. Déjanos consentirte ese día como tú te mereces— animó su madre.

—Por cierto, si no te molesta ¿podrías decirme cuántos años cumples?— preguntó Terry.

—mañana voy a cumplir 27 años. Y Carly en más o menos un mes y medio cumplirá 8— aclaró la hermana mayor.

—oye, oye, aguántame tantito. ¿No me habías dicho que tenías 25? Ya sé que es de mala educación preguntar la edad de una mujer pero… ¿por qué nos dijiste eso a mis amigos a mí?— volvió a preguntar el peleador.

—ah. Te dije eso enfrente de tus amigos porque me daba pena decir que ya le estoy pegando a los 30. Entonces en vez de decir que tengo 26, me bajé un año— explicó la madre primeriza.

—ah, con razón no me salían las cuentas. Ahora entiendo, tuviste a Carly a los 19, siete años después son 26 no 25. Ya me estaba confundiendo con ese asunto. Gracias por explicarlo— comentó Terry.

—sí. Mi mami cumple 27 mañana que es 22 de junio. Y yo cumplo 8 años el 1 de agosto. Solo nos llevamos… uhm… un mes y unos días— comentó Carly emocionada.

— ¿agosto eh? que coincidencia, Yuki también es de agosto. El 20 para ser exacto— dijo Terry.

—entonces, lo que creo es que vas a querer estar con ella ese día. Si quieres podemos regresar a South Town unos días antes y darle la sorpresa, ¿Qué opinas, quieres hacerlo?— mencionó la hermana mayor.

Terry volteó a ver a su madre como dudando si decir "si" o "no". Hace unos días pudo haber tenido la respuesta clara, pero ahora…

—anda hijo, tu ve con toda tranquilidad. Nos veremos después— consintió Candy aun yendo en contra de sus ganas de tenerlo cerca.

Terry agachó la cabeza y dijo —aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Mejor planeemos como vamos a festejar a mi hermana—

—ya les dije que no quiero que me feste… bueno, ya que. Si enserio me conocen será sencillo complacerme encontrando las cosas y los lugares que me gustan— advirtió Aishlinna.

—yo no te conozco tan bien como para hacer eso hermana. Alguien tendrá que darme una idea de que te gusta— señaló el chico.

—no te preocupes tío, yo te daré mi asesoría con mis conocimientos sobre mi mami. Ya verás que no habrá problema— apoyó la niña de ojos ámbar.

Terry abrazó a su sobrina como agradecimiento por su ayuda y también para mostrarle lo mucho que la quiere.

—se ven tan lindos. Espero que se sigan llevando así de bien cuando ambos crezcan y tengan más cosas en que pensar— dijo la madre de los hermanos.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SEGUIREMOS LLEVANDONOS BIEN HASTA EL FINAL DE NUESTROS DÍAS!— dijeron el muchacho y la niña al mismo tiempo mientras seguían abrazados.

—bueno, creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente. ¿Ahora a donde quieren ir?— preguntó la madre de Carly.

Los otros tres pensaron por un rato a donde sería bueno ir. Hasta que a la más pequeña se le vino una idea.

— ¡OH, YA SÉ! ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine? Hoy hay películas buenas— sugirió la niña.

Terry apoyó a su sobrina con esa idea —podemos ir. No hay que caminar mucho, y podemos entrar con Carly a cualquier función—

—pero tengo que dejar las cosas en algún lado. No podemos entrar al cine con todo esto— dijo Aishlinna señalando las bolsas que tenían todo lo que ella había comprado en el día.

—entonces vamos a casa a dejar las cosas y regresamos ya sin todo eso. Aparte de que así no traemos el coche para ya no tener que caminar de regreso— mencionó Candy.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Candy después de todo un día de paseo familiar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12.**

 **SUPONGO QUE SABEN A QUE SE REFIEREN CUANDO DICEN "EL ESTADO" DE KRYSTAL. ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA, QUE SI LO ESTÉ O QUE NO?**

 **LOS RESULTADOS DE ESA PRUEBA EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **POR CIERTO, SALLY TENÍA RAZÓN. ESA CANCIÓN ES EL TEMA DE APERTURA DEL ANIME "SWORD ART ONLINE" PERO EN VERSIÓN ESPAÑOL.**

 **SI TIENEN DUDAS O SUGERENCIAS DÉJENLAS EN UN REVIEW Y YO O ALGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE DEL ELENCO LO CONTESTARÁ.**

 **SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR ME DESPIDO.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Liderazgo

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 13: Liderazgo

 **LLEGAMOS AL CAPÍTULO 13, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EN DOS SEMANAS MÁS LEERÁN EL GRAN FINAL DE TEMPORADA.**

 **AHORA SABRÁN LOS RESULTADOS DE ESA PRUEBA QUE KRYSTAL SE HIZO.**

 **ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS DEMORA, ASUNA CORRE VIDEO.**

… **. ….. …. ….. …. …..**

… **.. …. …. ….. …. …..**

… **. ….. … …. …. ….**

Krystal, Bryan y los demás trataban de convencer a Yuki y Leona de no aceptar el intercambio de estudiantes.

—chicas no lo hagan. No tiene sentido que quieran hacerlo— habló Sally.

—sabemos que no tiene sentido, pero de todos modos queremos hacerlo. Necesitamos apartarnos de todo por un tiempo— mencionó Leona.

—y "todo" también los incluye a ustedes. Los queremos mucho a todos, pero a veces nos hace falta estar nosotras solas— agregó Yuki.

—ahora entiendo… Leona… ¡TU ME QUIERES ROBAR A YUKI ¿VERDAD?! Por eso se quieren ir a Japón— gritó la rubia con todos los celos que le cabían en el cuerpo.

Leona se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó ligeramente — ¡PE-PERO QUE LOCURAS DICES SALLY! Ella es mi mejor amiga. Por eso siempre estaré a su lado—

—pónganse serias chicas. A ver, ¿por qué quieren alejarse de nosotros? Ya sé que las cosas no eran tan buenas hace unos días, pero ya todo se arregló. Pueden retractarse ¿o no?— dijo Bryan.

—ya sé que ese problema se solucionó. Pero… por desgracia, ya no podemos echarnos para atrás después de ofrecernos voluntariamente. No aceptarían que nos diéramos de baja — contestó la castaña con tristeza.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! No… no… no puede ser cierto. Debe de haber una manera de convencer a los directores para que no las manden para allá— habló Mio a punto de llorar.

Bryan abrazó a su ex y nueva novia para tratar de calmarla un poco, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

Y en ese momento de silencio, sonó la red de bocinas de la escuela con el propósito de dar un anuncio —saludos alumnos, les habla su director. Me alegra avisar que ya han sido seleccionados los cuatro estudiantes de intercambio que se irán a Francia y Japón respectivamente. Lo que irán a Francia son: Sam Garrett y Lisa Rogers. Mientras que las que irán a Japón son: Yukirí Kusanagi y Leona Yagami. Al ser estos cuatro estudiantes seleccionados, se han cerrado las solicitudes y las búsquedas. También aprovecho para avisar que los estudiantes que vendrán son: de Francia: Jean Donni y Mine Avain. Y de Japón: Mitsuki Kirigaya y Hana Konno. Sin más que agregar, me despido por ahora y de antemano les deseo suerte a esos estudiantes que dejarán estas instalaciones cuando termine el año escolar en dos semanas—

Yuki puso una expresión triste y agachó la cabeza —bueno, ahora es oficial. Nosotras somos las que irán a esa escuela en Japón—

—ya no hay remedio. Los voy a extrañar mucho chicos. Sally, mantén en a raya al pervertido de Kyle en mi lugar por favor. Los quiero mucho— Leona se soltó a llorar como niñita de caricatura.

Mientras Leona hacía una lloradera sin sentido, (lo cual estaba empezando a irritar a los demás) a Bryan se le vino una idea.

—oigan chicas, dijo que harán el intercambio cuando termine el año escolar ¿no? bueno pues para el próximo siclo, ya estarán en preparatoria. Por lo tanto ya no podrían efectuar ese cambio— mencionó Bryan con algo de esperanza.

—tienes razón Bryan. Pero es inútil pensar que no nos iremos por pasar a preparatoria. Ya que según sabemos, aquella escuela funciona igual que esta. Abarca todo lo que vendría siendo la secundaria y la prepa fusionadas en un solo edificio— dijo Yuki con más tristeza que antes.

—maldición. Yo pensé que solo sería válido para la secundaria. Ahora me doy cuenta que sí es estúpido pensar que se solucionaría con eso— gruñó el rubio.

—pero vamos, véanle el lado bueno. Ethan, Kyle, como ya oyeron, vendrán otras dos chicas japonesas y una francesa. Puede que se llevan bien con ustedes… o algo mejor— dijo Yuki poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos chicos.

—y quien sabe, a lo mejor alguna de ellas sea…pues… como Sally, y se vuelvan "amiguis"— dijo Leona entre dientes.

—voy a extrañar tus rarezas Leoni. Te quiero mucho— dijo Sally abrazando a la pelirroja y la castaña —y también extrañaré la belleza y alegría de Yuki. ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A LAS QUE QUIERO SE ALEJAN DE MÍ!?—

Mio se golpeó la frente al ver como la rubia abrazaba a sus amigas con cierto manoseo —Sally… ¿por favor podrías dejar de abrazar así a mis amigas? Estoy segura que a ellas les incomoda tanto como a mí—

Al oír lo que dijo la violeta, tanto Yuki como Leona se dieron cuenta donde tenía sus manos la rubia. La cual no las tenía en sus espaldas, si no más abajo.

—¡SALLYYYYY! ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPAMOS HASTA EL ALMA!— gritaron las chicas del sol y la luna al mismo tiempo.

Sally se apartó varios metros hacia atrás con un brinco al oír la rabia de Yuki y Leona.

—nunca había sentido que me agarraran ahí de esa forma— se quejó Leona reacomodándose la falda de su uniforme.

—¿alguna vez ya te había pasado como para que digas eso?— dijo Ethan algo incómodo por preguntar eso.

—por desgracia, sí. Sabes que durante una pelea es inevitable que tú oponente te toque alguna parte que no quieras del cuerpo. Pero esto… fue muy asqueroso. NO. VUELVAS. A. HACERLO. SALLY— gruñó la pelirroja.

—perdónenme Leona, Yuki. es que no podía dejar que se fueran sin siquiera intentarlo. Al menos ya no me quedé con ganas de hacerlo jejeje— dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿no sé quién es más pervertido, si mi hermano o Sally? De cualquier modo, las chicas deben tener cuidado con ambos— comentó Krystal sintiendo pena por los mencionados.

—Tenemos suerte de que ninguna de nosotras esté en la mira de alguno de los dos, ¿no crees Krystal?— dijo Mio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la azulina.

Krystal solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a la violeta como diciéndole "más te vale que quites tu mano si no quieres que te la congele".

Mio notó esa mirada y se quitó de inmediato corriendo hacia los brazos de su novio.

… … **.. … …. …. …..**

… … **. ….. ….. …. …**

… **. … …. …. … …**

Al día siguiente en otra ciudad…..

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LINNA!— gritaron Terry, Carly y Candy al unísono despertando a la mencionada.

Aishlinna pegó un grito y se cayó de su cama debido a la sorpresa — ¿por qué gritan de tal forma? Saben que es peligroso despertar a alguien de tal forma— se quejó levantándose adoloridamente del piso.

—sabemos que no te gusta que te despertemos de esa forma. Pero no se nos ocurrió de que otra forma hacerlo. Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños— dijo Carly con una sonrisa enorme.

—ya lo sé. Gracias por ese detalle. ¡PERO SABEN QUE ODIO QUE ME DESPIERTEN TEMPRANO! Bueno, como sea. ¿Cómo vamos a pasar este día?— dijo la festejada.

—oh, sí. Carlita, vamos a traer la primera sorpresa para tu mamá— dijo Candy llevándose a su nieta del cuarto.

Terry notó que su hermana traía algo abrazado y gracias a su incontrolable curiosidad, decidió preguntarle —oye hermanita, ¿Qué tienes ahí?—

La mujer se sonrojó notoriamente al darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Lo cual era un lobo de peluche —oh, esto. Es… pues… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... ¿un recuerdo?—

— ¿un recuerdo? ¿De quién? Dime, dime. ¿De quién es o era eso?— interrogó el chico.

Aishlinna puso una expresión ligeramente triste antes de hablar —pues mira, este peluche, me lo regaló mi ex-novio el día que "hicimos" a Carly. Pero un mes después nos abandonó como el cobarde que es—

—si lo odias tanto, ¿por qué conservas ese peluche? ¿No sería mejor destruirlo?— comentó el peleador.

—la razón principal por la cual no me eh deshecho de este lobo es porque… me recuerda que gracias al error de haber estado con él, ahora tengo a la persona que más amo en el mundo: mi pequeña Carly— dijo la hermana mayor con ganas de llorar —además, me encantan los lobos—

Terry se quedó mirando aquel objeto y pensó —me pregunto si Krystal todavía tiene el collar que le di cuando cumplimos 6 meses—

En ese instante, regresaron Carly y Candy con unas cajas y un pastel en las manos —ya volvimos— dijo la niña.

Aishlinna miró el pastel y se emocionó más que su hija — ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! Un pastel, que rico. ¿Lo hicieron ustedes?—

—nop. Mi tío lo hizo él solito. Tiene habilidad ¿verdad?— contestó la de ojos amarillos.

Terry sonrió de lado ante ese comentario —no es por presumir pero tengo un nivel elevado en mi habilidad de cocina. No es tan elevada como la de pelea o la de dibujo, pero aun así está muy alta—

—pues te sacaste un diez hermanito, al menos en la presentación. Ahora vamos a probar su sabor— la festejada le dio un gran mordisco al pastel — ¡YUMI! Está buenísimo. Pastel de chocolate amargo con vainilla, mi favorito—

Al oír eso, Terry y Carly se voltearon a ver y se guiñaron el ojo mutuamente.

—bueno, ahora te toca abrir tu primer regalo del día. Vamos, ábrelo ya— dijo su madre ofreciéndole una caja ligeramente grande y bastante pesada.

La adulta joven no dudó en abrir esa caja y se llevó una buena sorpresa.

— ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡UN NUEVO TURBOCOMPRESOR PARA MI COCHE! Vaya mamá, esto debió costarte una fortuna— dijo la hermana mayor con mucha alegría.

—Pues… verás… solo te diré que cuando tienes buenos contactos consigues lo que sea a buen precio— Candy se dio cuenta que la vieron raro —no piensen mal, lo conseguí de manera legal. Solo que conozco a un muchacho que dirige un taller y le dije que quería regalarte algo para tu coche, y me vendió esta pieza. Por cierto te llevarías bien con él, es buen chico—

Aishlinna se frotó la frente al escuchar a su madre —ay mamá. Tu siempre tratando de conseguirme novio. Bueno, eso no importa por ahora. Terry, ¿me acompañas a instalarle el compresor a mi coche?—

Terry asintió y salieron al patio donde estaba estacionado el auto.

Ya estando afuera…

—Oye hermana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo el chico.

—de que se trata. Habla con confianza, somos hermanos— contestó la mayor mientras hacía la instalación de la pieza en su vehículo.

—Bueno, pues… lo que me tiene pensando es, ¿por qué te molestó que mamá mencionara al muchacho que le vendió esto?— preguntó el peleador.

— (gruñido) es porque mamá siempre anda tratando de conseguirme, según ella, un padre para Carly. Debido a que siempre me echa en cara lo que pasó con su papá real— se quejó la mujer.

—ahora entiendo. Pero no hace falta, con el simple hecho de que Carly te tenga a ti es más que suficiente. Ella no necesita un padre teniendo a una madre tan maravillosa— dijo Terry con la intención de consolar a su consanguínea.

Aishlinna sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano —bueno, el compresor ya está instalado. Vallamos a probar la potencia de este juguete—

—yo también voy mami. Quiero pasear contigo— dijo la niña haciendo presencia en el patio.

—pero… creo que por esta vez no podrás ir Carly. Vamos a llevar a su límite el coche, puede que sea peligroso para ti. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez te llevaré a un estacionamiento y te dejaré conducir un ratito— dijo Aishlinna acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

Carly asintió y le dio un abrazo a su mamá.

—solo vayan con cuidado ¿entendido hijos? No quiero que se lastimen— mencionó Candy.

Terry y Aishlinna asintieron y se subieron al coche para probar cuanta potencia extra había obtenido gracias a la pieza que Candy le compró.

… **. ….. ….. … … ….**

… **.. …. ….. ….. ….. …**

… **.. … ….. …. …. …**

Mientras tanto en la escuela de South Town…..

Krystal ya había recibido los resultados de la prueba que se había hecho una semana antes. Y en ese momento estaba por leerlos por primera vez.

Abrió el sobre y pensó —bueno, ahora veamos qué es lo que dicen estás estúpidas pruebas. A ver…—

Leyó la hoja, y una vez terminando de leerla, la volvió a leer una y otra vez. No podía creerse lo que decía.

—lo… lo… lo sabía. ¡LO SABÍA! Jajajaja ¡SÍ!— Krystal salió del shock y lanzó la hoja al aire mientras brincaba debido a la emoción.

Ella empezó a llorar de alegría —esperaba que saliera este resultado. Terry, te quiero. Me encanta la idea de formar una familia contigo, pero por desgracia será en otra ocasión— susurró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su mano el dije en forma de sol que tenía su collar de plata que traía puesto.

Yuki llegó al salón donde Krystal se había escondido y vio a la azulina rebosante de alegría.

—Hola Krystal, ¿se puede saber que te dio?— preguntó la castaña.

Krystal soltó una carcajada y levantó la hoja del piso —mira Yuki, ¡MIRA!—le puso la hoja que contenía los resultados en la cara.

Yuki tomó la hoja y la leyó—a ver… ¡FELICIDADES KRYSTAL!—

— ¿ya ves? Siempre tuve razón, siempre tuve razón. Pero sabes, durante esta semana estaba empezando a formarse en mi corazón la ilusión de ser madre. Pero bueno, algún día será… pero no hoy— dijo la azulina todavía llorando.

—por un lado, que bueno. Pero por el otro, que mal. Yo ya estaba pensando en que sería tía. Rayos que frustrante— maldijo la Kusanagi mayor pateando el piso.

—me hubiera encantado recibir a Terry diciéndole algo como esto: "mi estrella oscura, vamos a ser padres". O alguna tontería así— mencionó la dueña del hielo pasando una de sus manos por su abdomen y la otra en su collar.

— ¿Qué es eso de "estrella oscura"? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así?— preguntó Yukirí al oír eso.

—ah. Jejeje. Mira, se me ocurrió decirle así hace poco. Ya que como sabes uno de los colores que más le gusta es el negro, y también que siempre trae su gorra con una estrella— explicó la azulina.

Yuki se rió al oír la razón de ese nuevo apodo para su hermano. Y mientras la castaña se reía llegaron Leona, Mio y Sally. Esta última corriendo en dirección a Yuki para abrazarla.

—creo que me voy a volver loca si Sally sigue detrás de Yuki… ella solo puede ser amiga mía— susurró la pelirroja al ver la manera en la que la rubia abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Mio notó la expresión de Leona y la sacudió para sacarla del trance en que estaba —oye, Leona, despierta. ¿Leona, me estás escuchando?—

— ¿Qué? Oye Krystal, ¿Qué es lo que dicen los resultados? ¿Vas a ser mamá?— preguntó la heredera de la luna.

Mio se golpeó la frente al ver que Leona no le hizo caso alguno. Y Krystal se quedó sin responder debido a una repentina depresión.

—ándaleeeee. Dinos, dinos. No seas gacha y habla Krystal. Por favooooor— pidió Sally después de haber soltado a Yuki.

Krystal tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después suspiró profundamente —pues… chicas… verán… ehm… no les puedo mentir… no… no lo estoy—dijo ella tratando de no volver a llorar.

Todas las demás dejaron caer los hombros en señal de decepción.

—Rayos, y yo que pensaba que pronto habría un peleador en entrenamiento— dijo Leona algo triste.

—Es mejor así, ¿no crees hermanita?— dijo Kyle desde la espalda de su hermana.

—Su-supongo que sí. Pero después de que mamá, papá y tú me metieran ideas en la cabeza, ahora me duele mucho que yo tuviera razón— dijo Krystal.

—vamos niña, no te rindas solo porque fallaste a la primera. Además, son muy jóvenes para echarse esa responsabilidad tan enorme a esta edad. Piensa que tuviste suerte de que no ocurriera con tu primera vez— dijo Bryan con la intención de consolar a Krystal.

La azulina se echó a llorar y se abrazó del rubio con fuerza. Era una estrategia no hablada para poner celosa a Mio.

Mio tosió un poco con la intención de recordarle a su novio que ella estaba presente —bueno, bueno. Creo que tampoco es algo como para armar un drama de tal magnitud. Krystal, para ser la más ruda del grupo, ¿no crees que estás haciendo demasiada lloradera?—

La azulina le mandó una mirada asesina y le mostró una especie de garras hechas de hielo sobre sus dedos —eso no quiere decir que me haya ablandado—

—okey, okey, tranquila, tranquila. ya sé que no puedo saber que sientes en estos instantes, pero como dijo Bryan, deberías de estar agradecida que a tus 15 años no tendrás esa clase de responsabilidad— se defendió la cantante poniendo sus manos hacia enfrente como para detener a su… ¿amiga?.

—c-creo que tienen razón. Pero gracias a Kyle, ya me había hecho a la idea de que Terry y yo formaríamos una familia. Bueno, ya que. Será para la próxima— dijo la Dash menor ya un poco más tranquila.

Kyle se alarmó a oír eso —pueden repetirlo las veces que quieran, pero con dos condiciones: primera: que no se repita este incidente mínimo hasta que tengas 18. Y segunda: si lo van a "hacer" que no sea en la casa de nosotros, y mucho menos cuando yo esté en dicha casa—

—tranquilo hermanito. No somos tan estúpidos como para que ocurra en nuestra casa. Y mucho menos en tu presencia. Para eso está el cuarto de Terry, ya que Yuki es más comprensiva y se saldrá de la casa cuando estemos allá para eso, ¿verdad cuñadita?— dijo Krystal.

Yuki solo se rió incómodamente y puso un semblante de "me lleva" al oír las intenciones de Krystal cada que vaya de "visita".

… **.. …. … …. … …..**

… … … **. ….. …. …..**

… **. … ….. … ….. ….**

En algún lugar de la ciudad del norte…

Terry y Aishlinna estaban descansando un poco en un estacionamiento después de estar dos horas corriendo el coche en medio del trafico como locos.

—sí que aumentó la velocidad de tope y la aceleración al haberle instalado ese turbo, ¿verdad hermanito?— preguntó la mayor.

—claro que sí, ahora es mucho más rápido. Aunque eso no le mejora la agilidad, estuvimos a punto de estrellarnos contra otro coche o pared en más de 10 ocasiones— dijo el chico con los nervios ligeramente alterados por el paseo.

—no lloriquees Terry. Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido ¿a poco no?— dijo la madre soltera con una sonrisa de loca que delataba que tenía la adrenalina a tope.

—eso sí. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso en algún momento. Y qué mejor que con mi coche favorito y en compañía de la cafre psicópata de mi hermana chula— dijo Terry dándole un codazo a su consanguínea.

—tenemos suerte que allá en South Town puedas sacar tu permiso de conducir a los 16. Por lo tanto espero que me dejes darte unas lecciones de manejo— comentó la mujer.

—claro hermana, siempre y cuando sea con este hermoso auto. El cual espero que sea mío o de Carly algún día— contestó él.

—lo más seguro es que sea de Carly. Ten por seguro que nunca venderé este coche al que le invertido años de trabajo y dinero— dijo ella acariciando a Terry y al coche.

Lo hermanos estaban tan metido en su plática que no vieron a un tercero acercase. Se dieron cuenta cuando estaba enfrente de ellos.

—nunca cambiaste Aishlinna. Sigue gustándote venir a este estacionamiento a pasar el rato— dijo la persona mencionada.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ¡CONTÉSTAME!— exigió la adulta.

Al ver la reacción de su hermana, Terry se puso en guardia y prendió los fuegos Yagami y Kusanagi en su mano derecha — ¿Qué no la escuchaste? ¡DINOS QUIÉN ERES!—

El hombre misterioso sonrió y le dijo al chico —así que tú eres Terry. Eh oído cosas muy buenas sobre ti. ¿Me darías el honor de probar que tan fuerte te has hecho en estos 10 años? Si me derrotas, les diré quién soy con mucho gusto—

—tú lo pediste, con gusto pelearé contigo. Prepárate a probar la fuerza de los clanes Kusanagi y Mendoza juntos— dijo el chico antes de lanzarse a pelear contra el otro sujeto.

Ese hombre, para ser algo viejo, tenía una agilidad muy elevada. Esquivaba sin problema alguno los precipitados ataques del chico.

—tienes fuerza, posees un nivel muy interesante. Pero también tu furia está excediendo tu mente. Trata de calmarte un poco— habló el señor esquivando una ráfaga de golpes.

Terry hizo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho y lo se enojó mucho más.

Estuvieron peleando por unos cuantos minutos a un ritmo impresionante, Terry usaba toda su gama de ataques y poderes. Pero por desgracia no lograba mucho con su estilo de pelear.

—vamos Aishlinna, no te quedes ahí parada. Puedes unirte a la pelea, saca todas tus emociones reprimidas ahora que tienes oportunidad— ofreció el tipo.

La adulta joven titubeó un poco. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pero probablemente este último le pediría que lo dejara pelear solo. Estaba en un dilema, pero los impulsos de su corazón superaron a cualquier otra cosa.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras están golpeando a mi Terry— pensó ella mientras se unía a la pelea.

Entre los dos hermanos pudieron hacerle frente a ese tipo. Parecía que los conocía a la perfección, casi no le acertaban ataques. Con cada ataque fallido, los hermanos aumentaban su enojo. Llegando al punto que estaban segados por la ira, no pensaban en lo absoluto.

—eso es lo que quería lograr. Vamos hijos, acepten su lado animal y peleen con todas sus fuerzas. ¡VAMOS!— dijo el hombre misterioso.

Tanto Terry como Aishlinna tenían una expresión sádica y maligna en sus rostros, ese semblante era incluso más aterrador que el de los Yagami durante un disturbio de sangre. El rasgo más notorio de cambio era: cambio de color en los ojos. Normalmente los ojos de ambos son cafés con una raya negra alrededor, pero ahora los de Terry tenían un intenso amarillo y los de Aishlinna eran de un morado oscuro.

—este es tu fin. Te mataré— gruñó Terry formando una llamarada multicolor en ambos puños.

—te apoyo en esta hermano. Esta vez, se acabó la chica bondadosa y honorable. ¡MUERE!— gritó la madre soltera con una enorme cantidad de su energía tricolor en su mano derecha.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos concretara su ataque, por alguna razón se dejaron caer de rodillas con cansancio.

— ¿pe-pero que rayos me pasó? me siento muy débil— mencionó el chico levantándose del piso.

—gah, yo también. Esto no es normal, ¿Qué carajos nos acaba de pasar? Me sentí como una bestia durante un rato— dijo la hermana mayor.

—como una loba para ser exactos. Te sentiste como una loba en plena cacería. Y Terry, si no me equivoco, también como lobo o como un dragón— dijo el señor.

— ¿a qué se refiere con eso de una loba y un dragón? Explíquese. Y de paso diga quién diablos es— exigió Terry.

—a eso voy, pero primero, felicidades. Pasaron su entrenamiento, y superaron con creses mis expectativas. Veo que haber hecho todo eso valió la pena— habló el tipo extraño.

— ¿entrenamiento? ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso de que superamos el entrenamiento y tus expectativas? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo— dijo la mujer joven.

—yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa aquí. ¿Acaso es alguna broma o qué?— reclamó Terry poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

—comprendo que en este instante no sepan que pasa. Dudo que siquiera recuerden quien soy, así que me dejaré de rodeos y se los diré de una vez— dijo el señor.

—habla ya. Déjate de misterios y dinos quien rayos eres y como nos conoces— dijo Terry a punto de llegar a ese nivel de enojo.

El tipo sonrió de lado y dijo —no comas ansias Terry. Bueno, como lo más seguro es que no me recuerdan, les costará creerlo. Pero, Aishlinna, Terry, ustedes son…—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SE RESOLVERÁN UN POCO MÁS DE CONFLICTOS ANTES DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA.**

 **COMO LEYERON, KRYSTAL NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA (RAYOS) Y APARECIÓ ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVO PRESENTE EN EL PASADO DE LOS HERMANOS LATINOS.**

 **PARA EL QUE LE INTERESE: AVISO QUE YA ABRÍ MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK (TERRY KUSANAGI OFICIAL) DENLE ME GUSTA PARA ESTAR MÁS CERCA DE MI Y DE ESTA HISTORIA CON COSAS COMO: IMÁGENES Y ANUNCIOS. Y SI QUIEREN QUE LOS AGREGUE A MI PERFIL PERSONAL DEJEN UNA PUBLICACIÓN O UN COMENTRAIO DICIENDO SU NOMBRE DE USUARIO DE ESTA PAGINA, Y SI LOS CONOZCO LO HARÉ.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DE PARTE DE ASUNA YAGAMI LES MANDO UN SALUDO Y UNA DESPEDIDA. Y DE MI PARTE UN "SAYONARA MINNA".**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Deseos de cumpleaños

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 14: deseos de cumpleaños

 **KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN.**

 **HOY SABRÁN QUIÉN ES LA PERSONA QUE PELEÓ CONTRA TERRY Y AISHLINNA.**

 **TAMBIÉN PASARÁ EL ANSIADO REGRESO DE TERRY A SOUTH TOWN.**

 **SIN MÁS TONTERÍAS QUE DECIR, AQUÍ VAMOS…**

… **. ….. … ….. …. …**

… **. … … ….. ….. ….**

… … **.. …. ….. …. …**

Terry y Aishlinna se habían encontrado a una persona que probablemente estuvo presente en el pasado de ambos.

—habla de una vez, ¿Cómo nos conoces o que eres de nosotros?— preguntó la mujer joven.

—miren, esto probablemente no lo crean. Y si lo creen me tomarán como un desgraciado pero no es así. Los conozco bien a ustedes porque… son mis hijos— contestó el señor.

—si como. ¿Qué dijiste, estos idiotas ya cayeron? Pues no es así— dijo Terry entre risas.

—es enserio niños, créanme. Ustedes son mis hijos. Y tengo modos de probarlo— contestó el adulto.

—a ver… pruébalo. Si enserio eres nuestro padre, debes saber cosas que solo nosotros podemos saber— dijo la hermana mayor.

El señor sonrió y les dijo —Aishlinna, sé que cuando tenías 10 años te daba miedo la oscuridad y pensabas que se aparecería un zombi en tu cuarto. Y a los 13, cuando empezaste a salir de noche, siempre cargabas un palo con una navaja en la punta por si acaso—

Terry se soltó a las carcajadas al oír las cosas que hacía su hermana cuando niña —jajajaja. ¿Es enserio? No sabía que fueras más miedosa que Carly aunque fueras mayor. Pero pasando a los importante, ¿es cierto o solo lo está diciendo al tanteo?—

Aishlinna se sorprendió de oír eso—es verdad hermanito. Que vergonzoso que te enteraras de eso. Pero… eso, solo lo sabían mamá y…. o dios mío, ¿entonces es verdad lo que dijiste?—

—es enserio lo que dije, ustedes son mis hijos. Como ya terminaron con éxito su entrenamiento, eh regresado a corroborar su progreso— dijo el hombre.

Los hermanos empezaron a creer en eso. Pero debido a sus experiencias de vida, se mantuvieron fríos y sin demostrar ansiedad o cualquier otra emoción.

— ¿De qué entrenamiento hablas?— preguntó el chico.

—miren, su entrenamiento constaba de ir a Estados Unidos y sobrevivir dos meses con los recursos limitados. Y cuando se cumpliera el tiempo, o hasta que ya no aguantaran, iría a traerlos para empezar con la siguiente fase. Pero todo se alteró cuando pasó lo de Aishlinna, pero en cierta forma siguieron con su entrenamiento— explicó el adulto.

—pero… pero… ¿pero por qué desapareciste durante tanto tiempo? Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. ¡NECESITÉ A MI PAPÁ EL TIEMPO QUE NO TUVE A MI HERMANO CONMIGO!— reclamó la madre soltera.

—hija, fue una regla del clan. No podía estar con ustedes hasta que completaran su entrenamiento. Y por eso eh vuelto ahora, porque es hora de que haya un nuevo líder del clan. Y ese tiene que ser uno de ustedes dos— dijo el papá de ellos.

—pe-pero… eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cuál es la idea de que no pudiéramos estar contigo por tanto tiempo? Además, ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó durante la pelea?— dijo Terry aun con una expresión fría en su rostro y con una flama en su mano.

El señor sonrió de lado y dijo —bueno, eso puede explicarse fácilmente: lo que pasó es que en realidad, su entrenamiento no tardaría más de un año, pero las circunstancias me orillaron a eso. Además, durante estos diez años, me convertí en lo que puede llamarse "peleador errante". Me gusta esa vida de libertad, sin saber a dónde ir o donde quedarse. Por eso ahora no puedo quedarme para siempre con su madre y con ustedes. Y sobre tu segunda pregunta, esa parte del entrenamiento se la saltaron al parecer. Otra característica de nuestra familia es que al llegar a cierto punto de seriedad en una pelea, tomamos una personalidad basada en algún animal que concuerde con nuestras capacidades físicas. En el caso de Linna es un lobo. Pude verlo ya que su estilo de pelea se basó mucho en rasguños y agarres. Mientras que Terry tiene parecido a un dragón debido a que depende mucho de sus flamas. Aunque es un poco confuso por sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, también parecía un lobo. Bueno, después de todo son hermanos—

—entonces, en pocas palabras, al enojarnos lo suficiente nos volvemos unas bestias asesinas. ¿Cómo controlamos eso?— preguntó Terry mirándose a sí mismo.

—para eso estoy aquí. Les enseñaré a volverse uno solo con esa parte de su alma para poder usarla solo en casos de emergencia y que no salga solo con enojarse ya que eso también sería peligroso para sus amigos o cualquier persona cercana en ese momento. Por lo tanto me quedaré un tiempo aquí para que puedan aprender y se lo enseñen a las futuras generaciones de nuestra familia— dijo el padre.

Aishlinna sonrió enormemente y dijo —hablando de eso… papá, quiero que conozcas a Carly. Vamos a casa para presentártela—

— ¿quién es Carly hija? no me dejes en suspenso. Siempre has sabido que eso no me gusta— exigió el señor con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—pues… bueno te diré de una vez. Es… m-mi… mi… mi hija— contestó ella.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Cuántos años tiene mi nieta?— interrogó el adulto.

—pues, cumplirá ocho años en más o menos mes y medio. Pero ya mejor no te cuento y vamos a conocerla— dijo la madre soltera jalando a su papá hacia su coche.

—ah, por cierto— el papá de ellos sacó una caja de la mochila que traía y se la dio a ella —feliz cumpleaños hija—

Ella abrazó a su papá y dijo —tu simple presencia es el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Pero para que no digas que desprecié tu regalo, vamos a ver…—

Aishlinna abrió la caja y vio que esta última tenía una gorra como la de Terry, pero con los colores al revés, la gorra blanca y la estrella negra.

—bueno, bueno. ¿Vamos a casa o qué?— apuró el chico un poco histérico debido a todo lo que pasó en ese rato.

Los otros dos asintieron y todos se subieron al coche para que Carly pudiera conocer a su abuelo.

… … … … **.. …. …**

… … **.. … … … ….**

… **.. … … …. …. …..**

Mientras tanto en la casa Kusanagi….

Krystal, Mio y Sally estaban ayudándoles a Yuki y Leona a planear su estadía en Japón con cosas como el hospedaje, la ropa, y cualquier otra cosa.

—según tengo entendido, esa escuela es una clase de internado. Pero… creo que el albergue está repleto. No creo que podamos quedarnos en la escuela, tendremos que buscar donde vivir— razonó Yuki dando vueltas por todo el cuarto como una loca.

—no se tu opinión Yuki. Pero creo que podríamos quedarnos en la mansión Kusanagi— propuso la pelirroja.

—sería una buena idea, pero si se sienten solas podrían quedarse en la casa con mi mamá. Así sirve que ella no se siente tan sola— ofreció la más joven de las presentes.

—gracias, pero no gracias Mio. Estaremos bien viviendo solas. Además, siento que estaríamos más restringidas si estamos bajo la supervisión de la señora Athena todo el tiempo que tengamos libre— dijo Yukirí ligeramente sonrojada.

—tienes razón Yuki linda, además es comprensible ya que ahora estarán en preparatoria. Ustedes, tienen prohibido llevar chicos a donde vivan, y mucho menos que "eso" pase entre ustedes dos. Para eso me tienen a mí— dijo Sally con la intención de descubrir los propósitos de sus amigas al querer vivir solas.

Leona le dio un coscorrón a la rubia para que se callara y le dijo —ni que fuéramos tú o Kyle para pensar en eso. Además, a quien deberías vigilar es a Mio. Como Yuki y yo no vamos a estar… puede que intente hacer algo con Bryan bastante parecido a lo que pasó entre Krystal y Terry—

Al oír eso, la violeta y la azulina se sonrojaron fuertemente y trataron de desviar las miradas.

—no piensen mal chicas. Eso es imposible, tengo 14 años. Además, él prometió esperarme y viceversa, hicimos una promesa que consta que eso no pasará entre nosotros hasta cierta fecha que es secreta para ustedes— dijo la idol temblando de nervios y miedo por el hecho de imaginarse en esa situación con Bryan.

—eso es cierto, sin mencionar que Mio es una cobarde de tal magnitud como para no atreverse a hacerlo con mi hermano— se burló la rubia, y otra vez recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero esta vez fue de parte de su cuñada.

Sally se tiró y se revolcó en el piso debido a que Mio le pegó exactamente en el mismo punto que donde lo había hecho Leona —que malas son. Eso duele mucho ay, ay, ay…—

Krystal se retrancó en la pared —solo puedo decirte esto Asamiya, cuando eso pase, debes estar totalmente segura de que si quieres hacerlo. O de lo contrario te arrepentirás por siempre. Es solo un consejo, tú sabes si haces caso o no— dijo cruzada de brazos con una expresión tan fría como el hielo que controla.

Yuki le puso su mano en el hombro de su aniñada y pequeña amiga —escucha a Krystal. Aunque no lo creas, ella es muy sabia. Además es la única de nosotras que ya lo experimentó. Nadie mejor que ella para guiarnos—

—se supone que la que debería cuidarnos eres tú. Después de todo eres mayor que todas nosotras. Estás a poco menos de dos meses de cumplir los 16— remarcó la silenciosa azulina.

Mio y Sally se aferraron a la castaña con fuerzas y dijeron al mismo tiempo — ¡NO QUEREMOS QUE NOS DEJES! No queremos estar sin tus cuidados y tu amistad ¡TE QUEREMOS MUCHO!—

Al ver tal escena, Leona torció las cejas y los parpados en forma de "tic incómodo" al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban a rojo en vez de su verde original — ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS NI QUE FUERA A MORIRSE! Esto solo hará más difícil que nos despidamos. Y por si fuera poco, nos van a ir a visitar cada fin de mes ¿o no?— les gritó mientras las separaba de su mejor amiga y casi hermana (o eso dice Yuki).

Yuki sonrió con complicidad. Sabía a la perfección que Leona es muy posesiva y celosa con eso de que otras personas se acerquen a sus amigos. Pero últimamente se estaba excediendo con sus celos.

Cuando Leona logró separarlas, el papá de la castaña habló desde afuera del cuartó —hija, Leona, ¿podrían venir un ratito por favor?—

Las dos chicas oyeron eso y se dirigieron al pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Ocurrió algo algo?— preguntó Yukirí.

—miren niñas, tanto como Yagami como yo aceptamos que regresen a Japón. Pero también ambos coincidimos en que pueden estarse allá, siempre y cuando no llamen la atención y se mantengan lejos de cualquier cosa sospechosa. No queremos que vuelvan a tener el problema que hizo que nos viniéramos para acá hace años— dijo Kyo con un tono serio que pocas veces se le escucha.

—tranquilo señor Kusanagi, solo iremos a estudiar. Dudo mucho que siquiera tengamos tiempo para nosotras— dijo Leona con su típico tono despreocupado.

—Por cierto papá, ahora que sacas el tema, ¿podemos quedarnos en la mansión de la familia?— preguntó la castaña.

El adulto dudó un poco ante esa pregunta. Quería proteger a las chicas, pero probablemente no había problema con que se quedaran ahí. Ya que hace varios años que esa casa estaba deshabitada.

—… está bien hija, pueden quedarse allí. Siempre y cuando la mantengan limpia, ordenada y solo vivan ustedes dos. Y nada de visitantes nocturnos— condicionó Kyo sacando su lado autoritario.

—obviamente haremos los quehaceres de la casa. Y puedes estar tranquilo, no meteremos a nadie ni para estudiar. Sabes que nosotras somos muy cuidadosas en esa clase de cosas. En especial Leona ¿verdad?— dijo la heredera del sol sonriendo acusadoramente.

La cara de Leona se puso igual de roja que su pelo al oír eso. Yuki estaba rascando en su interior y estaba por descubrir su secreto sin proponérselo.

… **. … …. ….. … …..**

… **. … … …. …. …**

… **.. …. ….. ….. …. ….**

Tiempo después en casa de la familia Mendoza…..

—oye Terry, despierta. Vamos a desayunar. Despierta— avisó la hermana mayor sacudiendo al chico.

—…y-ya… ya voy Yuki no me molestes— gruñó Terry entre sueños.

Aishlinna sonrió tiernamente al ver que su hermano la había confundido —hermanito, no soy Yuki, me estás confundiendo con ella—

—oh, sí. Lo siento mucho. Es que ella siempre me despierta de esta forma— dijo el peleador escondiendo su afligida mirada con su flequillo de pelo.

La mujer joven se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y apoyó la cabeza de él en su hombro — ¿la extrañas verdad, a Yuki?—

—no tienes ni idea de cuánto. La quiero… la quiero mucho. Ya no puedo aguantar estar sin ella— confesó el hermano menor.

—según mi calendario, hoy es 12 de agosto. Todavía estamos a tiempo para verla en su cumpleaños. ¿Qué dices, quieres hacerlo?— ofreció ella para calmarlo.

—está bien. No quería causarte problemas, pero estoy desesperado. Por favor regresemos a South Town— contestó él.

—en ese caso, saldremos lo más pronto posible. Solo necesitamos prepararnos para el viaje y despedirnos de mamá— dijo la madre soltera.

Terry se levantó de la cama y se fue a ayudarle a su hermana con los preparativos del viaje.

Ya casi en la tarde/noche….

—bueno mamá, nos vamos. Hay mucho camino que recorrer y solo tenemos siete días— mencionó la hermana mayor.

—cuídense mucho hijos. Y tú también Carly. Los quiero mucho— dijo Candy tratando de esconder su tristeza.

Terry notó en la tristeza de su madre en su mirada —tranquila mamá. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, cada que venga mi hermana de visita yo también vendré. Después de todo, aunque haya elegido seguir siendo un Kusanagi, sigues siendo mi madre—

—además, ahora también sabemos la situación de papá. O al menos eso creo ya que se esfumó de repente. Como sea, si vuelve a venir por aquí, salúdalo de nuestra parte. Ahora, Carly y Terry súbanse al coche que ya nos arrancamos para South Town— dijo Aishlinna a manera de orden.

—oye mami, ¿y si nos llevamos a mi abuela también? Digo, para que conozca a la familia y amigos de mi tío y vea que está en buenas manos— preguntó la niña de ojos ámbar.

Los otros tres se quedaron pensando ante lo que dijo la más pequeña de todos. La cual solo esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

—veamos, tenemos espacio suficiente, suficientes provisiones… ¿Qué dices mamá, quieres venir?— siguió la adulta joven.

La señora se quedó pensando. Quería conocer a la familia de su hijo, pero probablemente no era la oportunidad ideal para hacerlo. Ya que según, ella, Terry y las otras dos sabían que las cosas estaban algo frágiles.

—vamos mamá. Está bien, no pasará nada malo si tú también vas. Quiero que conozcas a mi segundo papá, a mi hermanita mayor, y a mi posible futura esposa. Por favor, quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo mamá. Acompáñanos— pidió el chico.

—pues… bueno, los acompañaré. Solo por esta vez iré con ustedes. Pero con una condición, cuando lleguemos allá, que Terry nos presente como lo que somos, su familia— contestó la madre de los hermanos.

—Pero eso ni era necesario pedirlo, yo lo haré aunque no lo hubieras mencionado— dijo Terry abrazando a su mamá.

… **. … … … … …**

… **. ….. …. ….. …. …..**

… … **. …. … … ….**

15 de agosto en South Town….

— ¿emocionada Yukirí? solo faltan cinco días para tu cumpleaños— mencionó la violeta.

—pues, en cierto modo lo estoy. Digo, ya voy a cumplir 16. Pero, si no está Terry conmigo ese día no seré feliz— contestó la castaña.

—vaya que lo quieres. Y no te culpo, es un chico amable, honorable, gracioso, tiene muchas cosas buenas. Te lo digo de esta forma, si yo no fuera novia de Bryan y él de Krystal, tal vez pensaría en quedármelo para mí— bromeó Mio con el propósito de animar a su amiga.

—al parecer somos tan amigas que pensamos lo mismo. Si Terry no fuera mi hermano, nunca se habría vuelto novio de Krystal— agregó Yuki.

— ¿Qué clase de amigas son ustedes dos? Hablan sobre que les gusta MI Terry a mis espaldas. Y para acabarla dicen que yo les estorbo para conquistarlo. Están locas— dijo la azulina fingiendo indignación.

Tanto Yuki como Mio se asustaron al escuchar a la tercera chica.

—p-perdónanos Krystal, pero es la verdad. Fuiste muy afortunada al ser a la que escogió Terry— dijo Yuki rascándose la cabeza.

… … **.. …. …. ….. …**

… **. …. …. …. ….. …**

… **. …. … … …. …**

17 de agosto, cerca de la frontera Estados Unidos/México….

— ¡AH, VAMOS! ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que sobrecalentarse el coche a mitad del desierto?— maldijo la hermana mayor.

Terry y Candy miraron a la mujer con cara de fastidio — ¿acaso no es obvio? Es… un… desierto. Es natural que las cosas se calienten de más— dijeron los dos.

— ¡TENGO CALOR! Me muero de ganas de algo frío. No sé, un helado o algo así— mencionó la niña parándose sobre la sombra de su mamá.

Al oír a su sobrina, a Terry pareció venírsele una idea — ¿frío eh?... veamos… ¡AH YA SÉ!—

Terry se concentró para liberar una importante potencia y usar su poder de hielo para enfriar el coche y también para refrescar a su familia.

Después de haber hecho tal cosa, Aishlinna miró a su hermano con molestia —oye Terry, ¡¿NO PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESO HACE UNA HORA?!—

—bueno, jejeje. Es que no me acordaba que podía hacerlo, como el entrenamiento que nos dio papá fue exclusivamente para la energía tricolor, se me olvidó que tenía todos los demás— dijo Terry algo apenado.

… **.. ….. … …. …. …**

… **.. …. … ….. …. …**

… **. ….. ….. …. …. …..**

20 de agosto, casa Kusanagi…..

—despierta Yuki. Despierta, te están esperando en la sala— dijo el padre de la mencionada.

Yuki se levantó rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina tratando de despertarla — ¡TERRY REGRESASTE!— se desilusionó al ver quién era el de la voz —ah. Eres tu papá—

—ni siquiera hace falta preguntar a quién esperabas. Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo extraño mucho— dijo Kyo abrazando a su hija.

—te creo, no han sido fáciles estos tres meses sin saber de él. Solo espero que no nos haya abandonado. En fin, habías dicho que me esperaban ¿no? ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó la chica.

—si quieres saber, ve a ver quiénes te están esperando. Anda, ves a ver. No te arrepentirás— contestó el adulto.

La chica se cambió y fue a ver quiénes la habían ido a visitar. Según, ella, lo más seguro era que fueran Leona, Mio y Sally. Pero no perdía la esperanza de que Terry estuviera entre los visitantes y las palabras que le dijo su padre unos minutos antes hayan sido actuadas.

Así como terminó de bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la sala, tres chicas con coloridos cabellos la recibieron con un grito.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUKI KUSANAGI!— gritaron tres de las catorce personas que ahí estaban, las cuales eran Leona, Sally y Mio.

Yuki se quedó inmóvil al ver que no solo ellas tres estaban presentes, si no también estaban: Kyle, Krystal, Bryan, Ethan, Andy Bogard, Chizuru Kagura, Leona Heidern, Blue-Mary, Terry Bogard, Athena Asamiya y Kula Diamond.

—Ya sé que no somos tu hermano Terry, pero quisimos hacer lo que pudimos trayendo a todos los que se pudiera— dijo Mio abrazando a su amiga.

—g-gracias a todos por venir. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que todos ustedes se molestaron en venir durante un día entresemana y dejaran de lado los trabajos o la escuela— agradeció la castaña con lágrimas de alegría.

—no es para tanto pequeña. Sabes que todos nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos de la familia Kusanagi. Haremos los que se pueda para hacerte feliz este día— ofreció la sacerdotisa dueña del espejo.

—personalmente, no podía dejar pasar el cumpleaños 16 de mi ahijada y amiga de mi pequeña— dijo la cantante de pop.

—nosotros vinimos porque, a este paso, no tardando te vas a casar con nuestra Sally. ¿O no?— bromeó el padre de la mencionada atascándose de risa antes de que su esposa lo golpeara.

Sally, Yuki, Mio y Leona se incomodaron al escuchar tal broma.

—Yo solo vine acompañando a mi hermano y a mi hijo— dijo Andy sintiendo pena por su hermano.

—nosotras vinimos porque nuestros hijos te quieren mucho. Al igual que nosotras, ¿verdad Leona?— agregó la mujer de pelo celeste y ojos carmesí.

—claro. Siempre puedes contar con las personas que están aquí presentes. Y con algunas que no están también— contestó la otra mujer de pelo azul.

—oye Heidern, ahora que hablas, ¿Dónde está Yagami? Pensé que te iba acompañar— preguntó el líder del clan del sol.

—Está de gira otra vez— Leona (madre) soltó una sonrisa burlona —además, sabes que no quiere verte la cara, Kyo—

—por esa razón tampoco vino K'. O si no entre los dos te hubieran dado una arrastrada por lo mamila que eras cuando joven— mencionó Kula riéndose.

Todos los adultos se rieron al recordar la manera de ser de Kyo hace 20 años.

Mientras todos se reían, apareció cierta chica de ojos manchados desde la cocina cargando algo que ella había preparado —ya está listo el pastel para mi ex-cuñada Yuki— anunció.

— ¡VAYA! ¿Lo hiciste tu misma?— preguntó la festejada observando el pastel.

—si Yuki, lo hice especialmente para ti— contestó la azulina.

—pues sí que te luciste. No sabía que sabías cocinar o hacer esta clase de cosas— mencionó la castaña.

—bueno, de algo tenía que servir tener una madre y un ex-novio adictos a las cosas dulces. Tuve que aprender para darles gusto, y claro a mí me gusta hacerlo, y también comerlo—agregó Krystal.

—Pues que estamos esperando, vamos a probar la creación culinaria de nuestra fría y hermosa amiga— apuró Sally mirando a Krystal.

La rubia no aguantó más la tentación y se lanzó sobre el pastel para comérselo, pero las chicas de pelo rojo y azul la detuvieron con un golpe en la cabeza.

Sally se dejó caer al piso y se revolcó del dolor otra vez —ay, ay, ay, ay… ¿por qué carajos siempre me pegan en el mismo lugar? Duele, duele, duele…—

—Krystal solo lo trajo para que Yuki lo viera. Ni se te ocurra tocarlo hasta que esté el resto de la comida—advirtió la pelirroja mostrando su puño.

—tranquilas chicas, yo me encargo de mantener a raya a mi hermana. Ustedes pueden irse a cocinar sin problemas— consintió Bryan aplicándole una llave de ahorcamiento a su hermana.

Leona y Krystal asintieron y se volvieron a meter en la cocina para seguir con su labor.

—vaya, ellas sí que se están esforzando. Vamos Mio, hay que ayudarle a las chicas para terminar más rápido— dijo Yuki.

—lo siento Yukirí, pero tú eres la cumpleañera, no debes hacer trabajo de alguna clase hoy. Yo le ayudaré a las chicas— contestó Mio sentando a la fuerza a su amiga.

Durante veinte minutos, Leona, Krystal y Mio se la pasaron cocinando toda clase de cosas para su amiga. Al ser tan perfeccionista con la comida, y guardarle cierto rencor, Krystal se la pasó regañando a la violeta por no hacer las cosas bien en repetidas ocasiones.

—ahora sí, llegó la hora del pastel. Pide un deseo Yuki— dijo la pelirroja una vez que todo estuvo listo.

La heredera del sol tomó aire, sonrió, cerró los ojos y susurró —deseo que mi hermano Terry regrese a casa para poder seguir amándolo y cuidándolo como hasta ahora—

En el mismo instante en el que la castaña le sopló a las velas, se abrió la puerta dando paso a cuatro personas de pelo negro. Como la chica estaba de espaldas a la puerta no se dio cuenta de cuando entró el chico. Y este último aprovecho para darle la sorpresa, por lo tanto les hizo señas a los demás para que no lo delataran.

Terry se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana por detrás, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, le susurró en el oído.

—Deseo concedido hermanita—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **BUENO, BUENO. PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO FINAL DE TEMPORADA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MÍ AL ESCRIBIRLA.**

 **Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE TENGAN ANSIAS DE SABER EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y QUIERAN LEER LAS SIGUIENTES TEMPORADAS EN DONDE HABRÁN MÁS PERSONAJES Y MÁS ENREDOS.**

 **SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA GENTE**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	15. Capítulo 15: final

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 2

Capítulo 25/segundo final de temporada

 **¡HOLAAAAA GENTE!**

 **EN PRODUCCIONES ASUNA Y TERRY ESTAMOS DE MANTELES LARGOS POR EL ANSIADO FINAL DE TEMPORADA.**

 **HOY, POR DESGRACIA, SE IRÁN LAS CHICAS DEL SOL Y LA LUNA DE REGRESO A JAPÓN**

 **SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUÉ ES EL CAPÍTULO "25" ES PORQUE TAMBIÉN CONTÉ LOS DIEZ DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

 **SI MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE ASUNA Y SU VESTIDO DE GALA PONGAN EL VIDEO…..**

… **.. …. ….. …. …. …..**

… … **. ….. ….. …. …**

… … … … **.. …. …**

—Deseo concedido hermanita— susurró Terry en el oído de Yuki.

La castaña reconoció la voz y se volteó rápidamente — ¡TERRY TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE VERTE DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE NO SABES CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑÉ!—

Yuki se abrazó de Terry, y de la emoción de volver a ver a su amor prohibido, estuvo a punto de darle otro beso en la boca. Pero logró reaccionar y se lo dio en la mejilla.

—por fin te vuelvo a ver Yuki. Te extrañé mucho… te quiero— dijo el chico hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

—yo también te quiero hermanito. Pero, lo que no entiendo todavía es, ¿Dónde carajos estuviste todo este tiempo?— preguntó la castaña separándose lo suficiente como para ver los ojos de él.

Terry sonrió y señaló a su otra hermana —estuve con ellas. Aprovechando, te las presento como se debe. Ya conoces a Aishlinna, ella es mi hermana. La pequeña niña es mi sobrina, Carly. Y está señora tan respetable es mi mamá, Candy—

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír que esas mujeres eran la familia biológica de Terry.

— ¿d-desde cuando sabes eso?— preguntó Krystal.

—Me enteré que Aishlinna es mi hermana antes del torneo aquel, ella misma se encargó de decírmelo— contestó el chico.

—al principio no me creyó. Pero lo bueno es que tengo pruebas que lo demuestran. Si ustedes lo dudan, miren esto— la madre soltera encendió su energía tricolor y se la mostró a los adultos.

— ¿hay alguna duda de que él es mi tío? yo creo que no— mencionó la niña.

—bueno, supongo que no hay duda. Además, se parecen mucho entres ustedes— comentó Kyo inclinando la cabeza.

—en ese caso, bienvenida la familia de mi hermano. Pasen, pasen, están en confianza— ofreció Yuki una vez que salió del shock.

Las pelinegras entraron con incomodidad ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas.

Pasaron varias horas entre presentaciones y explicaciones del por qué hasta ahora aparecieron.

…

—… y así es como pasó. A mí me agarraron los de la agencia anti-migración y por eso me alejé de Terry— Aishlinna les relató la historia de aquel día a Kyo y Yuki.

—No me imagino como Terry soportó estar diez años viviendo solo y en la calle después de eso— dijo Kyo conmovido por la historia.

—parece que no sufrió trauma alguno. Lo que es más probable es que su esperanza de encontrarnos fue lo que lo mantuvo con fuerzas— habló Candy mirando a su hijo, el cual estaba a lo lejos platicando con Mio y Bryan.

….

—Entonces, ¿sin resentimientos Bryan? no sabes lo apenado que me siento por lo de aquel día— dijo Terry mirando hacia el piso.

—no te preocupes Kusanagi. Mio ya me explicó al derecho y al revés que ella fue la que te besó. Pero deberías arreglar las cosas con Krystal, ella sufrió mucho por eso— contestó el rubio.

—perdóname Terry. Eso pasó por mis impulsos animales y no pude controlarme. Pero mejor me callo ya que ahí viene Krystal— dijo la violeta.

—hola chicos. Terry ¿podríamos hablar a solas? Hay algo que quiero decirte— preguntó la azulina.

El de gorra asintió y se fue con Krystal a otro lado, cosa que levantó sospechas entre los hermanos de ambos.

…..

Ambos llegaron al cuarto de Terry que al mismo tiempo es de Yuki, uno de los pocos lugares que había presenciado cuanto se amaban.

—todavía recuerdo lo que pasó aquí aquel día, y sigo sin poder creerlo— mencionó el chico.

—yo tampoco me lo creo. Algo chistoso: cuando se lo dije a mi familia, me obligaron a hacerme una prueba para ver que no hubiera consecuencias— dijo ella tratando de no reírse.

— ¿enserio? Ya me imaginaba que reaccionarían algo así, pero no pensé que fueran tan extremistas— comentó Terry.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos que parecieron volverse minutos. Hasta que él fue el primero en hablar.

Terry se abrazó de ella con lágrimas en los ojos —te pido que me perdones Krystal, yo todavía te amo y no me imagino convivir contigo solo como amigos. A lo mejor no merezco tu perdón, pero si tú estás dispuesta déjame demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy. Perdóname, perdóname…—

Krystal se conmovió al verlo, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así de frágil y herido sentimentalmente —no hace falta que me pidas perdón Terry. Yuki y Mio se encargaron de hacerme ver lo mal que estuve al enojarme contigo. La que debería pedir perdón soy yo. Te amo Terry, y lo que pasó entre nosotros aquel día en este cuarto es muestra de eso— le susurró.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un enamorado beso como solo ellos pueden. Tardaron así un rato, hasta que otra personita entró al lugar.

—oye tío, ¿estás aquí?… oh… veo que interrumpí algo. Lo siento— dijo Carly cuando entró al cuarto y vio a los chicos besándose.

—no te preocupes Carly, ya estábamos terminando ¿pasó algo?— preguntó el chico.

Krystal miró a la niña y le dijo con voz tierna —ay pero que cochita tan monita. Tú debes ser la pequeña Carly. Yo soy amiga de tu tío, me llamo Krystal—

La azulina empezó a portarse demasiado empalagosa con Carly, cosa que ya estaba incomodando a la niña y al muchacho.

—ehm… no pasó nada tío. Solo te andaba buscando porque te perdí de vista de repente. En fin, ya me voy. Luego nos vemos señorita Cristal— la niña logró zafarse de la chica y se fue corriendo de ahí para que no volviera a agarrarla.

—Carly es tan linda y tierna, quiero una hija o sobrina así— mencionó la chica.

—pero la asustaste, y a mí también, nunca te había visto portarte así. ¿Pero no te molestó que dijera mal tu nombre? Siempre que alguien lo dice mal quieres romperle el cuello— preguntó Terry.

—no me molesta si me lo dice una niña tan linda. En fin, creo que deberíamos volver a la sala o pensarán que nos estamos reconciliando de otra forma— dijo ella abriendo la puerta con la intención de irse.

Terry puso su mano en el hombro de ella para detenerla — ¡ESPERA! Antes de que nos vayamos, contéstame esto: todo lo que dijiste ahora, ¿quiere decir que volvimos a ser pareja?—

Ella sonrió de lado y le contestó —no Terry. Te amo y tú lo sabes, pero creo que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo. Siento que mi mamá tuvo razón al decirnos que nos volvimos novios muy rápido. Te amo, pero necesito confirmarlo—

Terry asintió y le dijo —está bien lo que dices, tienes toda la razón. Yo prometo esperar hasta el día que puedas volver a confiar en tu corazón y me dejes volver a estar contigo—

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez fue un tímido y doloroso beso en la mejilla. Una vez que dejaron todo en claro, regresaron a la sala.

…

En la sala…

— ¡SE TARDARON! ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo allá arriba en NUESTRO cuarto hermanito?— preguntó Yuki de manera inquisidora y agresiva.

Terry sonrió al ver los celos de su castaña hermana —solo estábamos hablando Yuki, nada de lo que tengas preocuparte. Además, si hubiéramos hecho "eso" habría sido en mi lado del cuarto—

—ahora que sacan el tema, ¿por qué comparten el cuarto habiendo cuartos de sobra?— cuestionó Krystal.

—bueno… verás… es… es porque yo me siento más segura si comparto el cuarto con él. Por eso desde aquel primer día que se hizo mi hermano le pedí que durmiera conmigo— explicó Yuki.

—no tienes idea de lo incomodo que es que Yuki duerma… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿con ropa de menos? Cada que yo tengo que despertarla tengo que hacerlo con los ojos cerrados— se quejó el chico.

—ya veo. Pero hay algo que me inquieta: Yuki, ¿has intentado pasarte con él alguna vez?— dijo la azulina mirando a ambos hermanos.

Al notar el tipo de mirada que les lanzaba Krystal, Terry empezó a reírse mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de ellas dos por si acaso.

—… ¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que nunca eh intentado aprovecharme de la idea que Terry duerma en el mismo cuarto que yo. Y mucho menos para "eso"— contestó la castaña bastante sonrojada.

…..

—oh, hola Rock, ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi hace rato— saludó Terry.

—hola Kusanagi. Llegué hace como media hora. Quería felicitar a Yuki y también despedirme de ella y de Leona— dijo el de ojos rojos.

Terry se sacó de onda al oír "despedirme" pero no le tomó importancia.

—ah. Aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Aishlinna— dijo el de gorra.

— ¿me habías mencionado que ella necesita trabajo no? bueno supongo que mi hermano puede ayudarnos con eso— agregó Bryan.

—oigan, oigan, chicos no tan rápido. Ustedes saben cómo me pongo al hablar una chica que no conozco— advirtió Rock.

Bryan y Terry no le hicieron caso y se llevaron a la fuerza al otro rubio hacia donde estaba la madre soltera.

—Linna, te presento al hermano de Bryan, Rock Howard. Suponemos que él puede ayudarte a conseguir empleo— presentó Terry.

—hola, mucho gusto. Soy Aishlinna Mendoza, soy la hermana mayor de Terry. Y ella es mi hija Carly— dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano para saludar al joven.

—ho-hola. Terry me contó tu problema y da la casualidad que en donde yo trabajo necesitan personal femenino— mencionó Rock.

Aishlinna y Rock se alejaron de sus hermanos platicando sobre eso.

Terry volteó a ver a Bryan, después miró a la cámara y dijo —mi trabajo con esos dos está hecho y concluso—

…..

—oye Terry. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿tienes tiempo?— dijo Leona.

—Claro que si Leoni, yo siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó él.

—pues… mira, lo que te voy a decir tal vez no te guste. Pero debes de saberlo para que luego no digas que nadie te avisó. l-lo que pasa es que, Yuki y yo nos vamos a ir a Japón debido al intercambio escolar que mencionó Ethan en la boda de sus padres— explicó la pelirroja.

El chico no supo reaccionar ante tal noticia —p-pe-pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué quieren hacerlo—

—lo que pasó es que Yuki se quiso anotar voluntariamente cuando estábamos peleadas con Krystal y los demás. Y yo por más que quise convencerla para que no lo hiciera no me hizo caso. Entonces al ver que no cambiaría su decisión yo también me anoté para que si se iba a ir, al menos yo me mantendría a su lado como hasta entonces— contó Leona.

—maldición. Ahora que regresé me entero que seguiré alejado de Yuki pero ahora porque ella y tú se van. Que injusta es la vida— gruñó el de gorra.

—y peor aún, como debemos estar allá para el siguiente siclo escolar, tenemos que irnos a Japón máximo el día 12 de septiembre— agregó la heredera de la luna con una expresión triste en sus ojos y su semblante en general.

—bueno. Ya es muy tarde como para que yo intente algo para que no lo hagan. Al menos ahora Yuki tendrá más posibilidades de investigar que pasó hace años allá— razonó Terry bastante tranquilo.

—y yo le ayudaré a investigar. Pero antes, ¿podrías hacerme un favor de despedida?— pidió la chica.

Terry asintió para confirmar que sí. Leona se le acercó y le susurró lo que quería que hiciera en el oído.

El chico se asustó y sorprendió al oír que era lo que su amiga quería — ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?—

—Nada perdía con intentar pedírtelo a ti—Leona sonrió mostrando la punta de su lengua e inclinando la cabeza con la intención de verse dulce e inocente aunque lo que dijo no lo era.

… **.. … …. ….. ….. …..**

… **.. … …. ….. …. …**

… **.. ….. ….. ….. … ….**

10 de septiembre, aeropuerto de South Town….

Todo el New Generation Fighting Club se reunió en el aeropuerto para despedirse de sus más valiosas integrantes.

—las voy a extrañar mucho chicas. Por favor cuídense bien— dijo Mio antes de romper en llanto.

—por supuesto que lo haremos Mio. Y tú también cuídate bien, al igual que el resto de ustedes—contestó Yuki con una sonrisa fingida.

—anímense chicos, recuerden que las iremos a visitar cada fin de mes a partir de octubre. Vamos, alégrense— dijo Kyle al ver que Terry, Leona y Sally tenían la cabeza agachada.

Se notaba que Leona estaba llorando ya que temblada y se le escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos. Pero no se podía ver porque cuando agacha la cabeza su pelo le cubre los ojos.

Al ver el estado de la pelirroja, Yuki la abrazó y puso la cabeza de ella en su hombro —vamos Leona, no llores. Ya no eres una niña, resiste, resiste, resi…— también empezó a llorar.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio y mirando el piso por respeto al dolor de ellas dos.

—yo tampoco quiero que se vayan, pero ya nada se puede hacer para evitarlo. Las voy a extrañar muchísimo a ustedes dos— dijo Terry escondiendo sus llorosos ojos bajo su gorra.

Ethan notó la tristeza de todos los demás —tengo que hacer algo para alegrarlos— pensó.

Al castaño se le vino una idea bastante loca pero que podría funcionar para alegrar a sus amigos. Se colocó detrás de su prima y la empujó discretamente con dirección a Yuki, pero le falló la trayectoria y se fue contra Leona.

Ante ese impulso, Sally buscó de que sostenerse con las manos, pero donde las puso fue en un lugar bastante incomodo tanto para ella como para la pelirroja.

—oye Leoni… no te enojes al decirte esto pero… t-tienes un frente grande y lindo— mencionó la rubia ya que estaba manoseando esa parte.

A Leona se le saltaron las venas de la frente a sentir las manos de Sally sobre su pecho —Sally… por favor… ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ!— le mandó una cachetada cubierta de fuego.

Al ver a Sally revolcándose en el piso todos empezaron a reírse. En especial Bryan e Ethan.

Cuando la Bogard menor se levantó, Kyle se le acercó y le preguntó algo en el oído —oye Sally, ¿Cómo se sienten "las niñas" de Leona? dime, dime—

Sally sonrió de lado y le dijo —pues, son las primeras que toco. Y déjame decirte que… ¡NO SEAS PERVERTIDO!— esta vez el golpeado fue Kyle.

—que cruel eres Sally, solo te pregunté para que no te sintieras tan mal por hacerlo. No tienes idea de cuanta envidia te tengo. Tu eres mujer y tienes más éxito con las chicas que yo— se quejó el peli azul sobándose la cabeza.

—Oye Terry, que no se te olvide hacer lo que te pedí el otro día— advirtió la heredera de la luna.

—no te preocupes Leona. Ya estoy preparando todo para que se pueda llevar a cabo tu petición. Tienes mi palabra de honor que te asegura que haré todo lo posible— afirmó Terry sonriendo con complicidad.

— ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? Suenan muy misteriosos y empiezan a asustarme— preguntó Yuki.

—no es algo de lo que te preocupes hermanita. Es una cosita sin importancia— dijo el Kusanagi menor.

—tiene que ver con el secretito que te dije aquel día. Pero no te voy a decir específicamente que es— agregó Leona sonriendo malignamente.

—solo te puedo decir que, si todo sale bien, en unos meses vas a enterarte de que trata, y te aseguro, que te vas a quedar muy sorprendida— dijo el pelinegro.

—hablando de sorpresas, gracias a cierto hermano chismoso, nos enteramos que tú y Krystal hicieron… pues… "eso"— mencionó Bryan algo incómodo.

Tanto Krystal como Terry voltearon a ver a Kyle con una mirada asesina.

—…Kyle… eres… un chismoso de primera. La próxima vez que ventiles algún secreto de alguien, sin importar quien, te romperé las piernas. ¿Entendiste?— amenazó Terry.

—entendí, entendí. Ya no andaré contando los secretos de alguien. Pero antes, ¿me podrías decir cómo, donde y cuando pasó? quiero todos los detalles— pidió el de guante rojo.

Al oír eso, Terry y Krystal tiraron a Kyle y lo patearon varias veces — ¡NO VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR SOBRE ESO JAMÁS EN TU VIDA!— gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—ya… ya… ya… ¡YA! Me van a romper las costillas si siguen pateándome a mí de esta forma— lloriqueó el Dash mayor.

Krystal y Terry empezaron a reírse cuando dejaron tranquilo a Kyle. Pero tanta fue su alegría que se olvidaron que habían terminado y se besaron enfrente de todos.

Obviamente, Yuki se molestó al verlos así. Por lo tanto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto —oigan ustedes dos, ¿no se supone que se habían mandado al carajo?—

—bueno… este… verás… ahm… fue sin querer— se excusó débilmente la azulina.

—como sea, hermanito, acompáñame por favor. Quiero hablar contigo a solas sobre un asunto delicado— pidió la castaña.

Terry asintió y su hermana lo jaló del brazo hacia otro lado alejado de sus amigos.

….…..

— ¿Qué es tan importante y secreto como para traerme hasta acá?— preguntó Terry.

Yuki lo miró con decisión y le dijo —mira Terry. Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil de soltar, así que te pido que no me apures—

—está… bien. Yo entenderé si no puedes hablar. ¿Pero es necesario que me lo digas ahorita?— cuestionó el chico un poco desencajado.

—No puedo irme sin decirte esto de una vez— Yuki tomó las manos de Terry y soltó un gran suspiro —mira Terry. Antes de que digas algo, lo que te diré sé que está mal y que no debería sentir esto pero… t-tu… tú me… me… g-gustas— esto último susurrando.

—que yo… ¿qué? No alcancé a escucharte, repítemelo por favor— dijo Terry poniendo atención a su oído.

—dije que… que… ¡QUE TÚ ME GUSTAS! me enamoraste cuando me salvaste y hasta la fecha lo único que has hecho es alimentar mi amor por ti con todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por mí y por los demás— confesó Yuki con los ojos cerrado y con lágrimas.

—p-pero… no logro entenderlo. Nunca eh hecho algo como para darte esa clase de ilusiones simplemente porque…— dijo el de gorra.

— ¡PORQUE NO TE GUSTO! ¿Verdad? Dime por qué no te gusto. ¿Es porque soy japonesa? ¿Es porque estoy muy plana para ti? ¿Es porque no soy agresiva? ¡DÍMELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! No podré irme en paz si no me dices— exigió ella.

—tienes razón, no me gustas. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas fea o poco atractiva, eres hermosa. Simplemente no puedes gustarme porque eres mi hermana, jamás haría algo como enamorarme de mi hermana. Yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi protección y mi cariño de hermanos. Créeme, esto también es doloroso para mí, enterarme de esto justo antes de que te vayas de la casa, de South Town, de mi vida. Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, te quiero mucho, no quiero perderte— habló Terry abrazando a la chica.

Yuki se soltó a llorar en los brazos de él —sé que sentir esto por ti está mal, que no debería ser así. Pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran amor y deseo por ti. No tienes idea de cuantas veces le pedí al cielo que te separaras de Krystal y que consideraras en darme una oportunidad, pero ahora que pasó, solo puedo sentirme mal por pensar en separarte de ella. Por favor, perdona a esta loca que lo único que hizo fue enamorarse del chico equivocado. Perdóname, perdóname. Yo te amo, no quiero irme sabiendo que piensas que estoy mal y que soy una enferma—

—es imposible que yo piense mal de ti. Yo también te amo, y eso implica creerte, perdonarte y cuidarte hasta mi último aliento. Pero no esperes que sienta otra cosa por ti más que el cariño de hermanos. No quiero que te vayas sabiendo que te lastimé, perdóname tú a mí— dijo Terry.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por uno cuantos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban a sentirse, llenarse del cariño del otro antes de separarse por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿todo está bien entre nosotros?— cuestionó la castaña tímidamente.

—por supuesto Yuki. No podré borrar tus sentimientos, ni lo que dijiste. Pero no verás que me haya afectado saberlo— contestó el chico mostrando una débil sonrisa.

—Oye hermanito, ¿me harías un último favor antes de irme?— pidió ella.

—claro. No nos veremos en un tiempo así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras en estos últimos instantes— afirmó el pelinegro.

—… ¿me puedes dar un beso de despedida? sé que es una locura pedirte esto después de lo que dije pero no quiero quedarme con las ganas de probar un beso tuyo sin forzarte a hacerlo— dijo Yuki mirando a los ojos a Terry.

El chico sonrió incómodamente y pensó —no creo que se refiera a un beso en la mejilla, no puedo hacerlo, es mi hermana. Pero… en realidad no lo es, además, estamos muy lejos de los demás, no pueden vernos, así que nadie se enterará. ¿Qué hago?—

Con la valentía e instinto que le corría en las venas, Terry le dio un apasionado beso a Yuki. Por más que lo negara, Yuki le despertaba a él sentimientos similares a los de ella con él, así que no pudo resistirse a volver a probar aquellos labios tan prohibidos para ambos.

—esto es el cielo, si tan solo no existieran esos papeles, podríamos repetir esto con total libertad. Pero bueno, puede que irme a Japón sea la oportunidad perfecta para dejar estos sentimientos en el olvido. Debo hacerlo, debo olvidar mi amor por él— pensó Yuki durante ese beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se rieron por lo que hicieron.

—solo te pido que esto se quede entre nosotros dos. Krystal no me perdonaría si se entera que también te besé aunque seas mi hermana— dijo Terry.

—no te preocupes Terry, a mí tampoco me conviene que sepan esto. Gracias hermanito, me has hecho tan feliz. Me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, aunque haya sido casi un mes después— agregó ella.

….

—bueno, creo que es hora de subirnos al avión. Los voy a extrañar a todos— anunció la castaña sonriendo.

—oigan Leoni, Yuki, ¿ya llevas todas tus cosas importantes?— preguntó la rubia.

—yo sí, gracias por preocuparte Sally. Aunque un poco tarde tu aviso— contestó Yuki.

— ¡YO NO! no encuentro mi celular. Lo olvidé en casa o lo perdí— lloriqueó la pelirroja.

—aquí está Leoni, se te cayó de tu bolsa hace rato. Tienes suerte que lo vi en el piso— dijo Sally dándole dicho objeto a su amiga.

—gracias Sally, eres tan buena. A quien voy a extraña más es a ti— dijo Leona.

Mio se molestó un poco al oír a que Leona extrañaría más a Sally quien apenas conoce, y no a ella que se conocen desde niñas.

Yuki notó eso y dijo —bueno, ya nos vamos. Cuídense bien todos ustedes, los quiero—

Leona y Yuki se subieron al avión. A partir de ese instante, no volverían a estar en South Town durante mucho tiempo.

Yuki se despidió de sus amigos desde la ventana del avión y pensó —te extrañaré mucho hermanito. Aunque nunca podremos ser otra cosa… yo te sigo amando igual que el día que nos conocimos, el mismo día que me enamoré de ti—

 **FIN.**

 **BUENO, BUENO. HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE KOF: NUEVA GENERACIÓN.**

 **LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA TRATARÁ DE COMO VIVEN YUKI Y LEONA LEJOS DE SUS AMIGOS. PERO NO ESTARÁN SOLAS, UNA CHICA MAS SE AGREGARÁ A ELLAS DOS. NUEVOS PERSONAJES, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS Y MÁS.**

 **SI QUIEREN SABER LA FECHA DE ESTRENO DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA, DENLE ME GUSTA A MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK: TERRY KUSANAGI OFICIAL. AHÍ PUBLICARÉ LA FECHA DE ESTRENO CUANDO LA DECIDA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A TRES PERSONITAS: ASUNA YAGAMI, KRYZAY Y JENNY HEIDERN. LA QUIERO CHICAS.**

 **SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**

 **¡SAYONARA MINNA! ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
